Gourmet Arc
by Roy4
Summary: Acompaña a Jaune Arc que se encamina a un nuevo mundo lleno de aventuras, y situaciones extremas. En donde tiene una importante misión como el mas importante chef del mundo de cazadores.
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de Derechos:**

**La serie animada de RWBY pertenece a Rooster Teeth, y el manga de Toriko es propiedad de la JUMP COMICS/Shuesia y su creador Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, y solo para entretener a la gente.**

**Nota Importante antes de leer el fic:**

**Este fanfic va a asumir que el lector ya conoce RWBY, sus personajes, lore e historia hasta donde va. Por ende no se hará un esfuerzo en detallar la apariencia y detalles de ciertos personajes, abra excepciones para casos puntuales. Contrario a lo que se mostrara por parte del manga/anime de Toriko, que al ser una obra muy poco conocida a nivel general. Se hará un esfuerzo el detallar y explicar todo aspecto relevante del mismo, con el detalle que muchos de sus personajes serán reemplazados por versiones alternas de RWBY. Que para efectos prácticos son versiones adaptadas al mundo de Toriko, bajo sus reglas y funciones.**

**Para más información con respecto en que momento de la serie RWBY se sitúa el fic. Es antes de la Caída de Beacon. Más precisamente entre los Volúmenes 2 y 3. **

**Capítulo 1: Mundo Gourmet**

En una noche cualquiera, en los bosques de Vale se encuentra los equipos RWBY y JNPR acampando en medio de una parrillada tras haber acabado una misión de erradicar a unos Grimms.

— ¡Esta carne es deliciosa! — La líder Ruby Rose se encuentra comiendo una recién freída carne de res, mezclada con una salsa especial de tomate azucarado. Que le da un sabor suave y jugoso.

— Oh dios mío. Este pescado tiene un sabor irresistible — Habló con muy entusiasmada la fauno felina Blake Belladonna, tras dar un mordisco a una croqueta de salmón freído. Mezclada con una pequeñas gotas de limón, otorgando al salmón un sabor especial.

— Debo admitir que tienes un buen gusto en hacer platillos que se vean deliciosos a la vista — Dijo muy tranquila la joven heredera Weiss Schnee, mientras degusta de un vistoso platillo de arroz sazonado junto con pollo frito a la milanesa, más una ligera ración de frijoles negros mezcladas con azúcar, y una ración de repollo de verduras picadas de la forma más fina posible. Que en conjunto forma un platillo digno de restaurante lujoso.

— Quién necesita ir a un restaurante. Cuando tenemos cerca a un talentoso chef — Dijo muy animada la cazadora Yang Xiao-Long que se traga varios alimentos como Hot-Dogs, Hamburguesas, papas fritas y un filete entero como si no hubiera mañana.

— Gracias chicas. La verdad que llevo haciendo esto desde que era niño — Responde el líder del equipo JNPR, Jaune Arc mientras termina de preparar unos platillos especiales para sus compañeros de equipo.

— Ese es nuestro gran líder. Tal vez no sea bueno combatiendo, pero es gran cocinero — Dijo Nora Valkyrie tras terminar su plato entero de pollo frito — ¡Quiero más!

— Ciertamente, esto no sería posible si Pyrrha no me hubiera ayudado. Es a ella a quién debemos de darle las gracias — Jaune mira al lado suyo, en donde la campeona termina de picar un col de lechuga con total maestría.

Pyrrha Nikos al escuchar el cumplido de Jaune, se detiene y su cara se pone roja. Mientras responde tímidamente con — Hmm... Por favor no es para tanto. Si yo apenas solo se lo básico... Comparada contigo apenas soy una novata en esto

Por otro lado el estoico Lie Ren come tranquilamente un tazón de arroz entremezclada con carne molida.

— Oye hermana ¿Me pasas de la comida que te sobra? — Pide Ruby de forma juguetona mirando la cantidad de comida que Yang acapara.

— Claro, toma pequeña hermanita — Yang le pasa una hamburguesa.

— Gracias Yang — Tras recibir la hamburguesa, Ruby la pone en la mesa mientras adopta una postura de rezo — Doy a Oum que pueda comer esta deliciosa comida junto a mis amigos — Luego de eso, agarra el alimento y se lo termina de un solo bocado.

— ¿Aun tienes que seguir con eso? — Pregunta Yang de manera escéptica mientras termina de comerse un Hot-Dog — Solo come y punto, eso es lo importante — Agarra otro Hot-Dog y se lo come de un bocado.

Weiss se irrita ante el comportamiento de sus compañeras — Dios santo con ustedes. En especial tu Yang, muestren algo de modales frente la mesa. Que parecen animales salvajes — Toma una servilleta y se limpia la cara mostrando una expresión seria.

Yang con una mirada relaja se justifica — Por favor Reina del Hielo no seas dramática. Lo único que importa es disfrutar de la comida mientras se pueda. No todo el mundo puede gozar de este privilegio ¿No me crees Jaune?

— Cierto Yang. No todos los días se puede hacer una buena parrillada tras terminar una ardua misión — Asiente el líder mientras ve con una larga sonrisa de satisfacción de como todo el mundo come, conversa y disfruta del momento con total felicidad. Que inmediatamente le viene a la mente.

_Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de esta felicidad para siempre_

Desde el cielo se ve una estrella fugaz de forma esporádica

**XXXXXXX**

Más tarde luego de que todo el mundo fuera sus tiendas a dormir. El propio Jaune empieza a despertar, mira que sus compañeros de equipo aún siguen dormidos. Y al no tener ganas de volver a dormir, decide hacer una ligera caminata por el bosque en forma de patrullaje. Por si hay algún Grimm peligroso cerca.

Mientras avanza por el bosque de repente — ¿Qué es eso? — Ve una misteriosa luz dorada entre los árboles. Por lo que decide investigar más a fondo, pero sin darse cuenta — ¿¡Que!? — La extraña luz empieza hacerse más cercana con relativa rapidez — ¡Whooaa! — Al punto que llega a donde está el joven cazador. Y el chico por instinto se cubre los ojos con su brazo izquierdo ante la intensa luz que se hace más prominente. Que de forma misteriosa desaparece y con el ello el joven Arc sin dejar rastro alguno.

O eso parece...

**XXXXXXX**

Empezando la mañana, al momento que el resto del equipo JNPR se despertara y se dieran los buenos días los unos a los otros. No tardan en notar algo extraño, siendo Pyrrha la primera en preguntar.

— ¿En dónde está Jaune?

Nora levanta ligeramente los hombros e insinúa — No lo sé. Tal vez fue a preparar las cosas

Tras salir de su tienda, ven a todo el equipo RWBY ya listas y les preguntan sobre el paradero de su líder, en las que ninguna pudieron dar alguna información útil. Por lo que inmediatamente revisan todo el campamento en búsqueda de Jaune, pero sin lograr nada en el proceso.

Ante la preocupación del desaparecido líder, ambos equipos parten a su búsqueda en medio del bosque.

— ¡Jaune! ¡Jaune! ¡¿En dónde estás?! — Ruby alza su voz lo más que pueda y mira a todos lados sin obtener respuestas. Pero más avanzando, llega ver algo en medio del césped que llega a llamarle la atención — ¿Un Scroll? — Toma el aparato y se da la vuelta a correr

**XXXXXXX**

De vuelta en el campamento, en que ambos equipos logran reunirse, cada una mostrando claras expresiones de preocupación y miedo en el caso de Pyrrha del paradero del joven Arc. Rogando que no haya sido atacado por un Grimm, que mientras el sentimiento de incertidumbre se hace latente al poco rato todos voltean la mirada en vista de la joven Rose que llega corriendo.

— Oigan chicos, encontré esto mientras buscaba a Jaune — Muestra el Scroll a todos. Y ante la curiosidad, la campeona Nikos revisa lo que hay dentro del aparato en su sistema operativo.

— ¡Es el Scroll de Jaune! Puede que nos ayude a ubicarlo — Mientras la campeona Nikos revisa más a fondo con notoria desesperación, las demás cazadoras presentes miran de encima. Y mientras Pyrrha logra desbloquear la clave del Scroll protegido, se muestra una pantalla de un mensaje en grandes letras

**BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO GOURMET**

— ¿Mundo Gourmet? ¿Es acaso algún tipo de serie o un videojuego? — Insinúa la heredera Schnee sin comprender el significado del mensaje.

— ¡Ya se! Tal vez sea que como Jaune es buen chef. Sea un gran fanático de la gastronomía, y en su Scroll este repleto de cosas relacionadas a recetas y cocina — Sugiere la imperativa Nora bastante exaltada.

Pyrrha intenta indagar más a fondo, pero recibe el mismo mensaje por cada opción que intenta seleccionar — No lo sé. De acuerdo con esto, pide que sea conectado a una pantalla de alta calidad de imagen

— Entonces volvamos a la academia, e informemos de esto a Ozpin — Sugiere Blake mientras ve que todo el mundo asiente a su idea.

**XXXXXXX**

Horas después en los interiores de la Academia Beacon, más precisamente en la oficina del director Ozpin que está acompañado de la profesora Glynda Goodwitch que tras informarles de la aparente desaparición del líder del equipo JNPR, y haberse obtenido el Scroll como única evidencia de su paradero. Ozpin da la siguiente orden.

— Conéctalo al monitor principal. Y veamos qué es lo que hay dentro que nos pueda servir

Pyrrha conecta el Scroll de Jaune a un clave blanco. Que tras hacerlo el mismo Scroll muestra que se habilito el comando de Play, de la cuál todo el mundo como el resto del equipo JNPR, el equipo RWBY, más el director Ozpin y la profesora Glynda voltean a ver lo que se va transmitir a continuación.

En un mundo habitado por innumerables delicias, en donde hay ríos de jugos de diferentes sabores, montañas de chocolate, desiertos con oasis con palmeras en donde crecen cocos de malvaviscos y arbustos con flores de caramelo de fresa y uva. Más todo un sinfín de creaturas cuyas carnes tienen una jugosa exquisitez, suavidad y una textura de ensueño. Que toda persona que se aprecie debe probarlos aunque sea una vez en la vida.

Este es el Mundo Gourmet, hogar de todas las delicias inimaginables son reales. Donde la vida y el ecosistema respiran de alimentos de insuperable calidad. Y en donde los Chefs tienen el gran labor de satisfacer a millones de estómagos, con platillos de infarto y capaces de unir a las personas, y hacer felices a todo el mundo por igual.

**XXXXXXX**

Todo el mundo presente se quedan totalmente extrañados ante lo que están presenciando en pantalla. Mas por la cantidad de elementos mostrados, como flora y fauna relacionado a comidas bastante comunes y otras de corte exótico, que más de uno no logro captar de buenas a primeras. Pero a impresión general, nadie logro comprender lo que está sucediendo.

Ruby con un signo de interrogación encima cuestiona — No lo entiendo ¿Esto es la introducción de un videojuego de comida?

— Eso parece — Asiente Blake y mira un detalle que lo señala — Pero hay una señal que indica que es una grabación en vivo y en directo

— ¿Un mundo que gira en torno a la comida? Es una temática un tanto extraña, aunque puede ser interesante si se lleva bien, supongo — Insinúa Pyrrha mientras presta atención a todo lo que ve.

— Estoy de acuerdo en lo que dice señorita Nikos — Dijo el director Ozpin mientras bebe un poco de su café — Aunque ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el joven Jaune?

— No sé lo que pasa, pero a mí me está dando hambre ver toda esa comida — Dijo Nora notoriamente babeando mientras su estómago ruge por comida

**XXXXXX**

— ¿Cómo fue que termine metido en esto? — Hablo Jaune con notoria inseguridad caminando en medio de un bosque, estando vestido con traje de hombre de negocios. Mientras reflexiona de todo lo que está pasando.

**Flashback**

Dentro de un imponente Hotel de una infinidad de pisos, que se calculan de aproximadamente 350 a 380 pisos. Dentro de la cantidad de inmensas cocinas, se encuentra el cazador Jaune Arc parado en frente de una estofa encendida, con una gran olla de verduras y carne de diversas vacas hirviendo a todo vapor.

— ¡¿En dónde estoy?! ¡¿Y quiénes son toda esta gente?! — Grita muy confundido el estudiante de la Academia Beacon, viendo los alrededores de la gran cantidad de chefs haciendo sus labores de preparar platillos — ¡¿Y porque estoy vestido como chef?! — Se mira a sí mismo en un reflejo de una de las neveras metálicas, notando que no lleva la ropa de dormir que uso. Sino que lleva toda una indumentaria blanca de chef bastante modesta.

— ¡Chef Jaune! ¡El director quiere verlo enseguida! ¡Por favor sígueme! — Exclamo a lo lejos un mesero de alrededor de unos 40 años, calvo y con un bigote marrón que viste un esmoquin negro. Que de manera desesperada toma el brazo izquierdo del recién nombrado Chef Arc.

Dentro de un espacioso ascensor de más de 30 metros de ancho y 10 metros de alto, se encuentra Jaune junto al mesero. Que el supuesto chef intenta asimilar todo lo que está ocurriendo.

— _Apenas camine en el bosque en la noche, hasta que llego esa luz extraña. Que debió de haberme enviado a este lugar… ¿O tal vez estoy alucinando? _— Mira al mesero que esta de brazos cruzados y con una clara expresión de preocupación e impaciencia — Disculpa señor, esto debe de ser un error. Yo no soy un Chef. Soy un estudiante de una academia de cazadores.

— Ja, ja, ja, buena broma Chef Jaune, para un prodigioso chef que poco se graduó y es jefe del cuerpo de cocina de este hotel. Usted tiene un buen sentido del humor, de seguro al director le calmara sus chistes — Dijo el mesero con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué soy un prodigioso Chef? — Jaune sin entender nada de lo que está pasando, de repente le comienza salirle un montón de imágenes en su mente. Provocando que cierre los ojos y se agarre la cabeza con ambas manos — ¡Aaahhh! — En todas esas imágenes mentales le sale una inmensa cantidad de información sobre preparar ingredientes, métodos de cocina especiales. Información a detalle de quienes son y cómo funciona la Organización Internacional del Gourmet cuyas siglas son O.I.G. Hasta otras cosas de los denominados cazadores gourmet.

— ¡¿Se encuentra bien Chef Jaune?! ¡¿Necesitas urgentemente pastillas para la jaqueca?! — Grito muy asustado el mesero.

— No… No se preocupe… Solo es algo temporal — El joven chef se levanta mostrando una media sonrisa forzada y sudando un poco. Que mientras el ascensor sigue elevándose, empieza a dar con una suposición — No sé cómo, pero parece que este en algún tipo de realidad alterna… Una que gira en torno a la comida y gastronomía. Y esas imágenes en mi mente es para mantenerme en contexto ante este mundo… Es algo demasiado loco para ser verdad

Minutos más tarde dentro de una gran oficina de grandes lujos, como estatuas de caballeros medievales, pinturas de varios alimentos y platillos exóticos de los más variopintos, hasta estatuidas de diversas bestias. En un gran sofá esta Jaune sentado junto al mesero y al frente de ambos esta una silla de espalda.

— ¿Sabes porque te llame joven Jaune? — Hablo un hombre en tono formal, dejando inquieto al mesero como al recién chef.

— No señor director. No sé el motivo del cual me llamo — Responde Jaune sudando un poco del nerviosismo

El hombre voltea su silla revelándose como un sujeto vestido de un abrigo blanco, con un sombrero de bombín negro, en que su cabello de color naranja tiene un flequillo que cubre su ojo izquierdo, dejando visible su ojo de color verde. Pero al cazador de Beacon mira con atención el carnet del sujeto que dice exactamente Roman Torchwick, director del hotel y director de relaciones públicas de la O.I.G. — Te he llamado, porque muy pronto abra una gran reunión de varios miembros de empresarios han invertido una gran fortuna, para tener un banquete de carne de la mejor calidad. Y sé que tú, con tu talento como chef, serás capaz de preparar grandes platillos que satisfarían los estómagos de toda esa gente

Ante la interrogante Jaune le pregunta — Pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere que le prepare director Torchwick?

Roman con un tono divertido sugiere — Porque no preparar ¿Un poco de carne de Garaladrilo?

— Déjame decirle señor director, que ese pedido es imposible de cumplir de buenas a primeras — Responde el mesero con notoria seriedad — No es difícil cocinarla, pero conseguir la carne y capturarla va a ser imposible

— Tienes razón mi estimado, hablamos de una bestia con un nivel de captura de 5. Incluso si se usara un tanque, sería imposible de terminarlo — Asiente el director Roman mientras pone la barbilla encima de ambas manos juntas — En este caso, nuestra mejor alternativa y la más costosa, será pedírselo a un Cazador Gourmet. Y uno a una cualquiera…

El mesero comienza a exaltar sus ojos en señal de asombro — ¡Usted se refiere a…!

**Fin del Flashback**

— _Solo necesito encontrar a esa cazadora gourmet bastante famosa, y puede que una vez termine todo esto vuelva a la Academia con mi amigos… Eso espero_ — Concluyo el joven Arc tras terminar de lograr asimilar todo el evento que está involucrado, por extrañas obras del destino, o por el misterioso ente que lo llevo a este mundo.

**XXXXXXX**

Al igual que con Jaune. Todos estaban igual de confundidos de todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero lo más impresionante era ver al mismísimo Roman Torchwick, que ante todo pronóstico aquel criminal con fuertes vínculos con Wild Fang es mostrado como un respetado director en un hotel de lujo. Lo cual deja más confundido a todo el personal presente.

— Esto es todavía mucho más extraño ¿Por qué Jaune trabaja para ese criminal? — Cuestiona Weiss estando de brazos cruzando, mirando con seriedad lo mostrado.

Ren al prestar total atención da su análisis — De acuerdo a lo que dijo, aparentemente Jaune está atrapado en ese mundo de comida, en donde el personifica a un talentoso chef. Por ende ese Roman al que trabaja, no es el mismo criminal que conocemos. Aunque se vea idéntico

— Si es así ¿Podría haber versiones de nosotros de ese mundo al que está el chico vomito? — Insinúo Yang con un gesto pensativo.

— Creo señorita Xiao-Long, que todos estamos llegando a la misma conclusión. Aunque la pregunta es ¿Qué fue esa luz del que habla el joven Arc? — Dijo el director Ozpin con notoria intriga y curiosidad.

— Hablaron algo de cazar a una bestia. Aunque tengo curiosidad sobre eso de niveles de captura — Comenta Blake intentando descifrar algunas cosas que le llamaron la atención.

— Guau, sé que Jaune es buen cocinero. Pero que sea un prodigioso chef supera todas mis expectativas — Digo Nora muy intrigada de la información vista.

La líder de ojos plateado se queda muy pensativa de ver la versión alterna del criminal Torchwick — Si hay una versión de Roman en ese mundo ¿Cómo será la mía?

**XXXXXXX**

En medio de un gran precipicio que por debajo hay un gran lago, alguien está usando una impresionante caña de pescar de 5 metros de largo, que utiliza cables metálicos de aproximadamente unos 15 metros de longitud. Y en el gran rio usa de carnada a un gran saltamontes de casi unos 4 metros.

A unos 5 metros de distancia esta Jaune parado, que se queda impresionado por el gran tamaño de la caña de pescar. Y a los pocos segundos se golpea suavemente el cuello para recuperar la compostura. Para empezar a hablarle a quien sea dueño de tal caña de pescar — Disculpa, me enviaron aquí para ver si pudiera aceptar este pedido. Cuya recompensa son de 100 millones por todo, por cada kilogramo serán de 200 mil giles (1) y por su peso unos 500 kilogramos

La misteriosa figura que no se logra distinguir empieza a tomar de su canasta de picnic una langosta entera. De la cual la devora de un par de bocados, seguidamente toma con su mano derecha una botella de vidrio que contiene un whisky con 50% de alcohol y con la otra mano hace un rápido y limpio corte de la parte inferior de la botella, y bebe todo el whisky de un solo sorbo. Finalmente saca de su bolsillo un tallo de tabaco, que con un chasquido de la mano hace una chispa de la cual enciende el tabaco y se lo pone en la boca.

Jaune no paraba de quedarse impresionado de lo que la misteriosa persona acababa de demostrar. Pero lo más impresionante era algo muy particular — ¡¿RUBY?!

— Ah — La misteriosa figura se revela siendo idéntica a la líder del equipo RWBY, más precisamente Ruby Rose con piel pálida, ojos plateados y su cabello negro predominante más el ligero tono rojizo en los mechones pero ligeramente más largo y recogida en una cola de caballo por abajo , y cuya voz es igualita al de la líder. Pero esta versión alterna mientras fuma de su tabaco, voltea la mirada confundida preguntando lo siguiente — ¿Y tú quién carajo eres?

— _No puede ser, es Ruby sin duda_ — Reflexiono Jaune muy anonadado, y al ver que esta versión alterna de Ruby está fumando tabaco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se cuestiona — ¿Qué edad tiene ella para estar haciendo estas cosas? — Ve que ella se para mientras disfruta de su tabaco, y al verla a detalle ella tiene notables diferencias ante la Ruby Rose que conoce. Siendo una de ellas lo abismalmente alta que es comparada a la Ruby original, inclusive es más alta que el haciéndolo parecer un niño pequeño (2) más que viste de un leotardo negro con cuello rojos y unos pantalones cortos rojos junto con pantimedias negras que hace resaltar su bien proporcionado y esbelto cuerpo, y un par de zapatos deportivos de suela roja y cuerdas del mismo color. Hasta en proporciones de bustos no se queda atrás, a un nivel que derrota con facilidad a la propia Yang Xiao-Long. Sin contar que se ve más madura tanto en su físico como en la forma como actúa, dotándola de una peculiar belleza de mujer guerrera. En que Jaune casi hipnotizado con la cara como tomate comenta mentalmente — _Es como ver a una Súper Ruby, y hasta más atractiva, más genial y más hermosa… ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!_

Tras una larga explicación de todo el asunto sobre la búsqueda de la bestia, la Ruby alterna comenta — Hmm un Garaladrilo… Dependiendo de sus partes, una de 1Kg se puede vender a 500 giles en una tienda. Dime chico ¿Tus clientes son toda una ciudad entera? ¿O me equivoco?

Con un poco de nervios Jaune le responde — Bueno, se trata para una reunión de clientes muy exclusivos que han pagado una gran fortuna, para que se les prepare la carne de Garaladrilo

— Como sea, probablemente sean esos idiotas de la I.G.O. — Afirma Ruby muy despreocupada tras apretar el tabaco con la mano hasta reducirlo a polvo. Mientras adopta una expresión seria — Concluyo que capturar a uno vivo, puede que sea complicado hasta imposible. Puede que sea un trabajo muy difícil

— Pero ¿Aceptas el trabajo? — Pregunta Jaune un poco inseguro de la respuesta de la cazadora.

Ruby nota que su caña de pescar está siendo jalada, por lo que muy emocionada exclama — ¡Ya vino uno! — Agarra fuertemente su caña de pescar. Y en ese momento la cazadora gourmet hace uso de una sobrehumana fuerza, de la cual logra pescar a un mastodóntico pescado de probablemente unos 12 metros o hasta más con un par de pinzas de crustáceo, que ha mordido el gran anzuelo y al momento de estar salpicando en lo alto, aparece una gigantesca ave mucho más grande que el pez. Que con sus garras intenta tomar al pez con pinzas — Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya bastardo — Aprovechando que el pez aun muerde el anzuelo, Ruby jala con mucha más fuerza su caña de pescar haciendo que tanto el pez como el ave choquen violentamente contra el suelo, y ambos pierdan por completo la consciencia — Genial, dos pájaros de un tiro. Un Pez con pinzas y un halcón de 5 colas, hoy es mi día de suerte

— _¡Esto es increíble! _— Jaune se quedó paralizado con los ojos exageradamente abierto más la boca abierta con la mandíbula tocando el piso. De la súper humana fuerza que esta Ruby ha demostrado en mover a un par de gigantescas bestias salvajes.

— Esta es la mejor caña de pescar que he adquirido. Hecha con 76 milímetros de barra de acero y con cables para elevadores para envolver, que lo máximo que puede soportar son más de 40 toneladas. Con este bebe se puede atrapar a una ballena pequeña — Ruby presume de su caña de pesca mientras levanta al par de grandes animales con una sola mano.

— _Yo diría que es mucho más impresionante la gran fuerza que tiene esta chica_ — Pensó Jaune de forma irónica viendo como aquella Ruby levanta a seres que son el quíntuple de su tamaño con total normalidad.

Ruby de forma casual comenta — Aunque la caña es buena, el Garaladrilo podría romperlo a la mitad como si fuera una simple rama. ¿Estas consciente de lo difícil que sería capturarlo vivo?

— Ok lo capto — Asiente Jaune con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Si es así, dile a tu jefe que me pague el doble ¡Por qué lo capturare vivo a como dé lugar! — Afirma Ruby muy segura mientras asegura que ambas bestias estén muertas del golpe.

— ¿Pero no dijo usted que sería imposible capturar a esa bestia? — Cuestiona Jaune sin entender nada.

— Dije que sería complicado hasta casi lo imposible, o sea que hay probabilidad de triunfar… Ahora iré a pescar otro pez — Responde Ruby muy calmada mientras vuelve a pescar

— ¿Otro pez? ¿Pero qué hay de esos dos que capturaste? — Señala el chico a los recién muertos animales.

— Ellos son solo el postre, aún faltan más — Ruby al poco rato logra pescar a otro pez con pinzas con total facilidad.

— _¡¿De verdad pretende que eso sea solo el postre?!_ — Pensó Jaune totalmente incrédulo ante la idea.

**XXXXXXX**

Hay un silencio total en toda la oficina, en donde todos sin excepción estaban completamente anonadados de lo que acabaron de presenciar en directo. Por un minuto entero nadie dijo nada, estando todos con los ojos muy abiertos y con las mandíbulas casi pisando el suelo, siendo la primera la luchadora que dominada por los nervios, señala con el dedo.

— ¿Esa es mi hermana?

— Eso pa-pa-rece — Tartamudeo la heredera Schnee sin poder creer lo que está viendo — Mas importante ¿Cómo pudo pescar a esos monstruos así de grandes?

— ¿Es cierto que lo que pesco dijo que era solo el postre? ¿Realmente pretende comerse todo como si no fuera gran cosa? — Dijo Pyrrha muy impresionada.

— _Yo también quisiera tenerlos de postre_ — Pensó Blake babeando al querer comerse el pescado junto a la gigantesca ave.

— ¿Qué edad tiene esa chica para estar fumando y bebiendo alcohol de esa manera? — Cuestiona la maestra Goodwitch con cierta preocupación al imaginarse a la joven Rose con esos hábitos.

— Hmm… Interesante. Parece que algunas versiones de nosotros pueden que sean drásticamente diferentes, en más de un sentido como la señorita Rose — Decreto Ozpin muy pensativo mientras voltea la mirada hacia la estudiante mencionada — ¿Qué opina al respecto?... Señorita Rose?

— Yo… Yo… — Ruby esta con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo a espaldas de todo el mundo, que deja a más de uno preocupado por su reacción — Soy… ¡SUPER GENIAL! — Grita muy emocionada con estrellas en los ojos mientras corre dando vueltas por toda la oficina — ¡Vieron como capturo a esos gigantescos animales! ¡Con esa SUPER FUERZA que uso! ¡FUE ULTRA SUPER MEGA GENIALMENTE INCREIBLE!

— ¡Si fue Súper Emocionante! — Grita Nora igual de emocionada que la cazadora de capucha roja — ¡¿Y viste como corto esa botella con solo usar una mano?! ¡Y de como prendió fuego de un chasquido!

— ¡Si eso también fue increíble! ¡¿De verdad se puede hacer eso?! — Cuestiona la líder roja muy entusiasmada mientras intenta imitar el prender fuego mediante chasquidos, que al mismo tiempo la imperativa Nora intenta hacer lo mismo

— Oh por favor, no ven que esa Ruby con quien esta con Jaune ni si quiera es normal — Dijo Weiss de forma escéptica ante la idea de prender fuego con las manos — ¿Qué clase de ser humano puede levantar como si nada objetos que pesan varias toneladas? Si ni siquiera hay registro de alguien con una Semblanza que hace tales cosas

— Bueno… Jaune está en otro mundo, y eso puede implicar que algunas cosas que para nosotros son increíbles. Para ellos debe de ser algo normal — Responde Ren con un simple análisis.

— Es cierto, mejor sigamos viendo lo que vendrá enseguida — Sugiere Pyrrha mientras todo el mundo vuelven a enfocarse en la pantalla.

**XXXXXXX**

Horas más tarde en la ciudad más cercana, en un puerto de embarcación. La cazadora gourmet prepara una bolsa de sus pertenencias mientras camina directo hacia un bote, pero luego se sorprende de ver a aquel joven cocinero rubio — ¿Acaso tú piensas ir conmigo Jaune?

— Si, me ordenaron que fuera a investigar el comportamiento del Garaladrilo. Si no es mucha molestia — Responde con nerviosismo Jaune mientras esta vestido de ropa militar amarilla de soldado raso se pone la mano detrás de la nuca y esboza una sonrisa forzada. Teniendo un pensamiento en mente — _¿Por qué presiento que debí decir no?_

— ¿Y sabes a donde vamos a ir?

— Si, me dijeron que son las islas de nombre Barón Marsh. Y aparentemente es una zona muy peligrosa — Tras decir lo último, el chico rubio se mentaliza — _Por favor, que sea una simple exageración. No creo que haya algo peor que los Grimms _

— Mmm… Ya veo. O sea que has preparado tu testamento. Vaya que no le tienes miedo a morir — Insinúo la Ruby alterna sintiendo respeto ante la supuesta valentía del cocinero que lo acompañara

El ahora Chef Jaune se le pone la frente azul, esbozando una larga sonrisa con los ojos abiertos — ¿Mi testamento?

Ruby camina a un paso de entrar al bote, y saluda al capitán a cargo — Oye Tom. Perdón si te estoy molestando

En el bote se encuentra un hombre a casi la misma altura que de la cazadora gourmet, de piel morena y cabello oscuro que lleva unos lentes oscuros, y viste un uniforme blanco de gorra que tiene escrito GOURMET, y a espaldas de la camisa hay un dibujo de una serpiente purpura. Que en un desganado tono responde — Solo un poco Ruby. No estoy de buen humor en estos momentos

— ¿Y cómo está tu esposa? No la he visto en mucho tiempo — Ruby tira la bolsa blanca al bote

— Me dejo al ver que los impuestos Gourmet volvieron a subir — Dijo el capitán Tom mientras desata las sogas que sujetan el barco.

— Eso es terrible — Ruby se monta al bote, que al hacerlo el vehículo tambalea al sentir su peso

— Debe de ser unos 210 kg… No, son 215 kg — Pensó Tom analíticamente y casualmente le comenta a la cazadora gourmet — ¿Estas a dieta Ruby?

— No, solo hice un ligero ejercicio de media hora durante esta mañana

Impresionado del dato, el capitán exclama — ¡¿Pierdes 15 kilos en una media?! ¡¿Qué clase de porquería es esa?! — Dándose un pequeño respiro, le dirige una pequeña sonrisa — Esta bien. Podemos ir tan rápido como sea posible a las islas Barón como gustes

— Que bien, y por cierto. Que tenemos a un cliente — Ruby voltea la mirada hacia el cocinero — ¡Oye Jaune! ¡Si vas a venir, trae tu trasero aquí ahora!

— ¡Espera Ruby! ¡¿No debería primero escribir mi testamento aquí?! — Dijo Jaune bastante inseguro con un papel en la mano

— ¡Hazlo en el bote! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

En el transcurso del viaje, el bote se mueve a una gran velocidad mientras tranquilamente saca tres botellas de champaña. Que de un solo movimiento con el pulgar las abre al mismo tiempo y en un instante se las termina de un solo intento.

— ¿Bebiendo en el trabajo? ¿Por qué no me das unas de tus champañas? — Preguntó Tom con obvio sarcasmo.

— Es solo el aperitivo, ahora comeré mi desayuno — Dijo la chica cazadora mientras saca de su bolsa una gran sandwich con varios tipos de jamón, queso, lechugas y pepinillos. Y se lo come entero de tres bocados.

Mira a Jaune escribiendo en el papel que lleva — ¡¿Y quién es ese de ahí?! ¡¿Es un aprendiz de Cazador Gourmet?!

Ruby levanta la mano izquierda del chico de Beacon — Él es mi cliente Jaune. Y parece que se quiere morir muy pronto

— ¡Si yo no dije eso! — Exclama Jaune disgustado, mientras reflexiona de su estado — _Aunque técnicamente soy aprendiz de cazador… De Grimms, y que parece que pronto voy a morir_

— Ja, ja Sí que te topas con gente muy extraña — Comenta el capitán entre risas — Oye Jaune, el lugar a donde vamos a ir es muy peligroso. Pero descuida, que si eres herido no te abandonare. Porque si te mueres, sería como si hubieras cometido suicidio

— Gracias… Eso me hace feliz — Asiente el chef con una sonrisa torcida en zigzag. Tras terminar su testamento improvisado, voltea a ver como Ruby saca de su bolsa un gran pescado crudo que enseguida lo degusta a cuatro bocados, y saca otro pescado — _¿Es que acaso ella nunca para de comer?_

Tras terminar su quinto pescado crudo, Ruby voltea a preguntarle — Por cierto Jaune ¿Para qué restaurante trabajas? ¿Uno de lujo? ¿O un hotel exclusivo?

— Pues… Supuestamente trabajo para el Hotel de la O.I.G. Como chef jefe — Responde tímidamente el chico, y recibe un suave manotazo de espaldas por la cazadora gourmet

— ¡Trabajas para ese hotel de 5 estrellas! ¿Por qué no me invitas para un buffet una vez que terminemos? — Pregunta Ruby muy animada.

— Sabes. Puede que suene una completa locura lo que diré. Pero en realidad soy de otro mundo, en donde soy un simple estudiante de una prestigiosa academia de cazadores. Y que de pronto mientras caminaba por la noche en los bosques, vino una gran luz dorada. Y de la nada me volví en un prodigioso chef jefe, y termine involucrado en todo esto sin saber por qué — Al terminar de contar su historia ve que la cazadora gourmet muestra una expresión neutral — Lo sé, es una locura, y no te culpo si no me crees

— Descuida Jaune te creo. Y por el aroma de los ingredientes que has usado, puedo ver que tienes potencial para ser un cazador gourmet como dices ser aprendiz

— _Bueno, al menos es algo_ — Ligeramente decepcionado por ser mal interpretado. Por curiosidad pregunta — ¿Cómo es eso del olor de los ingredientes que uso?

— ¡Chico, mejor que te acostumbres! ¡Que el súper desarrollado sentido del olfato de Ruby, es mucho mejor que de cualquier perro policía! — Exclama el capitán en tono informal.

Seguidamente Ruby explica — Con solo oler los ingredientes en las que un chef logra hacer contacto por cierto tiempo. Puedo verificar el nivel del chef de acuerdo a la calidad y sabor de los mismos, y en tu caso Jaune. Tienes un gran talento como chef, por lo que no me extraña que seas un prodigio

— Gracias Ruby — Asiente Jaune, para de nuevo reflexionar a profundidad — _Antes de entrar a este mundo, prepare una parrillada para mis amigos con diferentes platillos… Tal vez lo que dice esta Ruby sea cierto, y tenga un talento que ignoraba _— Ve su mano derecha y la empuña con determinación — _Si es así, una vez que logre volver me asegurare de hacerlos felices con lo que logre aprender de este mundo_

**XXXXXXX**

Muchas preguntas e interrogantes estaban a la mente de muchos, y otros estaban fascinados por ciertos detalles, como Blake que no paraba de babear pensando en tener aquella bolsa con toneladas de pescado crudo.

— Ya quisiera que Jaune vuelva para que prepare toda esa comida que tiene aquella Ruby — Dijo Yang muy interesada, con pequeña baba al pensar en lo que podría comer.

— _Estando en otro mundo se preocupa en nosotros, y en cómo hacernos felices_ — Pyrrha se limpia una lagrima de lo fuertemente conmovida que esta.

— _Yo quisiera tener esa bolsa llena de pescado_ — Blake fantasea el tomar el lugar de Jaune para comer el pescado. Mientras se abraza a si misma al sentir que su estómago ruge por comer.

Weiss cuestiona — Yo me pregunto ¿Cómo es que esa Ruby es capaz de comer cantidades obscenas de comida? ¿Y perder más de 15 kilos en media hora? ¿Y sin mostrar signos de obesidad, estando en completa forma?

— Tu mismo lo dijiste señorita Schnee — Responde Ozpin tras tomar de su café — Esa Ruby que esta con Jaune no es normal bajo nuestros estándares. Al mostrar una súper fuerza y un olfato muy desarrollado, no se hace descabellado el pensar que pueda usar métodos especiales para bajar de peso en un corto periodo

— Aparte del monstruoso apetito. Parece que también tiene una gran resistencia al alcohol, con beber whisky y tres champañas a la vez sin embriagarse — Dijo Glynda sintiendo un poco de envidia del poder beber grandes cantidades de bebidas alcohólicas, sin caer bajo efectos del mismo alcohol.

Entre la verdadera Ruby y Nora, ambas intentan hacer fuego mediante chasquidos. Que tras fallar varias veces — ¡Whooa! — de manera inesperada a la líder de capucha roja logra hacer una chispa, que incluso Nora se queda muy impresionada al verlo en acción — ¡Chicos vean esto!

— ¿Qué pasa hermanita? — Pregunta Yang que se da la vuelta.

— ¡Logre hacer fuego con chasquidos! ¡Es posible hacerlo! ¡Miren! — Ruby muy emocionada, intenta repetir la proeza que hizo y solo logra hacer unas pequeñas chispas eléctricas — Tal vez no sea tan genial como lo hizo mi otra yo, pero es posible hacerlo y sin semblanza requerida

**XXXXXXX**

Devuelta al bote el capitán da el aviso — ¡Oigan todos! La isla esta justo en frente

La cazadora gourmet al chico chef miran una gran isla montañosa, que a su orilla hay un gran lecho de violentas rocas a grandes cantidades.

— Esa es la isla sur de las islas Barón. La isla Babaría — Dijo Ruby dando una pequeña sonrisa al ver la isla.

— Pero, no lo entiendo — Cuestiona Jaune sudando en la cara — ¿Cómo se supone que lleguemos a la isla, con todas esas rocas de ahí?

— Este lecho de rocas es llamado Valla de Barón. Y no importa que tan alta o baja este la marea, porque no hay un solo camino a seguir en estas rocas — Explica Ruby y voltea a ver al capitán del bote con una sonrisa — La única persona que sabe cómo entrar, es nuestro capitán

— ¡Agárrense de algo! — Acelera el motor del bote a una gran velocidad, mientras logra dar varios derrapes y medias vueltas alrededor de las rocas.

Jaune al no poder sujetarse de algo, choca y se tropieza en todo movimiento y vuelta del bote. Y se distraer al ver como Ruby se queda parada sin moverse bajo la inercia del bote — ¿Cómo puede estar parada de esa forma? Si el bote se mueve demasiado rapido

— Como esto es una ruta estrella. Solo botes que pesan menos de 20 toneladas son capaces de pasar — Dijo Ruby, que mientras más avanza el bote. Ve que en una de las rocas se encuentra una manada de bizarras creaturas de piel beige, que tienen unos resaltantes ojos pupila fina de serpiente, un par de colmillos y unas aletas en lo que parecen ser sus orejas — _¿Monos de Viernes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

— Aquí estamos — Informa el capitán conduciendo el bote a un gran pantano de espesos arboles — Este es la única entrada de las islas Barón. Lo llaman El Puente de los Demonios. Es un canal de Manglares

— ¡Aquí está bien! ¿Podrías darme una balsa? — Sugiere Ruby con tono serio.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? — Pregunta el capitán.

— El ambiente de esta isla la sintiendo extraña, puedo oler ciertas fragancias — Ruby mira con cautela los tales monos de viernes que se escabullen por los arboles — Huelo a problemas

Unos minutos después en una balsa en donde Ruby está remando y a frente suyo esta Jaune armado con un rifle de cacería, que no para de temblar de miedo mientras recuerda — _Espero que solo sea una exageración, los niveles de captura que me dijo ese hombre. Ni siquiera los Grimm que conozco son así de peligrosos_

**Flashback**

En un salón de clases se encuentra el director Roman detrás de una pizarra, y tiene en sus manos un bastón negro. A frente suyo esta Jaune sentado en un pupitre escolar — Muy bien chef Arc. Asumo que estas al tanto del tema de los niveles de captura que la O.I.G. Decide ponerles a las bestias salvajes. Una forma práctica de determinar la dificultad de capturar y domesticar bestias — Muestra en la pizarra la imagen de un dinosaurio con aletas en la parte superior de la cabeza, estando rodeada de varias personas armadas — Por ejemplo una bestia de nivel 1, se requeriría de aproximadamente unos 10 cazadores profesionales. Una de nivel 2 más de 20 o 30 cazadores. Y una de nivel 5 se requeriría de un pelotón completo, más de un tanque de guerra de ser necesario

— El Garaladrilo que menciona director es de nivel 5 ¿De verdad esa cazadora gourmet es tan hábil para capturarlo? — Cuestiona Jaune levantado su mano.

— Como sea. He obtenido unos datos que nos conciernen acerca del Garaladrilo — Roman se da la vuelta mientras sigue explicando — Se dice que el Garaladrilo vive más de 150 años, y que a esa edad tiende a tener más apetito y ser más agresivo de lo usual. Por su débil capacidad reproductiva, no hay certeza si esta entre las especies en peligro de extinción. Pero sus expectativas de vida crecen cada año. Y últimamente se dice que hay reportes de un Garaladrilo de 300 años

— ¿300 años? — Dijo Jaune muy intrigado

— Si son correctos los datos en que un Garaladrilo se hace más agresivo, conforme pasan los años. Probablemente este animal este lejos de ser nivel 5, sino a un nivel mayor — Roman vuelve a darse la vuelta viendo al chef en frente — Personalmente no me importaría doblarle la paga a la cazadora gourmet, o que el chef en jefe la acompañe. Pero asegúrate de que obtengas relevantes datos de ese garaladrilo ¿Quedo claro Chef Jaune Arc?

**Fin del Flashback**

— Jaune… Jaune. Tierra a Jaune — Ruby mira extrañada al chico que está sumido en sus pensamientos. Y enseguida reacciona, por lo que le pregunta — Dime ¿Te arrepientes de venir?

— Eh… No ¡Claro que no! — Exclama exaltado el chef sujetando el rifle

— Muy bien, porque ya llegamos — Ruby se para de la balsa y da un paso adelante fuera del bote en tierra firme.

**XXXXXX**

— ¿Escucharon todo eso? — Pregunta Blake muy preocupada

— Que podemos ver y escuchar los pensamientos de Jaune, y de esa Ruby como si fuera un programa de T.V. — Dijo Yang muy curiosa

— Creo que la señorita Belladonna se refería al tema de los niveles de captura, que detallo ese Roman en pantalla. Y ciertamente es algo fascinante el nivel de peligro que parecen presentar — Comento el director Ozpin mirando de manera seria.

— ¿10 cazadores profesionales para una bestia de nivel 1? ¿Y un pelotón con tanque para uno de nivel 5? — Dijo la maestra Goodwitch con inquietud — Haciendo equivalencia, un nivel 1 serían entr Grimms. Y un nivel 5 sería un aproximado de 30 Grimms ¿De verdad contrataron a esa Ruby para esa tarea?

La líder del equipo RWBY abre los ojos con una larga sonrisa — ¡¿Eso significa que mi yo de ese mundo puede arrasar ejércitos de Grimms?!

— Viendo lo que es capaz de hacer esa versión tuya, no veo que sea algo descabellado — Dijo Weiss con un gesto pensativo — Pero me intriga saber que ese Garaladrilo del que buscan, tenga más de 300 años de edad

— Suponiendo que sea cierto que mientras más edad tenga esa bestia, más agresiva se vuelve — Dijo Pyrrha muy preocupada, mientras no para de mirar a Jaune — _Por favor Jaune, cuídate_

— Hay algo que me inquieta — Insinúa Nora llamando la atención de todos — Porque esa Ruby llamo a esos animales Monos de Viernes ¿Hacen algo durante los Viernes?

**XXXXXX**

Siguiendo por la travesía en la isla Babaría, en el transcurso se comienza a escucharse rugidos y aullidos de diversos animales e insectos a todo lo largo del pantano.

— Esos sonidos me inquietan — Comenta Jaune caminando y a la vez temblando del miedo.

— Normal que las bestias hagan esos sonidos. Hay por lo menos como 200 especies en las islas Barón. Pero el que está muy alto en la cadena alimenticia es sin duda el Garaladrilo — Informa Ruby muy tranquila. Y de pronto se detiene, alzando su mano izquierda a su espalda — ¡Detente justo ahí Jaune!

— ¿Qué? — Acata la orden sin entender el motivo, y grita al ver lo que hay en frente — ¡WHAAAAA!

Aparece un monstruoso animal felino, de pelaje naranja y con un par de grandes dientes de sable, y con una altura de unos 5 metros. Que mira muy agresividad a la cazadora gourmet y al chico de Remant.

**Nombre: Tigre Barón**

**Categoría: Mamífero**

**Nivel de Captura: 3**

— ¿Oye gatito? — Ruby baja la cabeza por un momento estando rodeada de una sombra — ¿Quieres ver cual mordida es más fuerte? — Al mostrar la mirada enseña unas aterradoras pupilas rojas pequeñas, junto a una afilada dentadura de tiburón con exaltados colmillos. Que ante esa aterradora mirada el Tigre Barón huye despavorido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? — Pregunta Jaune estando a espaldas de la cazadora gourmet, que baja su arma sin entender el contexto de la escena.

— Algo anda mal aquí. Los Tigres Barones son bestias que viven lo profundo del pantano. Y los Monos de Viernes que vi en las rocas — Dijo Ruby en análisis de la situación presente.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Porque los Monos de Viernes son conocidas por su cobardía y tener la costumbre de esconderse en cuevas ¿Por qué estarían en un lugar tan descubierto? — Señala la cazadora gourmet levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha — La única posibilidad que ocurra todo esto. Sea que exista otro poderoso depredador merodeando por las islas

Al escuchar ese dato, le viene en la mente las palabras que detalle el director Torchwick sobre el tema.

_**Si son correctos los datos en que un Garaladrilo se hace más agresivo, conforme pasan los años. Probablemente este animal este lejos de ser nivel 5, sino a un nivel mayor**_

Con nerviosismo le comenta — Eh, Ruby. Ese peligroso depredador que insinúas debe de ser el Garaladrilo

— Probablemente… Dime todo lo que sabes — Pide Ruby con una mirada de seriedad y con los ojos entrecerrados.

**XXXXXX**

Todos se quedaron aterrados al momento como aquella versión de Ruby mostro aquella monstruosa mirada, que la hacía ver como una demonio. Tanto es el miedo que muchos saltaron del susto, como Blake que se pega del techo estando a espaldas y con los pelos erizados.

— Definitivamente esa Ruby no es normal. Ni siquiera es humana para empezar — Insiste Weiss escondiéndose debajo de una mesa.

— Soy genial… Y aterradora a la vez ¿Eso es posible? — Pregunta Ruby abrazándose con su hermana mayor

— Eso parece hermanita. No quisiera que ella sea mi hermana — Yang se imagina a si misma corriendo por su vida, mientras lentamente es seguida por esa Súper Ruby con la aterradora mirada. Preguntando quien se atrevió a comerse sus galletas.

— Jaune deberá de cuidarse de esa Ruby, que de cualquier monstruo — Insinúa Pyrrha estando detrás de un matorral.

— Que bien que ella no es mi alumna. De seguro debe ser una graduada — Dijo nerviosamente la maestra siendo cargada de manera nupcial por el director.

— _Hmm… Creo que Salem se desmayaría del miedo, si llegase a verla_ — Fue el pensamiento del director Ozpin.

**XXXXXX**

Luego de informarle de todo lo relacionado al Garaladrilo a la cazadora gourmet, ella insinúa — Vaya, vaya. Un Garaladrilo que ha vivido más de 300. De seguro debe de ser delicioso — Empieza a babear a gran volumen mientras se mentaliza _— Quiero devorarlo entero. Tal vez sea tan bueno que lo meta en mi Menú Completo de Comida_ — Luego de limpiarse la boca al avanzar, le avisa al chef — Por cierto Jaune. De ahora en adelante, no hay nada que puedas matar con ese rifle

— ¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?! — Grito muy asustado el chico rubio, que empieza a aferrarse del arma creyendo que le está jugando una broma pesada. Y siguiendo su avance mira al cielo notando a varias creaturas voladoras, semejantes a dragones y dinosaurios. Bajando la mirada — ¡HAAA! — Se topa con gran anfibio azul, y ojos amarillos de una gran boca enseñando su lengua.

**Nombre: Rana Serpiente**

**Categoría: Anfibio**

**Nivel de Captura: 1**

Antes que la rana hiciera un movimiento, llega Ruby al rescate agarrando al anfibio por el cuello. Y lo disloca matándolo con extrema facilidad — Me decepcionas Jaune ¿Acaso no recibes pedidos de cocinar Ranas Serpientes?

— Perdón, es la primera vez que veo una de esas cosas — Argumenta Jaune nervioso, y entonces sin previo aviso algo rosado con manchas negras se le pega en la mano — ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTA COSA ASQUEROSA?!

— Es solo una sanguijuela. Solo déjala ir — Afirma Ruby viendo a la creatura.

— ¡Por favor quítamela! ¡Quítamela! — Insiste Jaune muy desesperado y agita el brazo.

— Oye, si intentas quitarla a la fuerza la herida será muy grave… Espera un momento — La cazadora va hacia un manglar y toma unas hierbas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta el chico mirando las hiervas

— Son hojas de los manglares. Déjame ver tu mano — Ruby estruja las hojas encima de la mano del chico. Y hace salir una gota de sal, provocando que la sanguijuela se retire de la mano.

— Se soltó ¿Pero cómo? — El chef mira confundida a la sanguijuela que agoniza en el suelo.

— Es que las sanguijuelas no soportan la sal — Explica Ruby que levanta uno de sus dedos — Los manglares absorben la sal del agua de mar. Lo cual hace que sus frutos y hojas sean tan salados, que ni los insectos los comen. Pero dependiendo de especies de sanguijuelas, algunas son comestibles. Por lo que mejor deberías de estudiarlas chef Jaune Arc

— Gracias por la información Ruby — Jaune saca una libreta, de la cual empieza a escribir.

Minutos más tarde, el joven Arc mira con temor el cielo repleto de numerosas bestias voladoras, en que la mayoría tienen un inquietante aspecto de película de terror. Que nervioso dice — ¿Por qué hay tantos monstruos voladores?

— Es porque las Islas Barón son conocidas por sus colosales bestias voladoras. Que al dominar el cielo es imposible llegar en helicóptero, por eso es que venimos en bote — La cazadora nota que el sol se está ocultando — Ya casi es de noche, nos quedaremos aquí

— ¿Y eso porque? ¿No deberíamos ir a la zona pantanosa? — Cuestiona el chico muy confundido

— El Garaladrilo es nocturno, es mejor cazarlo cuando es débil — Responde la cazadora con una sonrisa tranquila — Iremos mañana

**XXXXXXX**

— Oigan chicos ¿No creen que en donde esta Jaune es lo mismo que estar en un nido de Grimms? — Dijo Nora muy preocupada mirando a los demás compañeros.

— ¿En serio? No me digas — Responde Yang con total sarcasmo — Es muchísimo peor por lejos ¿Se imagen ir a una isla repleta de horribles monstruos y saber que tus armas no sirven para nada?

— Seria una completa pesadilla — Blake se visualiza estando rodeada por un ejército de Beowolfs furiosos.

— ¡Ni muerta daría un pie en esa isla repleta de cosas asquerosas! — Grita muy exaltada la heredera Schnee, que el solo pensar en ser atacada por sanguijuelas le empieza a helarle la sangre y hacerla temblar como gelatina.

— ¡Hay que salvar a Jaune cuanto antes! — Exclama Pyrrha en total pánico y va a revisar el Scroll en busca de algún modo de entrar a aquel mundo alterno de gastronomía.

— Mantenga la calma señorita Nikos. Ni si quiera sabemos cómo Jaune termino atrapado, de momentos solo podemos rezar por su seguridad — Insiste Ozpin con mucha seriedad, viendo como la campeona intenta protestar — Aparte, aquella versión de la señorita Rose parece que sabe muy bien lo que hace. Por ende puedo afirmar que él va a estar bien

— ¡Si! ¡Es verdad! — Dijo Ruby muy emocionada — No solo es súper fuerte, sino que es muy inteligente y sabe muchas cosas

— Puede que termines por aprender más de ti misma señorita Rose — Insinúa la maestra Glynda notando el potencial de conocimiento que ofrece la Ruby alterna

**XXXXXXX**

Ya en la noche, se prende una fogata en donde se cocina la Rana Serpiente. Que una vez termina la cazadora gourmet lo agarra para dar un gran bocado.

— Hmmm… Esta delicioso la Rana Serpiente ¿No lo crees Jaune? — Muy gustosa da otro mordisco a la comida — Tengo vino por si quieres

— Por otro lado Ruby — Jaune mira la herida en su mano que sangra — No ha parado de sangrar desde que esa sanguijuela me mordió

— Es porque las sanguijuelas segregan una sustancia llamada hirudina, cuando succionan la sangre. Esa sustancia evita que la sangre coagule — Saca una botella de vino de la bolsa — Dejara de sangrarte pronto

— ¿Pero qué tan pronto? — El chef mira muy nervioso la cantidad de animales salvajes que les rodea. Que se muestran muy hambrientos, por la baba en sus bocas — ¿Y qué hay de esas bestias que nos miran?

— Probablemente están hambrientas, por lo que esperan por las sobras. Hay un periodo de escases en esta isla llena de provisiones — Se termina lo que queda de la rana cosida — El Garaladrilo es omnívoro y come bastante. Por lo que si el dato de la O.I.G. Es correcto, entonces la inestabilidad de la isla es causada por ese cocodrilo de 300 años — Bebe un poco del vino — Y no es solo el pantano. También cabe la posibilidad que devaste toda la isla

— Eso quiere decir que varias especies de animales se enfrentan en una gran crisis — Sugiere Jaune temblando al pensar en el peligro de la bestia — No espera un segundo… ¿El Garaladrilo también podría cruzar el océano? Si se le acaba la comida en esta isla ¿Tal vez cruce el océano?

— ¡SHHH! Silencio — Ruby pone el dedo índice en frente su boca en señal de silencio. Mientras de repente se comienza a sentir un inquietante silencio por toda la zona, y las bestias se detienen.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — Divaga el chico rubio y ve como los animales huyen despavoridos sin saber la razón. Luego escucha el agua del lago burbujear y — ¡WHOOOAA! — Sale una monstruosa serpiente marina de casi unos 10 metros, que enseña sus afilados dientes.

— ¿Una Serpiente Pantanosa en este lugar? — Dijo Ruby un poco confundida ante la repentina aparición de la bestia, pero la misma se cae en la tierra sin dar otro movimiento.

— ¿Ese monstruo está muerto? — Pregunta Jaune confundido ante la repentina falsa alarma.

La cazadora gourmet ve a más detalle al animal muerto y mira una gran mordida que tiene en el cuello, de más de aproximadamente 1,35 metros de ancho. Que incrédula ante la causa de la muerte comenta — ¿Muerto de un mordisco? No… No es solo eso. Más que el poder de la mordida, es el tamaño de la misma — Ve a más detalle el cadáver y nota a varias sanguijuelas succionando la sangre — Ahora entiendo. Pese que el nivel de captura de la Serpiente Pantanosa es de 5, también la dificultad de localizarla depende en gran parte

Jaune empieza a temblar del terror — Ru-ru-by, Ruby

— Es por el olor de la sangre — Ruby voltea la cabeza a su izquierda — Y desde el momento que entramos a la isla, hemos sido tus objetivos. Señor Garaladrilo — Sale la luz de la luna llena a iluminar todo, y entre la oscuridad se muestra a un gigantesco cocodrilo de aproximadamente unos 25 metros con ocho patas, piel escamosa color vino y un par de ojos verde opaco — Retrocede Jaune

**Nombre: Garaladrilo (300)**

**Categoría: Reptil**

**Nivel de Captura estimada: Superior al nivel 5**

Paralizado del miedo, Jaune solo podía pensar en una cosa — _Eso, eso no es un cocodrilo… Es un dinosaurio _— De repente su piel se eriza, al sentir que detrás suyo se encuentra un Tiranosaurio Rex marrón de ojos rojos y envuelto en una especie de aura roja.

— Mantente atrás Jaune, yo me encargo — Dijo Ruby siendo la artificie del aura de T-Rex, que yace envuelta mientras camina hacia el Garaladrilo.

— Ruby? — El chico voltea la mirada y se asusta más al ver al aura de T-Rex que emana la cazadora gourmet — ¡Hay dos dinosaurio! — Y corre despavorido a esconderse.

**XXXXXXX**

Se respira sentimientos de asombro, preocupación y miedo en la sala. Tanto por el aspecto de la bestia reptil como por lo que acababa de mostrar la Ruby alterna.

— ¿En serio ella piensa pelear contra ese dinosaurio gigante? — Cuestiona Weiss entre asombro e incredulidad — ¿Sin armas y con las manos desnudas?

— No se tu Reina del Hielo. Pero alguien con su aura proyecta a un dinosaurio, tiene toda mi credibilidad — Insinúa Yang sintiendo mucho respeto a esa versión alterna de su hermana pequeña.

— ¿Se puede hacer eso con el aura? — Pregunta Ruby muy emocionada

— Probablemente sea viable para quienes tengan una Semblanza de tal cualidad — Responde Ozpin, que haciendo un gesto pensativo declara — Pero viendo que esa versión tuya puede que no tenga nociones de lo que es una Semblanza. Cabe la posibilidad de replicar lo que hizo

— ¡Genial! ¡Si pude prender fuego con chasquidos! ¡Podré hacer un dinosaurio con mi aura! — Muy animada, la líder del equipo RWBY comienza a concentrarse todo lo que puede — ¡Hmmmm! ¡Hmmmmmm! — Al poco rato Nora intenta seguirle el juego.

— Por otro lado, sorprende la cantidad de conocimiento que esa Ruby alterna tiene de vida silvestre y métodos de cacería. No cabe duda que podríamos aprender mucho de ella… Si es que sobrevive ante ese monstruo claro esta — Comento la maestra Glynda muy intrigada.

XXXXXXX

— **¡GROOOOAAAAAHHH! **— El reptil desborda un desgarrado rugido que se escucha por todo lo alto de la isla, y ejercer una fuerte corriente de aire que termina por lanzar al joven Arc a unos metros de distancia lejos. En cambio la cazadora no se inmuta y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

— Mi sangre hierve de emoción. Paso mucho tiempo, desde que sentia esta sensación — Ruby ve como el Garaladrilo abre su boca y salta para atraparla, pero ella logra esquivarlo moviéndose a la izquierda de la creatura y contraataca con tres golpes. Uno en la nariz, el segundo en la mandíbula cerrándole la boca al reptil, y el tercero en el abdomen logrando tumbarla. Pero en ese momento reacciona y ataca con su larga cola — ¡Uhg! — Ella recibe el ataque, pero al instante aprovecha para agarrarle la cola. Y ejerciendo gran fuerza levanta al Garaladrilo, y lo avienta violentamente contra el suelo.

— _Ya veo… En serio que hay dos dinosaurios_ — Pensó el joven Arc muy temeroso del escenario que presencia.

La peleadora luego de tirar a la bestia empieza a sentir algo extraño y mira su brazo derecho — _Justo como pensaba_ — Nota que hay cuatro sanguijuelas succionándole la sangre, luego voltea la mirada — ¡Oye Jaune! ¡¿Dejaste de sangrar?! ¡Mira la herida que tienes en la mano!

— Pues todavía la herida no se… ¡Un momento! ¡Hay otra sanguijuela en mi mano! — Se sorprende de sobremanera al ver que en su mano hay una sanguijuela sin si quiera notarla en primera instancia.

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo, estás son Sanguijuelas Barón! ¡Son sanguijuelas parásitos! ¡Viven en organismos más grandes como huéspedes! ¡Si te chupan la sangre no pararas de sangre durante medio día! — Empieza a recordar algo semejante a lo que se está viviendo, referente a una salamandra — _El Dragón Komodo era conocido por tener 60 especies de saliva en su saliva. Incluso si no asestaba una herida fatal, las bacterias harían el resto de debilitar a la presa_ — Volviendo a la realidad, se quita cada sanguijuela que tiene en su brazo — ¡El Garaladrilo tiene varias de esas sanguijuelas en su boca! ¡Y las esparce, para mediante su olfato pueda localizar presas de sangre fresca!

— ¡Eso quiere decir que yo era el objetivo de esa bestia! — Presa del pánico, Jaune se arranca muy desesperado a la sanguijuela. Provocando que sangre más de lo debido.

— Supongo que no es buena idea prolongar esto — Tras analizar la situación le pregunta a su cliente — Pregunta Jaune ¿Lo necesitas vivo?

— ¿Si lo necesito vivo? — El joven chef no logra entender la pregunta

Ruby con la mirada oscurecida, los ojos brillando en un inquietante blanco sin pupilas y enseñando su puntiaguda dentadura. Que con un tono macabro pregunta — ¿Estaría bien si lo mato? ¿O no?

Totalmente pálido como un fantasma, Jaune con los ojos saltones y la mirada azul tartamudea — Si… Se… Seguro… To… Tomate tu tiempo…

**XXXXXXX**

— Esto no me está gustando — Dijo Yang con la mirada azul sintiendo un gran escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

— El escuchar que quiere matar a ese cocodrilo me inquieta — Pyrrha cargando sus armas en posición de ataque, mientras su cuerpo tiembla.

— No se cómo lo hace. Pero es como si su sola presencia impusiera miedo al verla en ese modo — Ren aun haciendo uso de su Semblanza para no mostrar emociones. No lograba suprimir los nervios, del miedo que siente ahora.

— Creo… Que debo de dar una clase ahora mismo… Volveré en unas horas — Lentamente la maestra Glynda camina hacia la puerta con la mirada ensombrecida. Que una vez fuera y al cerrar la puerta muy despacio, se escucha sus pasos corriendo a toda velocidad.

— En todas mis vidas que he tenido. Jamás he sentido este nivel de terror, ni siquiera Salem es así de aterradora — Esos fueron los pensamientos del director Ozpin. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, mientras termina de beber su café.

— ¡¿Eso quiere decir que algo increíble va a suceder?! — Exclama la verdadera Ruby Rose muy emocionada, con los ojos brillando y con una larga sonrisa.

— ¡¿Tu cómo puedes estar así?! ¿No vez que esa otra tu puso esa horrible cara? — Cuestiona Weiss alterada y estando detrás de un sofá junto a Blake. En que ambas no paran de temblar.

— Tengo miedo y estoy emocionada a la vez — Dijo Nora con una sonrisa pequeña y temblando — Es como ver una pelicula de terror en su mejor momento

**XXXXXXX**

Por primera vez en ese día. La cazadora Gourmet Ruby ha entrado en modo de batalla.

Y en ese instante, todo ser vivo de la isla inmediatamente huyeron hacia sus cuevas, y escaparon a donde pudieron… A excepción del Garaladrilo.

Y la verdadera razón del porque no huyo. No fue su orgullo de ser el rey de estas islas. Sino por la completa ignorancia de nunca haber sentido el peligro, en sus 300 años de vida.

— ¿Oye señor cocodrilo? — Ruby empieza a ser rodeada por una llameante aura oscura de aspecto siniestra, mientras alza sus brazos hacia sus laterales — Por esas escamas fuertes. Por esos colmillos tan afilados. Por esas garras y mandíbulas, que probablemente tengan la fuerza de 3 toneladas. Y por ser el rey de estas islas. Te doy mis más sinceros respetos… Y te mostrare — En ese momento el aura oscura de la cazadora se hace más grande, con la impresión de cubrir todo en la absoluta oscuridad — ¡Las Armas de los Humanos! — Y en ese entonces el aura oscura empieza a materializarse, adoptando la forma de una chica monstruo de largo cabello negro, junto un moño blanco llameante en frente. De ojos plateados brillantes, piel pálida que viste un vestido negro con guantes del mismo color que llegan hasta los codos. En sus manos de largos dedos puntiagudos porta utensilios de cocina, como un tenedor en la mano izquierda, y en la otra un cuchillo. Que mira de manera atemorizante al Garaladrilo con abrir su boca de notoria dentadura de tiburón y una larga lengua puntiaguda (3) Con la sensación. En que el Garaladrilo es un pequeño trozo de carne en un gran plato de comida.

Ante el poder de Ruby provoca un desgarrador viento que lanza al chico a unos metros de distancia. Pero se queda sentado, mirando anonadado aquella monstruosa figura oscura de aspecto femenino — ¿Eso es una Grimm?

La figura monstruosa se desvanece y la guerrera cazadora choca los dedos de ambas manos, con el sonido de metal golpeándose mutuamente. Y luego las junta en posición de agradecimiento con cerrando los ojos — Doy las gracias a todos los alimentos que hay en este mundo… Buen provecho — En ese momento el Garaladrilo se lanza abriendo su gran boca, la ropa de Ruby empieza a tornarse completamente oscura. Revelándose en una masa de limo oscuro, que cambia a un ajustado traje negro que cubre casi todo el cuerpo. Con excepción de los antebrazos, el cuello y la cabeza.

Al momento que el rey cocodrilo llega a su presa, Ruby posiciona su mano izquierda en que los dedos alargan de forma uniforme, con afiladas puntas — ¡TENEDOR! — Y lo clava por debajo de la mandíbula del animal. Luego con su mano derecha, en que el limo oscuro se moldea en una larga hoja — ¡CUCHILLO! — Que enseguida de manera vertical, corta de forma limpia la cabeza del Garaladrilo. Después tira ambas partes del recién cadáver y vuelve a juntar sus manos en agradecimiento — Gracias por la Comida — Finalmente su traje negro se moldea, volviendo a la ropa que antes usaba.

Jaune que esta sin habla por todo lo sucedido. No podía quitarse aquella imagen en mente — Por un momento su rostro parecía la de una Demonio… Es como si ella se hubiera vuelto en una Grimm.

— ¡Bien, misión cumplida! — Exclama la cazadora con una alegre sonrisa mientras se limpia las manos — ¡Comamos algo!

— Ok — Asiente el chico muy confundido ante el cambio drástico de actitud — _Es extraño… Por un momento parece una monstruo… Y luego cambia a una inocente niña_

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Dijo Weiss atónita y casi estando inmóvil.

— ¡ESO FUE LO MAS GENIAL Y EMOCIONANTE QUE HE VISTO! — Grito la líder con estrellas en las pupilas y salta por toda la sala.

— ¡Tu otra tu es increíble! ¡Vistes como le corto la cabeza a ese súper cocodrilo con facilidad! — Exclama la imperativa Nora saltando igual de emocionada — ¡Destrozaría a cualquier Grimm con eso!

— ¡Y vieron como uso sus manos con eso de cocina! ¡Y sus manos sonaron como armas metálicas ¡ — Recalca la líder del equipo RWBY asintiendo repetidas veces.

— Si hermanita… Creo que… Necesito ir al baño — Yang corre despavorida hacia la puerta junto con Blake y Pyrrha.

— Creo que necesito llamar al conserje — Pensó Ozpin al notar las manchas húmedas en el piso que dejaron las estudiantes que se fueron.

— Más que emocionante. Fue totalmente aterrador ¡¿No vieron a esa Grimm que emanaba con su aura?! — Insiste la hereda Schnee, haciendo pausa a lo que se está mostrando. Para retroceder al momento que la Ruby Gourmet enseña aquella figura monstruosa — ¡Si esto no es la prueba que esa Ruby no es una humana! ¡¿Entonces qué es?!

— Probablemente sea una hibrida entre Grimm y humana. Jaune está en otro mundo, por lo que probablemente los Grimms de ese mundo son diferentes al nuestro — Insinúa Ren mirando la pantalla con total atención.

— Podría ser joven Ren. Empezando que esa Ruby se mostró muy segura al usar su poder a todo momento, hasta mantener a Jaune fuera de peligro en cierta medida — Dijo Ozpin mientras analiza la figura oscura del aura de la Ruby Gourmet, y reflexiona de la versión alterna de Roman Torchwick — _Espero que la Salem de ese mundo sea diferente_

La Ruby original imita la postura que uso su contraparte gourmet con hacer el gesto de agradecimiento, luego con su mano izquierda agarra una silla — ¡TENEDOR! — La levanta a lo alto y alzando la otra mano con firmeza — ¡CUCHILLO! — Hace el rápido movimiento vertical. Y en ese momento la silla es partida por la mitad, haciendo que salte del susto — Yo acabo… Yo acabo…

— ¿Acaso tu puedes hacer lo que tu otra tu puede? — Weiss se queda perpleja de lo que vio

Muy temblorosa de lo que hizo, Ruby señala la pantalla expresando una media sonrisa y tartamudea — Tal vez deberíamos… Seguir mirando…

**XXXXXXX**

Minutos luego de acabar con el Garaladrilo, se prende una gran fogata en que se cocina un trozo de la carne del objetivo. Y durante la preparación de la carne, el chef Jaune saca un frasco con una salsa amarilla semejante a la mostaza en contextura, pero no en sabor. Luego saca un envase de unas verduras semejantes al cebollín, tomate, lechuga y orégano en que las corta lo más finas posible. En trozos que parecen hilos de tela, seguidamente las aplasta para mezclar las especias. Que una vez terminadas, pone una cucharada de la salsa en las verduras mezcladas, ve que el trozo de la carne está a un poco de ser cocida y corta un poco en un filete. En que pone la mezcla especial de la salsa con verduras en gran parte del filete, que al mezclarse empieza a emitir un gran brillo como si fuera oro puro.

La cazadora gourmet que se encuentra sentada observando al chef. Mira con total atención todo el proceso de preparación, en que mezcla las verduras junto a aquella salsa amarilla. Que el solo olerla le hacía agua a la boca, con un insoportable deseo de querer dar un solo bocado. Y ese sentimiento se intensifico a la enésima potencia, al momento que el filete empezaba a brillar — Dime ¿Cuándo estará listo? Que me muero de hambre

— Ahora mismo. Espero que sea de agrado, porque es mi primera vez preparando esta carne y solo improvise con lo que tenía a mi alcance — Prepara un plato de hojas de plataneras en donde pone con cuidado el filete brillante. Y una vez dada para la cazadora gourmet, ella se lo come de un solo bocado y empieza a masticarlo a gusto.

— Hmmm… ¡Es delicioso! ¡Eres realmente un chef de 5 estrellas! — Exclama la Ruby Gourmet con absoluta alegría que deja atónito al chico.

— Gracias. Probare a que sabe — Jaune pica un trozo de la carne del Garaladrilo, y le aplica la mezcla que hizo para dar un solo mordisco — ¿Qué?... — De repente sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, y en el interior de su mente se sentía un silencio absoluto — _¿De verdad esto es posible?_ — Y entonces, era como si todo cuerpo empezara a brillar en un dorado intenso y empezara a volar muy en lo alto de los cielos, llegando a sobrepasar el vacío del espacio exterior — _Es como si probara una nueva vida llena de poder y esperanza… Es lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida_ — Inmediatamente se come todo el filete, en que tal indescriptible sabor le motivaba a mantenerse firme en sus convicciones — _ Si en este mundo hay cantidad de alimentos de esta calidad de sabor… Entonces, debo saber más de estas deliciosas... Ahora entiendo porque fui enviado a este mundo_ — Empuña su mano derecha mientras mira las brillantes estrellas, y ve una brillante estrella fugaz.

**FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**

Entre todos los presentes le empezaban a rugirles sus estómagos. Al imaginarse que tan delicioso debía de ser la carne del Garaladrilo, en especial del como el joven Jaune la preparo para que aquella versión de Ruby lo elogiara. Y escuchando los pensamientos del mismo líder del equipo JNPR de la delicia que probo, solo aumentaba mucho más las ganas de tan siquiera dar un probado.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya no hay más que ver? — Pregunta Weiss al ver que la pantalla se muestra en negro.

— Aparentemente señorita Schnee, y me intriga saber que el joven Arc tiene un motivo para estar en ese mundo. Aunque no se sabe el motivo con exactitud, parece que está determinado en cumplirlo. Y puede que sea la clave para que vuelva, de alguna forma u otra — Comenta el director muy curioso de lo último que se mostró.

— ¡Oigan todos! — Exclama Nora llamando la atención de todos mientras se toca la panza — ¿A alguien le suena el estómago? Es que ver todo eso me dio hambre

— Ya somos dos — Ruby se abraza el abdomen — No he comido nada hoy, y mi estómago ruge por comida

— Podríamos ir a la cafetería por el desayuno — Sugiere Weiss con un tono triste — Pero personalmente quisiera comer algo al nivel del banquete de anoche

— ¡Yo quiero comer de la carne de ese Garaladrilo! ¡Si esa versión de Ruby y Jaune dice que es lo más delicioso que existe! ¡Entonces debe de ser verdad! — Exclama Nora muy emocionada y babea bastante el deseo de probar aquel trozo de filete saborizado con aquella mezcla especial hecha por su líder.

— Quisiera probarla — Pensó Ruby con baba en la boca, y de repente escucha a alguien tocar la puerta de la oficina.

— Pase por favor — Dijo Ozpin de manera casual, que al pasar unos segundos en que parece que el supuesto invitado no abre la puerta. Por lo que decide ver y al abrirla — ¿Quién envió esto? — Ve una mesa móvil metálica con un gran plato cubierto, y la lleva dentro de la oficina para abrirla — ¡Oh por Oum!

Toda la oficina es deslumbrada por un gran brillo dorado proveniente del plato, y todos miran completamente hipnotizados al ver lo que es.

Weiss se queda perpleja — Eso es… Es…

— ¡LA CARNE DEL GARALADRILO! — Grito Ruby extremadamente emocionada al ver como aquel pedido enviado, no era otro más que el gran trozo de carne del rey cocodrilo. Picado en varios trozos de filete y cubiertas por esa salsa especial que Jaune preparo. Que superada por el deseo de comer toma un filete y le da un bocado, que la deja completamente paralizada y se sonroja de la alegría — Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida. No hay nada que se lo compare

La heredera Schnee no resiste la tentación y come un trozo. Y empieza a llorar muy conmocionada del sabor — He probado los platillos de los mejores chefs de tomo Remant… Pero ninguno se compara a esta delicia… Es una obra maestra…

— _En todas mis vidas, jamás había probado algo así de delicioso_ — Ni Ozpin pudo resistirse ante la majestuosidad de la carne, que se limpia una lagrima— ¿Es esto el sabor de otro mundo?

— ¡Delicioso! ¡Delicioso! ¡Siento como si el poder de mi aura supera por encima de los 8000! — Exclamo Nora levantando ambos puños de la emoción.

Tanto fue la conmoción por el platillo. Que entre todos lo terminaron muy alegres sin dejar ni una sobra de la carne, ni la salsa que la acompaño. Y en ese momento todos de forma unánime comenzaron a dar las gracias a su manera.

Ruby imita el gesto de agradecimiento de su contraparte gourmet y citando la frase — Gracias por la comida

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas:**

1- La moneda de Gil o Giles esta extraída directamente de la saga de videojuegos de Final Fantasy. Que para efectos prácticos del fic será utilizado como moneda del mundo Gourmet al que esta Jaune, contrario al uso de la moneda Yen (La moneda oficial de Japón) en el manga/anime de Toriko.

2- Para que se den una idea de que tan alta es esta Ruby Rose alterna. De acuerdo a datos oficiales, la altura de Ruby Rose es de unos 1,57 metros, mientras que la de Jaune Arc unos 1,85 metros. Pues esta Ruby es ligeramente más alta que Toriko, que son aproximadamente unos 2,20 metros.

3- La Figura de Intimidación, Aura de Intimidación o simplemente la Intimidación que la Ruby Gourmet materializa. Está basada en el Fan-art del artista Curatorexatrum (Pueden buscarlo en Deviantart o en Tumblr) De su versión femenina del personaje Venom de los comics de Spider-Man. Pueden buscarla bajo el nombre de Venom-Chan o Symbionte-Chan.

**Notas de Autor:**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron el lujo de leer este nuevo fanfic, en que cruzo el mundo de RWBY con el alocado y extravagante mundo lleno de delicias como lo es Toriko. **

**Para quienes me conocen y llevan tiempo siguiendo mis anteriores trabajos, tal vez este fic los haya tomado por sorpresa y nunca nadie les habría venido a la mente. Que este escritor acostumbrado a hacer fanfic crossovers de Saint Seiya con otros animes/mangas. De la nada hiciera un fic de la serie norteamericana de RWBY, ni mucho menos que esta sea de alguna manera un crossover con el manga/anime de Toriko.**

**Mención especial a Toriko que es a mi gusto entre los mejores mangas Nekketsus (Mal llamados Shounens por gente ignorante) De los últimos años. Que a mi gusto es superior a Naruto, Bleach (Cualquier cosa es mejor que Bleach) One Piece, Fairy Tail y Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academy. Inclusive lo pongo muy arriba de Dragon Ball (En todas sus sagas) Y totalmente superior a Saint Seiya en absolutamente todo. Pudiendo fácilmente estar a la par de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure y Hokuto no Ken/El Puño de la Estrella Norte.**

**Y como gran fan de Toriko, la mera verdad desde hace años es que quería hacer un fanfic relacionado a este gran manga. Pero no me sentía seguro, por el simple hecho de que lastimosamente Toriko no es muy conocido. Siendo un claro ejemplo de obra que ha pasado por la sombra de otras series, o simplemente obra infravalorada que paso muy desapercibido.**

**La razones del porque hice este fic, crossover con RWBY. Aparte de que me gusta RWBY y me caen bien sus personajes (No todos, y no mencionare para evitar que me linchen) Estaba muy inspirados en un par de fanfics de RWBY. Uno con el manga ecchi/harem de Monster Musume, y uno de Resident Evil/Bio Hazard. Ambas que giran en torno que el personaje de Jaune Arc (A.K.A. El Dan Hibiki de RWBY) Es enviado a otro mundo, mientras que el cast de RWBY ve sus vivencias y reaccionan a sus desventuras. Y tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacer algo similar, pero me estaba debatiendo con que obra giraría en torno el Crossover, siendo los candidatos:**

**El manga de Saint Seiya: Elección obvia para quienes me conocen. Y lo tenía en mente en vista que pronto se estrenara la nueva serie de Netflix, la cual en lo personal no le tengo nada de fe. Con altas probabilidades de ser lo PEOR que le ha pasado a Saint Seiya en estos últimos años.**

**La saga de películas de Evil Dead: Una elección extraña, y que tal vez a mucha gente en especial lo más jóvenes no conozcan, por ser una saga de películas Clase B. Con más de 30 años de historia, que fue creado por Sam Raimi director de la trilogía de Spider-Man con Tobey Maguire. Y cuyo protagonista de nombre Ash Williams esta rumoreado como futuro DLC de Mortal Kombat 11.**

**Las películas de Robocop: Otro icono del cine y que tal vez es el más conocido. La idea surgió tras leer los comics de Robocop VS Terminator (Si esto existe y hasta tiene videojuego) Pero tras meditarlo mucho, la deseche al notar que no ofrecería mucho material. **

**Por lo que escogí a Toriko como la opción más idónea. No solo porque me encanta el manga, sino por la idea de ver que personajes de RWBY encajan en tomar los roles de algunos personajes de Toriko. Siendo que Jaune reemplaza al chef Komatsu por obvias razones, a Ruby Rose tomando el lugar del mismo Toriko. Y así será a lo largo del fic, claro está que algunos personajes se mantendrán como están.**

**Y antes de despedirme. Puede que más de uno tendrá las siguientes preguntas generales, tanto para quienes conocen ambas serias, como los que conocen una sola (En este caso RWBY por ser más conocida) Y son:**

**Si el fanfic es en realidad un crossover ¿Por qué está calificado como fic regular de RWBY?**

**Para responder esto, responden en sus reviews esta pregunta**

**¿Conoces Toriko? ¿Leíste o vistes el manga/Anime de Toriko?**

**¿Leíste este fic como conocedor de RWBY, pero no conoces nada de Toriko? ¿Sea por el título, su temática o simplemente te llamo la atención?**

**¿Ya habías conocido Toriko antes de leer este fic?**

**Si en los reviews obtengo respuestas de gente que no saben nada de Toriko, y solo se guiaron por ser un fic de RWBY. Entonces me darán la razón de hacer este fic uno regular, en caso contrario de ser mucha la gente que conoce del manga antes mencionado (Del cual lo dudo) Entonces me vere forzado en cambiar la categoría de fic normal a Crossover… Pero bajo la promesa que usted lector que este leyendo esto lo vaya a seguir y lo tenga en favoritos.**

**Ahora para quienes conocen el manga de Toriko ¿Este fic es solamente un reconteo del manga de Toriko con personajes de RWBY?**

**Es un si y un no a la vez. Si que sigue la historia del manga original como se muestra en el capítulo, o que Jaune sea un Komatsu igual o más miedoso, o que Ruby es básicamente Toriko regla 34. Pero para quienes prestaron atención, notaran algunas diferencias relevantes como la motivación de Jaune para quedarse en el mundo Gourmet. O que la Ruby de ese mundo muestra un detalle que Toriko no tiene, pero es algo que nuestro amigo Spider-Man sabe muy bien de que se trata. Y la mas relevante sea que las reacciones del Cast de RWBY no se queden en eso, y haya cierta interacción entre ambos mundos.**

**Que consta que las versiones Gourmet de Blake, Weiss y Yang no serán los reemplazos de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales. A excepción de una en particular, las otras dos serán otras chicas de RWBY que tal vez a muchos le van a sorprender que tomen un rol protagónico importante para el fic.**

**Sin mas eso es todo por momentos. Dejen sus reviews con sus ideas, sugerencias, apreciaciones y demás. Que es el mejor indicativo por si hice un buen o un mal trabajo para aprender y mejorar como escritor. Para quienes le interesan seguirme, pueden buscarme a mi Twitter (Roy4G7) o por mi Facebook bajo mi nombre real.**

**Acá se despide el Pegaso Negro.**


	2. La Fruta Arcoiris

**Notas de Autor:**

**La serie animada de RWBY pertenece a Rooster Teeth, y el manga de Toriko es propiedad de la JUMP COMICS/Shuesia y su creador Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, y solo para entretener a la gente.**

**Capítulo 2: La Fruta Arcoíris**

Dos horas después desde que mostro aquella grabación en directo de ese mundo de gastronomía en que se encuentra atrapado el líder del equipo JNPR. El director de la Academia Beacon se queda con el Scroll del desaparecido estudiante por motivos de seguridad e investigación, por otro lado los equipos RWBY y JNPR van a recibir sus clases. Que una vez terminada van a la cafetería a conversar de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Se sabe de una forma de cómo sacar a Jaune de ese mundo paralelo? — Pregunta Pyrrha Nikos con una mirada seria y ve que entre Ruby, Nora, Ren y Weiss niegan con la cabeza.

— No se sabe por ahora. Pero al parecer Jaune tiene un motivo del cual debe de cumplir. Y el director Ozpin dijo que si lo cumple, puede ser la clave para que regrese — Explico el estoico Ren mientras come un poco de su plato de arroz sencillo, con poco de carne molida mezclada.

— Pero hay algo que nadie sabe todavía — Dijo Weiss llamando la atención de todos — ¿Cómo llego ese plato de comida, de la carne de ese cocodrilo gigante a la oficina del director?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Interroga Blake bajo intriga.

— Oh casi lo olvido chicas. Cuando ustedes se fueron alguien toco la puerta y trajo una mesa de ruedas con un gran plato cubierto. Y al abrirlo era la carne del Garaladrilo que ilumino toda la oficina, y era algo mágico — Explica la líder de los ojos plateados muy emocionada, mientras babea al recordar tal experiencia — Y cuando probé un filete de esa carne. ¡Por Oum, fue la carne más deliciosa que he probado en toda mi vida! ¡Era como si la carne de vaca, pescado y venado se mezclaran dando el sabor definitivo! ¡Era algo de otro nivel de delicia!

La mayor Yang al escuchar las declaraciones de su hermana menor, sus ojos se engrandecen y con una gran sonrisa pregunta — ¡¿En serio hermanita?! ¿De casualidad dejaste algo para mí?

— Lo siento Yang, pero no me pude resistir y agarre otros pedazos. Es que una vez que lo pruebes, desearías que nunca se acabe. Inclusive entre yo, Weiss y Nora arrasamos sin dejar nada — Ruby se sonroja con ojos cerrados y una larga sonrisa con ganas de querer probar la carne del reptil.

En ese entonces Yang y Blake se ponen tristes con las miradas ensombrecidas. En que la hermana mayor de la líder con lágrimas en sus ojos acusa — Sniff… Eres la peor hermana de la historia… Sniff…

— ¿Qué? No nos culpen. No habíamos comido nada, y ver a Jaune preparar comida hacia que mi estómago rugiera por más — Hablo Nora en defensa — Fue una bendición que llegara esa carne ya preparada

— Pasando a otro tema — Sugiere la heredera Schnee con calmado tono — ¿Alguien le da mala espina esa versión alterna de Ruby que acompaño a Jaune?

— Por favor Weiss ¿Qué tiene de malo ella? Es como verme en mi propia imaginación — Insinúa la líder sacando un espejo viéndose a sí misma como la Ruby Gourmet — Es fuerte, genial e inteligente ¿Cómo puede dar mala espina?

— Sin ofender Ruby, pero agregaría que es también aterradora. En especial cuando pone esa cara perturbadora con colmillos — Dijo la fauno felina sintiendo escalofríos al recordar esas partes que describió.

— Además de que esa Ruby con su aura materializo una especie de Grimm femenina de aspecto aterrador. Inclusive su ropa de repente se volvió en una masa asquerosa, que cambia de forma — Dijo la heredera imaginando a la Ruby Gourmet como una monstruo de película de aliens.

— Una cosa. Si es verdad que comieron carne de ese tal Garaladrilo… Eso quiere decir que murió ¿Cierto? — Cuestiona la campeona Nikos con mucha curiosidad — ¿Cómo murió exactamente?

— ¡Eso fue la parte más genial de la pelea! — Salta Nora muy emocionada — ¡Fue la Súper Ruby que le corto la cabeza a ese cocodrilo! ¡Y lo hizo de un solo corte y con una mano!

— ¿Cortarle la cabeza de un solo corte? — Dijo Blake un poco confundida.

— ¡Si! Primero le clavo su mano izquierda con su ¡TENEDOR! Y luego movió su mano derecha en plan ¡CUCHILLO! Y ¡PAM! Corto la cabeza del Garaladrilo y finalizo haciendo un. Gracias por la Comida… Como frase cool de película — Detalle Nora imitando los movimientos de la versión alterna de Ruby Rose.

Yang con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza pregunta — ¿Tenedor y Cuchillo?... No entiendo ¿Acaso sus manos son cubiertos?

Ren fija la mirada hacia la líder del equipo RWBY — Mejor que su líder lo muestra. Vi con mis propios ojos como ella imito el ataque que hizo su versión alterna, para matar a esa bestia.

Entre Blake, Pyrrha y Yang miran a Ruby que se encoge de hombros mirando hacia abajo, que con timidez afirma — Eh… Bueno… ¿Podríamos mostrarlo en donde no haya gente?

**XXXXXXX**

A las afueras de la Academia Beacon a casi cerca de los bosques, la líder del equipo RWBY junto sus compañeras y los demás integrantes del equipo JNPR se ponen al frente de uno de los árboles que hay en los alrededores.

— ¡Vamos Ruby! ¡Puedes ser igual de genial que la Súper Tu! — Anima Nora levantando su puño derecho.

— ¿En serio que corto una silla con sus manos? — Cuestiona Pyrrha con sospecha.

— En serio, ni yo misma lo pude creer cuando lo vi hacerlo — Comento Weiss con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras dirige la mirada hacia su líder a preguntarle — ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!

— ¡Ni yo misma lo sé! Solo sentía la necesidad de querer hacerlo — Exclamo la líder de ojos plateados muy nerviosa mientras se para frente al árbol.

— ¿Crees que esto está bien hermana? — Pregunta Yang muy preocupada — Una cosa es una silla de unos 50 centímetros. Y otra cosa es un árbol de 4 metros, y que debe de pesar más de unas 2 toneladas

Ruby dirige una media sonrisa de clara expresión de nervios — Estoy bien Yang… Si no puedo hacerlo. Entonces no se pudo y punto ¿No? — Cierra los ojos y empieza a inhalar aire por la boca — Muy bien Ruby, respira hondo y cuenta hasta tres. Puedes hacerlo otra vez — Exhala y extiende sus brazos a sus laterales en diagonal hacia abajo, mientras empuña ambas manos. Concentra su aura en las mismas extremidades, mientras su aura es mostrada en un brillo gris ligero — ¡TENEDOR! — Abre su mano izquierda de manera firme, con los dedos ligeramente espaciados uniformemente. Simulando tal cubierto, mientras que a lado se muestra un tenedor gris brillante. Y en entonces clava la mano penetrando fuertemente la madera, y seguidamente levanta el árbol arrancándolo desde las raíces — ¡CUCHILLO! — Abre la otra mano con la misma firmeza que la otra, con ambos dedos unidos con uniformidad, que a lado se muestra un cuchillo gris brillante. Y hace el movimiento vertical de corte, que al hacerse el cuchillo brillante repite el mismo movimiento de la cazadora de Grimms. Que en ese entonces todo el árbol se parte por la mitad de forma limpia. Una vez terminado todo el proceso, la propia chica al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se paraliza del susto y empieza a tartamudear — Q-que… Lo-lo… Hice… De nuevo…

Y no era la única, todos los presentes a excepción de Ren que se quedó inexpresivo. Estaban boquiabiertas casi con las mandíbulas en el piso, y con los ojos casi saliéndoles de encima. Siendo la primera Yang en señalar, con mucho nerviosismo — De-de… Ver-ver-verdad… Lo hiciste

— ¡Más importante que eso! ¡¿Vieron cómo levanto ese árbol con facilidad?! — Señala la heredera muy exaltada

— ¡SI ESO FUE IMPRESIONANTE! — Grita la imperativa Nora mucho más exaltada que nunca, mientras corre a donde está la cazadora de tal hazaña — ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

— Es raro… Solo lo hice… Y solo concentre mi aura en mis manos para… Bueno… No querer lastimar mis manos… — Ruby se mira sus manos haciendo ligeros apretones en repeticiones. Y mira la madera que partió a la mitad — Ni siquiera sentí el peso del árbol cuando lo levante. Más bien lo sentí ligero… Como si ya tuviera la fuerza de hacerlo

— ¡¿Debes de estar bromeando?! — Exclama Blake todavía impresionada mientras corre hacia la madera partida, e intenta levantarla con sus manos. Y a duras penas solo logra moverla — Ni si quiera yo puedo levantarlo con mis propias manos — Pide ayuda a Yang y a Pyrrha para levantarla con la otra parte, para juntar el árbol como estaba. Para luego caerse abajo.

— Blake tiene razón. Incluso con la fuerza de tres personas cuesta bastante en levantarlo, de la misma manera como lo hiciste hermanita

— ¿Por qué no intentas hacerlo de nuevo? — Pide Pyrrha con mucha curiosidad

— Ok lo hare — Asiente la líder y camina hacia otro árbol más grande casi 20 centímetros de diferencia y más denso en sus hojas y ramas. En que repite el mismo proceso de concentrar su aura en sus manos, empezando con clavar su mano izquierda en el roble aplicando el Tenedor, saliendo el residual tenedor gris. Y logra levantar el árbol sacándolo de sus raíces — ¡Por Oum! ¡Es como si levantara una caja vacía con la mano! — Con la otra repite el movimiento vertical del Cuchillo, que de nueva cuenta aparece el cuchillo gris residual al momento de hacer el corte. Y el árbol es partido en dos — Es extraño. Siento como si pudiera hacerlo con más naturalidad

— Es difícil de creer, aun después de verlo otra vez en persona — Dijo la heredera con los ojos muy abiertos viendo los arboles partidos — Debe de haber una explicación lógica de esto. Me niego a creer que de la nada, ella se haya vuelto así de poderosa

De repente el estómago de Ruby empieza a rugir, y ella se abraza su abdomen — Oigan chicas ¿Creen volvamos a la cafetería? Es que tengo hambre

**XXXXXXX**

Media hora después de volver a comer en la cafetería. Ambos equipos van a la oficina del director Ozpin a informar de la extraordinaria capacidad de Ruby de haber imitado las técnicas que uso su contraparte del mundo gourmet. Y que la misma cazadora tenga sin previo aviso una fuerza sobrehumana, para levantar objetos más pesados que los que puede levantar un humano promedio. Todo ello pese que su Semblanza sea la de moverse a una súper velocidad, nada que ver con lo anterior mostrado.

— Ciertamente esto es algo sin precedentes… Sé que vi con mis propios ojos cuando la señorita Rose, corto una de mis sillas con su mano derecha de manera inconsciente. Pero hacer lo mismo con los arboles del bosque, y poder levantarlo como si nada es algo fuera de todo pronóstico — Decreto el director sentado en su escritorio, adoptando una postura con las manos juntas. Mostrando una mirada seria y penetrante.

— ¿Tiene alguna explicación de cual sea la causa director Ozpin? — Pregunta Weiss estando de brazos cruzados.

Ruby haciendo un gesto pensativo comenta — Si recuerdo, lo que hice al cortar no fue lo primero que imite de mi yo paralela. Primero intente hacer el encender fuego con mis chasquidos, como ella lo hizo — Pone su dedo pulgar junto con el dedo medio e índice, para repetir el chasquido encendedor y lo logra hacer exactamente igual como lo hizo su otra versión. Que de nueva cuenta se sorprende mirándose la mano derecha — Lo hice como ella… Y ni siquiera me queme ni me lastime la mano ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Hmmm… Notando la situación descabellada en la que se encuentra el joven Arc. Parece que de alguna forma u otra, tanto nuestro mundo como ese mundo gourmet están conectados. De tal manera que ese mundo está influyendo al nuestro, de alguna manera — Detalle el director mientras prepara otra taza de café caliente — Es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos. Y lo más lógico de ser posible

— ¡¿Eso significa que seré igual de alta y fuerte que esa versión de mí?! — Pregunta la líder con estrellas en los ojos mientras se imagina mirarse al espejo, reflejada en su versión gourmet. En que esta le guiña el ojo izquierdo y le da un pulgar arriba.

— Por favor Ruby. Por lo que más quieras no le entres al alcohol ni al tabaco. Eso es muy malo para la salud — Advierte Yang poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermana menor.

— ¡Pfff! Por favor, si a ella lo hace y no le pasa nada. Yo no debería de preocuparme por esas pequeñeces — Afirma muy segura la joven líder, lanzando suavemente su mano derecha muy despreocupada.

— No puedo creer que sea mi propia hermana, que sea un mal ejemplo para ella misma — Pensó muy preocupada Yang ante el posible rumbo que tome su hermana de capucha roja.

— Aunque suene una completa locura. Lo cierto que tiene mucho sentido, si consideramos que de alguna manera nos llegó ese plato con la carne del Garaladrilo. Tal como Jaune lo preparo con los condimentos que uso — Insinúa la heredera Schnee poniendo su mano izquierda debajo su barbilla.

— Hablando de Jaune ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? — Pregunta Pyrrha muy interesada.

— Buena pregunta señorita Nikos. Veamos si hay algo nuevo que ver — Declara el director de la Academia Beacon, que desde su computadora pone la opción de mostrar imagen desde la pantalla grande.

**XXXXXXX**

La grabación muestra en plena mañana fijándose en una casa de dos pisos de aspecto peculiar. Porque en vez de ser una casa convencional hecho de materiales comunes, es en realidad una casa hecha de dulces y todo tipo de golosinas. Los techos están cubiertos de crema de vainilla, con galletas de avena que fungen como tejas. En el segundo piso contiene una pequeña terraza cuyas barras protectores son croquetas azucaradas, de la misma manera del que están hechos los pilares del pórtico central de la casa. Las ventanas de vidrio son en realidad dulces de limón que no se derriten ante los cambios de temperatura. Y la puerta principal de la casa es literalmente una barra de chocolate con leche cubierta de nueces, de casi una altura de 3,10 metros de alto y 1,80 metros de largo. Que a unos pocos metros se encuentra un buzón de leche con fresa escrito en la frente en letras mayúsculas RUBY, que en el mismo se encuentra un periódico recién colocado.

Dentro de una habitación con la ventana abierta se encuentra la cazadora gourmet Ruby, durmiendo plácidamente y roncando con la boca abierta, estando vestida con la misma ropa que uso en su último viaje, sin los zapatos puestos. Que mientras sigue durmiendo soñando con comer insanas cantidades de carne de Garaladrilo, aparece desde la ventana abierta una cigarra marrón que se pega a un pilar de caramelo derretido, que sin saberlo se pega.

— ¿Hummm? — La cazadora se despierta y al levantarse haciendo un bostezo, ve a la cigarra — ¿Ahora es temporada de cigarras de chocolate? Qué bien — Pone la mano sobre el pilar para agarrar a la cigarra ya cubierta de caramelo, y seguidamente arranca una manzana azucarada para engullirla con el trozo de crema acaramelada, para luego terminarla de un par de mordiscos. Baja a las escaleras y agarra un pan dulce redondo adornado con azúcar, y por dentro tiene crema de vainilla (1) que de igual forma se lo termina de tres bocados mientras, ya en la planta baja agarra una jarra de chocolate endurecido para llenarlo de leche de fresa. Que tras beberla se come la jarra suavizada por el líquido. Toma un bolso negro con bordes rojos, con el grabado de una rosa roja y se prepara para salir mientras que debajo de sus pies la masa negra cambia al par de zapatos deportivos.

Una vez fuera de la casa, agarra el periódico de papel sabor a café y empieza a leerlo — A ver… El Menú Gourmet de Hoy… ¿Qué? ¡¿Éxito en la reproducción asistida del Garaladrilo?! — Molesta de la noticia rompe el periódico en varios trozos y se lo come entero — Entonces porque esos miserables de la O.I.G. Me pidieron que capturara uno

**XXXXXXX**

Más de uno quedo entre curioso y fascinado por la casa de dulces en donde la versión alterna de la líder del equipo RWBY parece vivir, en especial por la incontable cantidad de golosinas y dulces que se puede apreciar a detalle. En especial por cierta par que no paraban de sonreír con las caras relucientes.

— ¡¿DE VERDAD QUE TU CASA ESTA HECHA DE DULCES?! ¡¿ME PODRIAS INVITARME?! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! — Grito bastante alegre Nora con las mejillas rosadas y con brillo en los ojos, mientras ve a lado suyo a la verdadera Ruby Rose.

— ¡NO! ¡PERO DESEARIA QUE MI CASA FUESE ASI! ¡Y CON GUSTO TE INVITARIA! — Exclamo la líder de ojos plateados con la misma expresión que la imperativa integrante del equipo JNPR.

— Ciertamente es como ver un cuento de hadas cobrar vida — Comento Pyrrha admirando a detalle la casa.

— Si, y de seguro debe de tener una familia de osos como vecinos (2) Y que sepan hacer buena avena — Dijo Yang con fuertes deseos de poder entrar a la casa.

— Suponiendo que esa casa fue construida por Hansel y Gretel. Y no por una bruja caníbal — Insinúo la fauno felina.

— Y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo puede comer todo eso sin engordar, tener diabetes y estar en plena forma? Esto desafía toda lógica — Cuestiona la hereda Schnee.

— Es otro mundo. No hay que esperar que su lógica sea igual a la nuestra. En especial por todo lo mostrado — Hablo el director Ozpin.

**XXXXXXX**

En los bosques, la cazadora gourmet está en la cima de un precipicio mientras disfruta del ambiente. Salta hacia lo más bajo mientras se agarra de cada rama de árbol, para bajar con más seguridad. Que llegado a una rama, Ruby mira una cueva de la cual va a investigar. Y dentro mira con una sonrisa mientras se hace sonar sus nudillos.

— Bien, bien ¿Estás ahí? ¿Sharkenodon?

En lo más oscuro de la cueva se ve unos macabros ojos rojos brillantes, junto una larga boca abierta de afilados dientes. Que en ese entonces Ruby se lanza a atacar lo que este adentro de la cueva. Iniciando una pelea que no se logra apreciar, que entre golpes y rugidos estruendosos. Sale la cazadora victoriosa con agarrar en su espalda a un gran reptil alado.

**Nombre: Sharkenodon**

**Categoría: Bestia Dragón Alada**

**Nivel de Captura: 4**

— Ja, ja, ja, Obtuve uno gran grande que pesa más de casi 2 toneladas. De seguro en el mercado será todo un suceso

**XXXXXXX**

— Eso fue rápido — Dijo Yang con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Es como despertar en plena mañana y a los 5 minutos capturar a un Ursa — Comenta Pyrrha igual de impresionada.

— ¡Eso dice lo genial que esa versión de mí! — Exclamo la propia Ruby Rose levantando las manos empuñadas de emoción.

— Sé que el día a día de un cazador es cazar Grimms. Pero esto es una exageración a toda regla — Insinúa Weiss con incredulidad.

— Ya quisiera ver a cazadores que hagan eso tan seguido — Comento Ozpin luego de beber un poco de su café caliente.

**XXXXXXX**

El Mercado Mayorista Central Gourmet. Toda clase de ingredientes de todas partes del mundo son reunidos en este lugar. Conocida comúnmente como La Cocina Mundial. El área total es de 3000 hectáreas. Y la cantidad de comida en este lugar es de aproximadamente 900,000 toneladas. Incluso se dice que más de un trillón de Giles se comercializan en este lugar.

Y entre la interminable cantidad de tiendas, kioscos y anaqueles de comida. Se está haciéndose una gran subasta.

— ¡6 Millones!

— ¡6 Millones y medio de Giles!

— ¡Yo te doy 6,6 Millones!

— ¡6,7!

— ¡7 Millones y es mi última oferta!

— ¡Ahora van 7 millones de Giles! ¡De acuerdo! ¡¿Alguien más?! ¡Alguien! — El hombre encargado de la subasta anota la cuenta desde una libreta. Y al ver que pasa los segundos, y nadie más sigue ofertando. Entonces — ¡Vendido un Cangrejo Plateado Karaba de 200 kilos a 7 millones! ¡Se lo lleva el número 502, el Sr. Batty de Tsukiji! ¡Ahora lo que sigue es, una Tortuga Tsuchi Noko! ¡A 100 millones de Giles!

— ¡120 Millones!

— ¡150 Millones!

— Oye Jaune apúrate. O nuestro objetivo va a ser vendido — Hablo preocupado un hombre en traje de negro con gafas y cabello del mismo color. Que en su carnet dice O.I.G. División de Desarrollo. División de la Comida, Chef en Jefe Johannes.

— Lo siento señor Johannes, me distraje con los ingredientes que se están vendiendo — Se disculpa el ya chef en jefe Jaune Arc, estando vestido de ropa casual que consiste en una camisa blanca de cuello azul, pantalones azules y zapatos marrones (3) Y carga un par de envases de comida sujetados en cada brazo. Que mientras sigue viendo los anaqueles y tiendas, ve a alguien especial que no duda en saludar — ¡Hola Tom! ¡Muchas gracias por aquel día!

— Me da gusto verte sano y salvo — Hablo aquel capitán que lleva una carretilla cargando varias cajas de botellas — Hoy vamos a recibir unos ingredientes que trajo Ruby ¿Quieres venir?

— ¡Que! ¡¿Qué Ruby viene hoy?! — Exclama impresionado el joven chef.

— ¿Me llamaron? — Dijo de forma casual la cazadora Gourmet cargando a la bestia dragón encima. Y llamando la atención de todo el mundo, que no paran de hablar maravillas de ella.

— ¡Guau! ¿Ese Sharkenodon debe de pesar unas 2 toneladas? ¿O me equivoco? — Exclamo el capitán muy emocionado.

— Son 40 mil giles por kilo ¿Y cómo estás Tom? — Afirma la cazadora Ruby mientras pone la bestia en el piso, y esta yace totalmente inconsciente — Por si las dudas, lo he Noqueado. Por lo que no hara nada por un buen tiempo.

**Noqueo (También Knoqueo, K.O. o Knocking) Uso de mazo de aguja, otras herramientas y hasta técnicas especiales, que cortar el movimiento del cerebro que controla el movimiento, para paralizar a la bestia. De esta manera se puede usar para transportar creaturas vivas sin que presenten peligro alguno. De cualquier forma, dominar esta técnica requiere de gran conocimiento y experiencia, aparte de ser posible obtener una patente para cada creatura especifica. Incluso hay rumores de que muchos cazadores gourmet retirados viven de la patente.**

— Déjalo a 30 mil por kilo. Tengo muchos clientes pobres últimamente — Dijo el capitán de forma casual.

— ¿Crees que puedas vender algo a nuestro hotel señor Tom? — Pregunta Jaune muy interesado.

— Claro, porque no — Asintió el hombre.

— Eso va a ser un problema — Hablo Johannes preocupado mientras se dirige hacia el capitán a decirle — Si no sigue el precio establecido por la O.I.G. Podría alterar el precio de la comida en varios mercados

— Dile eso a Ruby la proveedora — Argumenta Tom con desgana.

El sujeto de negro se dirige hacia la cazadora — Señorita Ruby, escuche que acabaste con un Garaladrilo… Como de esperar de una de las Cuatro Reinas Celestiales. De verdad desearía que las otras tres siguieran tu ejemplo y contribuyeran al desarrollo de la Era Gourmet

— Es inútil esperar de ellas — Afirma la nombrada Reina Celestial con desgana.

— Dejando eso de lado. Tengo un trabajo para ti — Dijo Johannes con una mirada seria.

— Si, si hay muchos cazadores gourmet de la O.I.G. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? — Insinúa Ruby de forma cínica.

— Se trata de la Fruta Arcoíris. Ya ha madurado — Responde el tipo de negro llamando la atención de la cazadora, y los demás.

— ¿No es esa la legendaria fruta de 7 sabores, en que cada sabor es distinto dependiendo de la temperatura y ambiente que es expuesto? — Pregunta el capitán mostrando curiosidad — Hasta hay leyendas de esa fruta

— ¿Leyendas? ¿Cómo son? — Pregunta Jaune muy intrigado.

— Se dice que el jugo de esa fruta es tan concentrado, que una sola gota puede volver toda el agua de una piscina olímpica en un delicioso concentrado de jugo. Y su precio es tan alto, que una persona puede vivir toda su vida sin trabajar — Detallo el marinero con un tono serio — Pero se dice que esa fruta esta extinta

— Ese es probablemente una mentira de los tantos comerciantes. Para aumentar el precio de la fruta — Dijo Johannes con una expresión de decepción, para volver a una de seriedad — Hay un árbol que produjo la fruta hace unos días, en el jardín de la O.I.G. Aunque por supuesto, no podemos decir que es natural

— Es uno de su selección especial de razas ¿O no? — Dijo Ruby con una ligera sonrisa.

— El problema es que los Troll Kongs han hecho su guarida el Árbol del Arcoíris, y nadie se puede acerca a ellos — Siguió el sujeto de negro mientras detalla los hechos — Hemos movilizado un tanque que nos costó 2 billones hace algunos días, pero… Fue destrozado y era un tanque militar de 40 toneladas. Tras ello la División de Administración lo declaro con nivel de captura 9. Y puede que sea más fuerte que el Garaladrilo

— ¡¿Dijiste nivel de captura 9?! — Exclama Jaune entre impresionado y asustado.

— No es el Troll Kong ¿Una de sus especies selectas? ¿En que están pensando en hacer esos extraños experimentos? — Comenta la cazadora con cierta desgana y sarcasmo — De cualquier forma ¿Solo hay un Troll Kong? Porque que recuerdo, que ellos son conocidos por formar manadas

— Yo quiero ir. Quiero ver como es esa Fruta Arcoíris, y de ser posible prepararla — Pide el chico rubio mostrando convicción.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir esta vez? — Pregunta Ruby de forma burlona.

— No es eso. Si esa fruta es así de legendaria, entonces si la preparo puede que tenga un mejor sabor — Afirma el joven chef.

— Hmm… Me está gustando como suena — Dijo la cazadora celestial con una larga sonrisa — Pues ¡Al Jardín Nostálgico!

**XXXXXXX**

— Mucha información y muchas cosas interesantes por analizar — Dijo el director Ozpin terminando de beber su taza de café.

— Si y lo más interesante aparte de ser genial y famosa. Es esa Fruta Arcoíris de 7 sabores distintos — Insinúa la líder del equipo RWBY bastante alegre.

— Ciertamente, aunque me gustaría saber cómo esa versión de mi Ruby logro noquear a ese dragón y mantenerlo vivo — Dijo Ren con cierta intriga — Si pudiéramos replicar eso, se podría capturar varios Grimms y estudiarlos a detalle

— Buena idea joven Ren, eso nos facilitaría muchas cosas — Asiente el director con una pequeña sonrisa — Pero hay otros detalles igual de interesantes

— ¿Cómo que Jaune podría involucrarse en algo muy peligroso? Con esa creatura de nivel 9 — Insinúa la campeona Nikos.

— Hay algo que me tiene curiosa — Dijo Nora haciendo un gesto pensativo y llamando la atención de todos — ¿Qué significa O.I.G.? Es que desde el principio toda esa gente menciona O.I.G. Esto y O.I.G. Aquello ¿Qué tan importantes son?

— Ante esa pregunta señorita Valkyrie, es que las siglas O.I.G. Son para abreviar Organización Internacional Gourmet. Son en otras palabras el organismo más importante de ese mundo, no solo en todo lo relacionado al tema de la gastronomía en que se especializan, sino también en áreas de investigación científica, tecnológico, económico y biológico. Es lo equivalente a los reinos de todo Remant, pero unido a un único organismo — Explico a detalle el director, dejando más de una sin habla — Mientras ustedes estaban en sus clases, me di la tarea de seguir investigando y fue lo que descubrir

— Bueno… Hay otro detalle que me deja inquieta. Y fue cuando ese tipo de nombre Johannes, menciono que esa Ruby era una de las Cuatro Reinas Celestiales — Dijo la heredera Schnee de manera reflexiva — Y también menciono que las otras tres reinas celestiales deberían de seguir el ejemplo de aquella Ruby

— ¿Eso quiere decir que hay otras tres como esa versión de Ruby? — Sugiere Blake muy pensativa — Siguiendo la lógica de las contrapartes. Entonces esas tres restantes serían yo, Weiss y Yang

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Una Súper Yang sería lo más genial que llegara a ocurrir! — Exclama la luchadora rubia, mientras se imagina a si misma viéndose al espejo, En que su reflejo es una versión de ella en esteroides, con el doble de altura que ella a casi unos 2,52 metros (4)

— Le sugiero que no se emocione tanto señorita Xiao-Long — Dijo el director Ozpin — No podemos asumir que todo sea igual o equivalente a nosotros ¿Qué tal si esos 3 reinas que se mencionan sean otras personas que no conocemos?

— Mejor sigamos viendo, por si algo interesante ocurre — Sugiere Ruby mirando la pantalla.

**XXXXXXX**

En medio de una región montañosa se ve una limusina blanca. Que dentro se encuentra la cazadora gourmet degustando de una hoya de huevecillos de color dorado, mientras que al otro lado se encuentra Jaune que le pregunta.

— Oye Ruby, hay algo que me preocupa ¿Esos Troll Kongs no podrían haberse comido la Fruta Arcoíris?

— Los Troll Kongs son carnívoros. Probablemente su objetivo sea cazar a los animales que son atraídos por el olor de la fruta — Afirma la cazadora mientras sigue comiendo.

— ¿Y es por eso que hicieron su guarida allí? ¿Por qué hay muchos animales? — Cuestiona el joven líder del equipo JNPR.

— Exacto Jaune. Hay una infinidad de animales que tratan de acercarse — Asiente Johannes mientras conduce la limusina — Es como casi un acto de reflejo… Como cuando una pelota golpea la malla que protege la gradería, los espectadores la esquiva. Que aunque ellos entienden que hay una red de protección, de igual manera la intentan esquivar por reflejo. En este sentido los animales que huelen el aroma de la fruta, probablemente sean dominados por el deseo de comerla. Y hay muchos animales que continúan intentando comer la fruta, pese que otro animal lo estén comiendo

— ¿Una carnada que hace que pierdas la cordura…? Eso me recuerda el enamorarse — Comento Ruby mientras mira al joven chef — Oye Jaune. En vez de tu testamento ¿Por qué no escribes una carta de amor?

Al escuchar eso el joven Arc empieza a ponerse rojo como un tomate y le grita a la cazadora — ¡OYE RUBY! ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE DECIR ESO?! ¡¿Qué son esas ideas raras que tienes?!

**XXXXXXX**

— Hmmm… Como que nuestro valeroso líder está enamorado — Insinúa Nora muy interesada — ¿Sera de Weiss? ¿O esa versión de Ruby? ¿O alguien más?

— Por favor Nora, no es momento de estar pensando en esas cosas — Reprime la campeona, mientras que muy en el fondo piensa — Que esa carta de amor sea para mí. Rezare que así sea

— Ciertamente yo compararía el aroma de esa fruta con las drogas — Insinúa la heredera Schnee.

— Soy yo, o esa Ruby alterna parece tener un sentido del humor bastante oscuro — Dijo la fauno felina un poco preocupada — Casi me recuerda los chistes pesados de Yang

— Oye eso ofende — Reclama la luchadora Xiao-Long ligeramente molesta — En esa situación le hubiera dicho lo mismo a Jaune en tono de broma. Por lo que esa Ruby aprendió de la mejor

— Oigan ¿No creen que es cruel que eso supuestos Troll Kong usen la fruta para atraer a otros animales? — Cuestiona la líder Ruby Rose con una expresión de tristeza — Es que me siento mal por esos animales, que solo quieren comer la fruta

— Entiendo cómo se siente señorita Rose — Dijo Ozpin poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la joven líder — Pero si somos justos, lo que hacen es lo mismo cuando una persona usa carnada para pescar peces. Sin contar que tu otra tu afirma que esos Troll Kongs son carnívoros, por lo que forma parte de su naturaleza… Es cruel, pero así son las cosas

**XXXXXXX**

Minutos después la limusina llega a estacionarse en frente de un gigantesco muro de concreto concentrado, cuya altura supera la barrera de 1KM. Y por encima de una compuerta de casi aproximadamente 50 metros de alto, se puede leer en letras mayúsculas O.I.G. JARDIN BIOTIPO №8. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.

— Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda señorita Ruby — Saludan un par de soldados uniformamos y armados con rifles cargados en sus espaldas.

— De nada chicos — Asiente la guerrera gourmet mientras fuma un tabaco.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es enorme! — Exclama el joven Arc muy sorprendido al ver el tamaño de la estructura, y lee el nombre de la misma — ¿Jardín Biotipo?

— Es un hábitat artificial creado para las plantas y los animales. Con esto dejamos que los animales vivan libres, y puedan relacionarse con la naturaleza — Explico Johannes mientras camina hacia los soldados guardianes.

— Eso quiere decir que la O.I.G. Está haciendo investigaciones sobre el comportamiento de los animales — Dijo Ruby siguiendo con la explicación.

— Hmm… Ahora lo entiendo — Asiente Jaune.

— ¿Pueden abrir la puerta para nosotros? — Pide el sujeto de negro a uno de los soldados.

El soldado niega con la cabeza y le explica — Lo siento señor… El asunto es… Que…

**¡THOOOOOOMP! ¡THOOOOOOMP!**

De repente un fuerte ruido estruendoso se hace sonar en todo el lugar, haciendo un ligero temblor que alerta a todo el mundo. Y uno de los soldados empieza a detallar lo siguiente.

— El Vigilante de la torre nos contactó hace 10 minutos. En que uno de los gorilas ya está al otro lado de la puerta…

— ¡Así que está esperando que entremos! — Exclama Johannes muy alertado tras el ruido.

— ¡LO DICES EN SERIO! — Grito Jaune asustado del peligro que puede presentar, por lo que intenta dar una supuesta explicación del ruido — Podría ser ese el sonido… ¿Qué se hace cuando se golpea la puerta desde adentro?

— Probablemente no lo sea. Hay un gran foso a lado de la puerta, por lo que sería imposible pasar a través de ella — Explico Johannes sudando un poco.

**¡THOOOOOMP!**

El mismo ruido se repite con la diferencia que es mucho más cerca. Que entre Jaune y Johannes voltean sus miradas a ver, que la responsable de tal ruido fue la propia Ruby. Que solo tuvo que golpearse el abdomen, para hacer semejante ruido.

— ¡Oye Ruby! ¡No des esos sustos! — Grito el joven Arc nervioso del ruido — ¡¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?!

— Es el tamboreo, que los gorilas usan para intimidar a otros. El sonido de hace rato fue obra de uno de esos gorilas al golpearse el pecho varias veces — Detallo la cazadora muy tranquila, para luego mostrar una mirada seria — El rey del jardín nos está advirtiendo. Que no entremos

— Eso quiere decir ¿Qué el sonido atravesó el concreto y llego hasta nosotros? — Insinúa Jaune en busca de una explicación creíble.

— Así parece… El tamboreo de esos gorilas es un sonido explosivo, que se puede escucharse hasta 10 KM de distancia. Que generalmente cuando los animales lo escuchan, huyen de inmediato — Detallo el sujeto de negro con los brazos cruzados, mientras sigue explicando — En este jardín, cuando hay de cerca un animal de un nivel de captura de 5 o más en un radio de 5KM. Se evita abrir la puerta bajo ninguna circunstancia… Aunque no sepamos de algún animal, que haya logrado pasar el foso

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿Escucharon eso? ¿Ese sonido fue obra de gorilas? ¡¿Eso es posible?! — Cuestiona Nora muy intrigada.

— Si esa versión alterna de Ruby pudo imitarlo. Entonces cualquier cosa es posible — Sugirió Blake con las manos cubriendo sus oídos.

— Creo que lo más impresionante no ese sonido en sí. Sino su radio de 10 KM de distancia que abarca — Dijo la heredera tapándose los oídos.

— También impresiona la seguridad que deben de tener esa gente de la O.I.G. — Insinúa Yang con notoria intriga.

— En consideración el tipo de creaturas que deben de albergar esos biotipos. Se hace justificable que tengan medidas de seguridad muy estrictas — Dijo el director de la academia mientras prepara otra taza de café.

— Disculpa director Ozpin ¿No cree que bebe demasiado café? — Cuestiona la líder del equipo Ruby viendo con curiosidad al director.

— En mi defensa señorita Rose. Solo diré que el café es amor, el café es vida. El café te da energía ilimitada — Afirma con un tono humorístico, mientras toma un sorbo de su nueva taza — Y mejor continuemos viendo, en vez de hacer preguntas irrelevantes

**XXXXXXX**

— Abran la puerta ahora — Ordena la cazadora Ruby que disfruta de fumar su cigarro.

Un poco nervioso, uno de los soldados argumenta — No es posible señorita Ruby, hay una regla que…

— ¿Y eso qué? Estaría bien, que ellos no estuvieran en un perímetro de 5 KM ¿Verdad? Que en otras palabras, estarían bien si se fueran antes que abramos la puerta — Afirma Ruby que empieza a estrujarse los nudillos — El método de intimidación de los gorilas aparte del tamboreo, es el destrozar o golpear algo que este cerca de ellos… Por lo que entonces… — Toca el muro de concreto suavemente y luego da un paso hacia atrás. Que con la mirada ensombrecida y haciendo presión en los músculos de sus brazos, más una bestial voz — **¡ES MI TURNO PARA INTIMIDARLOS! **

**XXXXXXX**

— Ya se puso en modo aterradora otra vez — Dijo Yang escondiéndose de un sofá junto con Pyrrha, Weiss y Blake.

— ¿Por qué tiene que poner esa cara perturbadora? — Pregunta la fauno felina con el pelo erizado y temblando.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que hará algo impresionante! — Exclama la lider Ruby con brillo en los ojos, junto con Nora que también está muy expectante de lo que está por venir.

— En serio ¿Cómo pueden estar así? Ante algo que aterra — Cuestiona la hereda con mucha inquietud.

**XXXXXXX**

— Ru-Ruby? — Dijo el cocinero Arc un poco nervioso.

— ¡Retrocedan! — Exclama la cazadora con agresividad mientras ejerce fuerza en su brazo derecho — Triple… ¡GOLPE DE CLAVO! — Lanza un poderoso puñetazo que rompe el concreto del muro.

**¡CRACK!**

— 1… — De forma consecutiva el muro es golpeado con más poder, como si fuera golpeado por una fuerza invisible que crea una gran grieta de más de unos 10 metros de alto, con 6 metros de ancho. Mientras que la cazadora esboza una sonrisa de la destrucción que está haciendo, recordando el principio de la técnica que está usando — _El Golpe de Clavo consiste en golpear simultáneamente algo varias veces. Mientras más golpees, es como si se clavara algo, la destrucción se extenderá hacia adentro_

**¡CRACK!**

— 2… — Un segundo golpe ocurre, y agrieta aún más el muro de concreto. Y Ruby se pone de brazos cruzados muy tranquila — Ahora está abierto… 3…

**¡BOOOM!**

El tercer golpe termina por hacer una explosión, que termina por hacer un gran agujero de casi 10 metros en el muro. Y todos los demás sujetos que vieron tal demostración de destrucción, se quedaron entre asustados y boquiabiertos.

— Si me disculpan… — Ruby camina muy tranquila en medio del agujero que hizo, mientras sigue disfrutando de su tabaco.

— ¿Me pregunto cómo sería aplicar eso ante un Grimm? O un ser humano… — Divago el chef Arc con los ojos casi saliéndose de la cabeza.

**XXXXXXX**

— Ni me lo quiero imaginar — Dijo la campeona Nikos igualmente con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Eso en un Grimm lo haría trizas… Ni se diga con un humano… — Insinúa la heredera Schnee con la mirada azul y temblando.

— Eso fue… ¡SUPER ULTRA MEGA GENIAL E IMPRESIONANTE! — Fue el grito de la líder que salta de forma infantil, mientras se le ven estrellas en las pupilas y da vueltas por la oficina — ¡Ella lanzo un súper golpe! ¡Y luego el muro fue golpeado una vez más! ¡Y otra vez! ¡Y otra vez! ¡Era como si fuera tres golpes en uno solo!

— Si es cierto… ¿En serio se puede hacer tal cosa? — Cuestiona la peleadora Xiao-Long igualmente impresionada.

— ¡Oye Yang! ¡¿Quieres probar mi Golpe de Clavo?! — Insiste la líder muy entusiasmada, con su mano izquierda sujetando su antebrazo derecho y preparando su puño derecho.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡CONMIGO NO RUBY! ¡HAZLO CON OTRA COSA! — Grito muy asustada Yang alzando ambas manos en frente. Y ve como su hermana menor corre hacia la pared.

— ¡En mi oficina no, señorita Rose! — Regaño el director igual de asustado.

— Mmmm… Ok, lo probare fuera de la Academia Beacon — Ruby corre a salir de la oficina.

— ¡Yo iré a ver! ¡De seguro será algo genial! — Exclama Nora que también corre a salir de la oficina.

— Yo también me voy. Antes que mi hermana se meta en problemas — Insiste la mayor Yang que corre fuera de la oficina.

**XXXXXXX**

Tras haber pasado el muro, la cazadora gourmet se queda muy en alerta al sentir el interior del biotipo muy tranquilo. Cosa que llega a inquietarle — _Ellos no están aquí… Pero no significa que hayan huido… Eso significa que no les afecto mi intimidación…_ — Da unos pocos pasos mientras mira los alrededores — _El primer tamboreo fue para ver mi reacción… Probablemente fue un miembro menor de la manada, que vino a investigar…_ — De repente siente un olor que llega a incomodarla aún más — _Pero ¿Qué es este olor?... Huele como a pescado… Este olor es de reptiles…_

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Ruby? Porque tuviste que actuar de forma impertinente — Insinúa Jaune caminando en el agujero del muro, con notorio nerviosismo.

En ese momento la cazadora Ruby escucha unos sonidos de algo aproximándose, que enseguida le advierte al chef — ¡Aléjate Jaune! ¡Estamos siendo atacados! — Y de forma repentina aparece unas serpientes marrones, de tres mandíbulas que en cada una tienen afilados colmillos. Que los clavan brutalmente a la cazadora — _Con que serpientes venenosas… Así que en el segundo que atravesamos el muro. El me tiro a estas serpientes…_ — Voltea la mirada muy seria — ¡Sal de aquí Jaune!

— ¡RUBY! — Grito el joven de cabello rubio en exasperación — ¡Esas serpientes deben de tener un mortal veneno! ¡Si no hacemos algo, podrías morir enseguida!

— Si ya lo sé. Y por favor cállate, y colócate lo más lejos posible — Dijo la cazadora aparentemente despreocupada pese en la extrema situación a la que esta — _Son todos tuyos amiga_ — De repente la ropa empieza a volverse completamente negra, y en un aspecto orgánico en que salen ligeros tentáculos que se mueven de forma agresiva. Luego se moldea en una masa que cubre todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, que enseguida engulle a las serpientes, como si las estuvieran devorándolas desde dentro. Que pasado medio minuto la masa negra vuelve a adoptar la forma de la ropa de Ruby, en que las violentas serpientes venenosas fueron totalmente asimiladas por la masa, y en lo que deberían de ser las heridas dejadas por los colmillos. Fueron totalmente regeneradas, casi como si la masa hubiera regenerado el tejido de la carne, en que la cazadora Ruby muy tranquila dice — Bien, espero que te hayan gustado la comida para ti

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué era esa cosa negra que usas como ropa? — Pregunta el joven Arc bastante confundido de lo que vio.

— Ah ¿Te refieres a ella? — La espalda de la cazadora empieza a abultarse en aquella masa negra, y esta empieza a adoptar la forma de aquella terrorífica aura de intimidación. Solo que esta vez tiene un tamaño más humano, bajo sus detalles característicos que la hacen ver como si fuera una chica de unos 15 años aproximados. Que levantando su mano derecha con dedos afilados hace un saludo, mientras que Ruby empieza a presentarla — Ella se llama Venom y es mi simbionte

— ¿Tu simbionte? — Dijo el chef entre confundido e impresionado.

— Si, y está unida a mi desde que era una niña. Y desde entonces hemos pasados por muchas cosas, y lo mejor es lo increíblemente versátil que es Venom, que gracias a su capacidad de cambiar de forma puede adoptar la ropa que yo quiera. O la más apropiada para ciertas situaciones — En ese momento la simbionte empieza a cambiar en las siguientes prendas. Primero en la ropa que el propio Jaune reconoce como la ropa que usa la Ruby que conoce, con la capucha roja, traje negro con falda y botas negras. Luego cambia a un traje de conejita playboy de leotardo rojo, seguidamente cambia a lo que el chico reconoce el uniforme escolar de la Academia Beacon. Y finalmente cambia a la ropa habitual que la Ruby Gourmet usa — Así no tengo que preocuparme con la ropa. Incluso gracias a Venom es que tengo varios anticuerpos para diversos tipos de veneno y me ayuda a crear varias enseguida. Como ahora que tengo anticuerpos para el veneno de las serpientes que ella devoro

— Increíble… Y eso quiere decir, que sin Venom ¿Estas completamente desnuda? — Pregunta el chico, que al imaginarse un hipotético escenario sin querer empieza a ponerse rojo.

— No, claro que no… Llevo ropa interior puesta para esas situaciones… Y como gran acuerdo. Le deje que sea mi huésped, bajo la promesa que comerá deliciosa comida de todo tipo, y ella aparte de ser mi ropa. También me ayuda a mantenerme saludable y curar toda herida fatal o envenenamiento — La simbionte vuelve a mostrarse y asiente con una sonrisa alegre.

— Ya veo… Pero también eso involucra ¿Qué lo que tu comas, ella también lo come y viceversa? — Señala el chico con clara curiosidad.

— Exacto — Asiente la cazadora gourmet.

— ¡Señorita Ruby! ¡¿Está todo bien?! — Exclama el hombre de negro al otro lado del muro.

— Si… Y le sugiero que vaya a esperar, y tómese un Té Gourmet. Mientras yo me encargo de obtener la fruta — Señala Ruby muy segura de sí misma.

**XXXXXXX**

— A ver… Primero es una cazadora de bestias súper poderosa, es famosa. Y ahora tiene una cosa viviente que le sirve como su ropa ¿Qué más es? — Cuestiona la heredera Schnee con cierta incredulidad.

— Al menos eso explica por qué su ropa de repente se transforma en otras prendas, y en armas — Dijo Ren recordando como la súper Ruby en su enfrentamiento contra el Garaladrilo, sus brazos se transformaron en un tenedor y cuchillos negros.

— _Eso me recuerda a la película de La Cosa (5) Y a todos esos monstruos eróticos del antagonista de Ninjas del Amor_ — Pensó Blake al recordar las fuertes escenas de los libros que tanto lee.

— Pero no quita que sea raro y hasta asqueroso, el tener esa cosa negra pegada a una persona. Y que actué como ropa, y tal vez como un arma para ciertas cosas — Afirma Weiss con una expresión de disgusto.

— Dejando ese detalle de lado. Es sorprendente en cierta forma, de como esos gorilas se las ingenian para poner trampas a todo aquel que sea considerado un intruso — Hablo el director haciendo un gesto pensativo — Ni siquiera los Grimms han mostrado tales muestras de inteligencia

— Pues… Yo me pregunto que estará haciendo la verdadera Ruby, ahora mismo — Insinúa Pyrrha con ganas de salir. Pero su preocupación ante el bienestar de Jaune la mantiene pegada a la pantalla.

**XXXXXXX**

En los pasillos de la Academia Beacon, la líder del equipo RWBY hace uso de su Semblanza de velocidad para ir lo más rápido posible a las afueras de las instalaciones. Mientras que en el transcurso esquiva a los demás estudiantes y profesores, que deambulan por los alrededores.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — Exclamo la maestra Glynda al notar que la joven de capucha roja paso por encima de ella. Y luego ve a Yang y a Nora corriendo.

— Es mi hermana que intenta imitar algo, que vio en pantalla — Dijo Yang mientras corre a donde va su hermana menor.

— Si, y de seguro que será algo explosivo — Insinúa Nora que corre siguiendo a las demás.

Pocos minutos después en el parque de la academia, en donde varios estudiantes están disfrutando de las horas libres. En medio de todo llega Ruby Rose que se para en frente de un gran árbol, similar en altura a los que están en los bosques.

— ¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Acá la gran Ruby Rose, mostrara algo totalmente increíble, nunca antes visto! — Hablo la joven a voz populi llamando la atención de la gran mayoría de los presentes.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer señorita Rose?! — Interroga la maestra Goodwitch que a lado suyo llegan Yang y Nora.

— Oh, maestra Goodwitch. Llego en buen momento para presenciar mi gran poder en acción — Afirma Ruby mostrándose muy triunfal. Que en ese momento empieza a preparar su brazo derecho mientras concentra su aura gris, y comienza a imitar la postura de preparación de su contraparte gourmet.

Música de fondo:

**¡ONE PUUUUUUNNNCHHHH!**

— 1… 2… 3… ¡GOLPE DE CLAVO! — Lanza su puñetazo en el árbol, que traspasa la madera y deja una gran grieta con la marca de su puño, inclusive el mismo árbol es sacado ligeramente de sus raíces. Que luego mira su mano totalmente ilesa — Guau, ni siquiera me lastime la mano

Todos los que vieron cuando la joven Rose conecto aquel gran golpe. En que sin excepción todos los estudiantes, inclusive los maestros presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos de la excepcional fuerza que mostro la joven líder de su equipo. Hasta la propia Glynda casi se le iba a caerle los lentes.

— ¡No se vayan todavía! ¡Porque lo mejor está por venir ahora! — Afirma la joven de capucha roja muy segura, mientras se pone de espaldas del árbol y con una larga sonrisa empieza a contar — 1…

**¡CRACK!**

Sin que nadie de los espectadores lo hubiesen previsto, el árbol es nuevamente golpeado pero esta vez, por una aparente fuerza invisible. Y la potencia del golpe es tal, que tira al árbol de sus raíces y lo manda por los aires.

— 2… — Un segundo golpe invisible ocurre y el árbol es severamente agrietado a gran escala. Que esta vez está a punto de partirse en dos, por el nivel de daño recibido.

— Y 3… — Sale el tercer golpe y esta vez es mucho mayor el nivel de destrucción generada. Que termina por literalmente reducir todo un árbol de aproximadamente 5 metros de alto. En meros escombros de madera que llueven en medio del parque — ¡Listo! ¡Eso fue toda la demostración!

Luego de la total destrucción del roble hubo un silencio absoluto en todo el parque. En que las miradas de los espectadores se podían dividirse en expresiones de asombro, admiración, incredulidad. Y la más predominantes las de total miedo y terror. En que más de un estudiante rogaba por su vida, de nunca enfrentarse a Ruby Rose en secciones de entrenamiento. Ni en los torneos de cazadores, bajo el miedo de terminar hecho historia de un solo golpe.

— _Creo que desde ahora debo evitar hacer enojarla_ — Pensó Yang temblando con la mirada azul.

— ¡Fue como ver a una superheroina en persona! — Exclama Nora muy emocionada.

— Q-que… Fu-fue… Eso… — Dijo la maestra Glynda casi blanca como fantasma y temblando del nerviosismo, al grado que se deja caer los lentes.

— Bien iré a la oficina del director, a presumir de lo genial que soy — Insinúa Ruby con mucha arrogancia mientras camina muy tranquila, disfrutando de las reacciones de todo el mundo.

**XXXXXXX**

En el interior del Biotipo, la cazadora gourmet junto con el chef Arc avanzan mientras este llega a encontrar algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

— ¡Espérame un momento Ruby! — Exclama el chef a unos metros de distancia de donde está la cazadora.

— Parece que pronto lloverá — Comenta Ruby viendo que el cielo se está nublando de nubes oscuras, y se escuchan ligeros truenos. Luego voltea la mirada en vista hacia el chico — El árbol del Arcoíris es bastante alto, por lo que tendremos problemas si empiezan a caer rayos encima

— ¡Hey Ruby! ¡Mira lo que acabo de encontrar! — Jaune carga entre sus brazos más de cuatro filetes de unos 40 centímetros de largo, que dado a su punta de fruta dan la impresión de ser arrancados de una planta, o árbol de este alimento — ¡Primera vez que veo este tipo de filetes de tocino! ¡Deben de tener un gran sabor!

Ruby agarra una zanahoria de sabor a pan con queso, y toma uno de los filetes de tocino para enrollarlo en la zanahoria, que enseguida da un gran bocado — ¡Que delicia, si los enrollas con tocino!

— De acuerdo Ruby… Aunque tal vez, pueda que la Fruta Arcoíris sepa mejor si la enrollamos con tocino — Sugirió el joven Arc ganándose una mirada de aprobación de la cazadora gourmet.

— Sabes Jaune, realmente dices cosas muy al estilo de un chef — Insinúa muy gustosa la cazadora, mientras avanza. Sin notarlo pisa un piso falso de una gran profundidad, y cae en el agujero.

— ¡CUIDADO RUBY! — Grita Jaune muy exasperado al ver la repentina trampa. Y entonces siente que es cubierto por una gran sobra, en la que instintivamente mira hacia el cielo y ve a un gigantesco gorila de casi unos 10 metros de alto. De pelaje verde oscuro de grandes ojos negros de pupilas blancas rasgadas, en que se puede apreciar una afilada dentadura de colmillos. Pero lo más llamativo son su cuatro brazos, que en cada una carga una gran roca.

— **¡GRUUAUAUAUA! **— El agresivo Troll Kong lanza cada una de las rocas, con extrema violencia hacia donde se encuentra la cazadora Ruby. Y en ese entonces Jaune se quedó inmóvil mirando al cielo ante la primera mirada… Pero lo que estaba viendo. Era la fantasmagoría de su corta vida… De la misma manera de que una rana mira a su depredador, la serpiente… Su momento con la misma muerte fue así…

**Pero la muerte… Le llega de la misma manera a todas las cosas vivas…**

Antes de que Jaune Arc llegase a ser historia… Llega Ruby al rescate enseñando su aura de intimidación, que logra llamarle la atención al gorila que voltea a verla. Y en ese entonces la cazadora gourmet saca una especie de pistola de dardos. Que lograr dispararle al gorila directamente en el hombro derecho, que llega a penetrarle la piel y al propio sistema nervioso. Que luego el Troll Kong llega a escupirle encima a la cazadora, llegando a embarrarla de saliva. Y finalmente después de unos segundos de agonía, el gigantesco primate cae al suelo totalmente noqueado y con los ojos abiertos.

— No te preocupes, lo he noqueado. Y no podrá moverse por un tiempo — Afirma Ruby que luego mira con desagrado el hecho que está cubierta de baba — ¡Mierda! ¡Esto apesta! ¡Ese hijo de puta nos babeo!

— ¿Noqueado? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo paralizaste? — Cuestiona el joven Arc con cierto nerviosismo — ¿Cuándo comenzara a moverse?

— Dentro de unas 12 horas — Responde Ruby mientras intenta limpiarse, pero no logra quitarse el mal olor de encima — ¡Carajo! ¡Aún sigo apestando!

— ¿En 12 horas? ¿Y está bien dejar al Troll Kong así? ¿Sin siquiera matarlo? — Interroga el chico bastante preocupado de cualquier posible ataque de la bestia.

— No hay necesidad de matarlo. Si nuestro objetivo es la Fruta Arcoíris de todas formas. Por lo que sigamos Jaune — Afirma la cazadora con tranquilidad, pese que intenta tolerar el mal olor que le dejo la baba del gorila.

— _¿Por qué Ruby? Porque dejar a esa bestia así. Pese que le arrojo serpientes venenosas, le puso una trampa de piso falso. Y hasta la babeo encima_ — Pensó muy serio el joven chef, en un intento por entender la moral de la cazadora gourmet. Luego voltea la mirada y ve que el Troll Kong aún está consciente, pero inmóvil por el noqueo. Por lo que el chico decide seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

**XXXXXXX**

Entre las espectadoras, todos estaban completamente boquiabiertos de lo visto. Y más de una, en especial por la campeona Nikos que casi iba a pegar el grito al cielo, ante la posible muerte del líder de su equipo.

— Guau… Eso estuvo cerca — Dijo la fauno felina con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Me siento mal por ella — Insinúa Weiss sintiendo lastima por la cazadora Gourmet — Debe de ser horrible, estar llena de baba de monstruo

— ¡Ahora mismo es muy importante saber cómo llegar a ese mundo! — Exclama Pyrrha en señal de pánico — ¡Jaune está en peligro de morir! ¡Si no hacemos algo para evitarlo!

— Mantenga la calma señorita Nikos — Insiste el director Ozpin de forma seria — Entiendo cómo se siente. Pero tome consideración, que en el hipotético caso de estar en ese mundo. Estaríamos arriesgando nuestras vidas en algo más peligroso que un ataque de Grimms

— El director tiene razón Pyrrha — Afirma Ren — Sumemos, que esas bestias nos podrían matar con demasiada facilidad. En caso que nos topemos con una de ellas

— Hay algo que me tiene curiosa — Insinúa Blake de forma reflexiva — Aquella Ruby paralizo a ese gorila. Pero no lo mato, y hasta el mismo Jaune cuestiona tal acto

— ¿Me llamaron? — Dijo la líder acabando de entrar junto con su hermana mayor, Nora y la maestra Glynda. Que luego de una larga explicación en especial para la maestra, para estar en total contexto de la situación. Cada una reacciona, empezando por Ruby — Guau ¡¿En serio que por poco Jaune es comido?!

**XXXXXXX**

En medio de una zona rocosa del Biotipo, se encuentran Ruby y Jaune caminando en donde hay huesos de animales muertos.

— ¡La Fruta Arcoíris está cerca Jaune! ¡Puedo sentir su aroma desde aquí! — Exclama la cazadora gourmet muy entusiasmada.

— Si… Me alegra que terminamos con ese Troll Kong. Por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por la Fruta Arcoíris ¿Verdad? — Insinúa el joven Arc de forma alegre.

— Ese fue solo un miembro de la manada. Y hay una razón del porque nos escupió — Explica Ruby, mientras que Jaune expresa una mirada de desconcierto — Los Troll Kongs son tan listos como los chimpancés. Está en su inteligencia de poner trampas y lanzar serpientes… Y como sea. Son bastante aterradores cuando se ponen serios

— ¿Qué? — Pasado la zona rocosa, Jaune ve con total terror a la gran manada de Troll Kongs agresivos y de miradas aterradoras. Que cualquiera se lanzaría a comérselo.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿Deben de estar bromeando? ¡¿En serio pretenden pasar por encima de esos gorilas?! — Señala Weiss con los ojos como platos.

— Si uno casi mata a Jaune. Toda esa manada podría masacrarlo — Dijo Blake mostrando preocupación.

— Si es verdad que un Troll Kong es más fuerte que aquel Garaladrillo. Entonces ir contra una manada, es prácticamente un suicidio a toda regla — Insinúa Yang con la mirada azul.

— Pfff… Gran cosa. Si mi versión de mi es tan genial, que pasara por encima de esos gorilas con facilidad — Afirma la líder con notoria arrogancia.

— Si es cierto… — Asiente Pyrrha de manera sarcástica — Si no fuera, que esa tú cayó en una trampa y ese descuido provoco que… ¡JAUNE ESTUVIERA A PUNTO DE MORIR!

— Oye cálmate Pyrrha — Insinúa Nora con inquietud — Todos aquí estamos preocupados por nuestro líder.

— Y si de verdad están preocupados por el bienestar del joven Arc ¿Por qué no ven la manera de traerlo devuelta aquí a salvo? — Cuestiona la maestra Goodwitch con mucha sospecha.

— Mejor sigamos viendo, como terminara esto — Insiste el director Ozpin.

**XXXXXXX**

Frente a la manada de feroces Troll Kongs. Ruby la cazadora gourmet reflexiona muy seriamente, de su siguiente movimiento — Aunque use mi Figura de Intimidación… Dudo que eso funcione ahora. Sobre mi hay un fuerte olor marcado de la tribu. Y ellos no dudaran en atacarme… Parece que esta batalla es inevitable… — Voltea a ver al joven que la acompaña — Jaune… ¡Oye Jaune!

— Si — Dijo el joven Arc casi muerto del miedo y sudando a mares.

— Si es que regresas con vida. Lo mejor será que te tomes una semana de descanso del trabajo. Porque probablemente no podrás moverte a causa del reumatismo muscular — Insinúa la cazadora con clara tranquilidad, pese a la extrema situación.

— **¡GUUAAAA!**

Varios de los gorilas de cuatro brazos se lanzan al ataque. Que en ese momento Ruby carga a Jaune estilo nupcial, logrando esquivar la oleada de ataques. Luego el joven rubio se da la vuelta para agarrarse de espaldas de la cazadora, y abrazando firmemente el abdomen de la dama gourmet.

— ¡Sujétate a mí con todas tus fuerzas Jaune! ¡Si te sueltas podrías terminar siendo hombre muerto! — Exclama la cazadora muy directa, manteniéndose alerta ante el peligro.

— ¡Entendido Ruby! Y dime la verdad ¡¿Crees que saldremos con vida?! — Interroga Jaune con clara inseguridad.

— ¿Quién sabe? Reza por ello — Ruby salta a esquivar un ataque de nudillos de un Troll Kong, y vuelve a saltar seguido de otro ataque de nudillos. Que de ahí la guerrera gourmet empieza a reflexionar del modo de ataque de las bestias primates — Ese es un estilo especial de movimiento en los gorilas, que les reconoce como Rey de la lucha con nudillos. Los Troll Kongs pueden atacar libremente en esa posición

Los movimientos de Ruby eran demasiado moderados, contra los feroces ataques de los Troll Kongs. Y es que había una sencilla razón para ello, porque si se moviera al estilo como suele hacer. Jaune ni sería capaz de sujetarse a ella ni por un segundo. Que en ese entonces Ruby miro atrás en el tiempo, cuando tuvo que cargar un huevo del pájaro de seda, de la cual se podía romperse con la misma fragilidad de una burbuja de jabón, a través de una turba de hienas pandilleras sin recibir un rasguño. Para la cazadora era como volver a esa experiencia.

Que luego de hacer una retrospectiva, logra esquivar a un par de gorilas y en ese entonces saca sus armas de noqueo. Para disparar dardos paralizantes a cada uno del par de Trolls Kongs, que terminan tirados en el suelo totalmente inmóviles. Que en ese entonces la cazadora Gourmet aterriza de forma triunfal… Pero…

Sin querer Jaune casi se suelta, y al darse cuenta con desesperación intenta volver a sujetarse a la espalda de Ruby… Pero sin querer terminar agarrarse de las tetas de la cazadora, haciendo que ella se ruborice y casi que emite un gemido de placer. En que el mismo chico al percatarse de donde está sujeto, exclama muy arrepentido — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro!

— No importa Jaune. Mientras estas sujeto a mi es lo que importa — Responde Ruby con una larga sonrisa estando ruborizada del placer — _No sé cómo. Pero que Jaune me toque las tetas me hace sentir encendida _— Recarga las pistolas de dardos, que enseguida sale otro Troll Kong a atacar, y Ruby al esquivarlo contraataca con noquearlo.

— ¡Oye Ruby, una pregunta! ¡¿Por qué solo noqueas a los Troll Kongs?! ¡Si ellos tarde o temprano se moverán! — Cuestiona el chef Arc viendo con preocupación a los gorilas noqueados.

— Ya te lo dije. Nuestro objetivo es la Fruta Arcoíris, y además. La carne del Troll Kong tiene demasiados músculos y no es algo que te gustaría comer. ¡Yo solo cazo lo que decido comer! ¡Si no quiero comerlo ni lo cazo, ni lo mato! ¡Y si mato algo entonces lo cómo! ¡Esa es mi regla! — Afirma Ruby en un tono solemne y lleno de convicción. Que llega a conmover al propio Jaune Arc.

**XXXXXXX**

— Vaya… Eso es bastante profundo… — Dijo Yang con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Para ser una chica un tanto salvaje. Tiene su código moral — Insinúa Weiss igual de conmovida.

— Matar lo que caza, y no matar lo que no que no caza ¿Eso es bueno? ¿O es malo? — Cuestiona la líder del equipo RWBY un tanto confundida de la postura de su contraparte.

— Técnicamente no es algo ni bueno ni malo. Sino algo plenamente natural en todo ser vivo — Dijo el director Ozpin ganándose las miradas de los aprendices de cazadores.

— ¿No es bueno ni tampoco malo? No lo entiendo — Dijo Nora con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Sigue la maestra en responder — Lo que el director dijo. Es referente que en la naturaleza existen animales que se comen a otros, porque está en su metabolismo. No es algo que ellos decidieron, sino algo que está en sus instintos primarios. Lo mismo podemos decir de humanos y faunos cuando cazamos animales por la necesidad de comer… En palabras simples. La naturaleza no está sujeta a conceptos de bien y mal, sino algo que ocurre porque ocurre

— ¿Y eso se puede aplicar en los Grimms? — Pregunta Blake.

— Prácticamente si, al ser seres que se influencian por las emociones negativas de los humanos y faunos. Está en su naturaleza ser hostiles, y en base tenemos que luchar contra ellos por mera cuestión de supervivencia en nuestra defensa. De no ser caso, ni siquiera esta academia existiría en primer lugar — Afirma el director mientras voltear a mirar la ventana en plena luz del día.

— Pasando a otro tema… Me impresiona que esa Ruby sea así de permisiva. Al dejar que chico vomito le deje sujetarse de sus tetas. Cualquiera no dudaría en matarlo — Insinúa Yang con una media sonrisa, mirando de forma juguetona la postura en que esta el líder del equipo JNPR.

— Por favor no hagas preguntas incomodas — Pide Pyrrha con los ojos cerrados y con una vena roja en la frente.

— Si hermana… ¿No vez que están en una situación extremadamente peligrosa? No hay tiempo para esas cosas — Dijo Ruby con el ceño ligeramente fruncido — _Aunque ¿A qué se refiere ella con que se siente encendida?... ¿Debería dejar que Ren me toque así?_ — Mira al estoico chico de rasgos asiáticos.

**XXXXXXX**

El cielo empieza a oscurecerse y en ese momento comienza a llover. En frente llegan más de la manada de Troll Kongs agresivos.

— ¡Ahí vienen Ruby! — Señala el joven chef.

— ¡Esa turba de Trolls Kongs se parece a una sociedad humana! ¡A menos que encontremos a su líder, ellos no se detendrán! — Advierte muy seria la cazadora gourmet mientras mira sus pistolas de noqueo — _¿Alcanzarán las municiones?_ — Ve como uno de esos gorilas arremete en lanzar cuatro puñetazos a la vez. Y en ese momento esquiva con mucho cuidado los golpes, y salta a contraatacar con el noqueo. Seguido de noquear a otros tres gorilas en el proceso… Y… — ¡Oh no! — De forma repentina un Troll Kong le agarra el brazo derecho, haciendo que suelte la pistola de noqueo — El puño de un Troll Kong excede una tonelada de fuerza — Inmediatamente con su mano derecha, adopta la postura de Cuchillo — Lo siento, lo estoy haciendo a defensa propia. No pienses mal de mí — Ve como el primate de forma instintiva le suelta el brazo y se aleja — Me soltó… Tal vez sea porque la lluvia logro quitarme el olor de marca de esos gorilas… Eso significa — Al aterrizar en tierra, con una larga sonrisa empieza a ejercer su Figura de Intimidación a gran escala — ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno!

Jaune por su parte llega a ver a un curioso Troll Kong de pelo blanco, que se encuentra lejos de la manada. Y que de repente ve como el primate blanco mira hacia el cielo, que luego empieza a huir sin entender la razón del acto… Y entonces cae un rayo que asusta a todos los gorilas.

— ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Si ese rayo hubiera caído sobre el Árbol Arcoíris! ¡Hubiera sido el fin! — Exclama Ruby en alerta, mientras mira en frente de la manada — Tenemos que noquear al líder cuanto antes. Para ubicarlo, es quien se esconde primero que la manada

— No entiendo Ruby ¿No se supone que es el líder quien nunca huye? — Cuestiona Jaune confundido de la explicación.

— No al contrario, para ser el líder de la manada, se necesita de la habilidad de detectar el peligro. Más que la propia fuerza bruta — Responde la cazadora mientras mira en medio de la manada — Eso no es solo para los Troll Kongs. La habilidad de detectar el peligro antes que suceda es esencial para lograr ser el líder. Eso también debería de ser una gran verdad en una sociedad humana

**XXXXXXX**

— Muy bien dicho proveedora de ingredientes gourmet — Hablo el director mientras se toma una taza de café — Mejor dicho. Imposible

— ¿No creen que lo que dijo solo funciona para ese mundo? — Insinúa la líder Ruby Rose con notoria sospecha.

— En realidad va para usted también señorita Rose — Responde la maestra Glynda mientras se ajusta sus lentes — Es deber de un líder de cualquier índole el asegurar el bienestar de su gente. Sea civiles e inclusive soldados bien entrenados. Y una de las claves es detectar cualquier peligro, y prevenirlo o minimizarlo para que nadie corra peligro. Y evitar cualquier baja posible

— ¿Eso quiere decir que un líder o un jefe? — Insinúa Nora igual de confundida que las demás cazadoras de Grimms.

— No es como dice señorita Valkyrie. Un buen líder tiene que ser precavido, y estar al tanto de cualquier indicio de posible amenaza. Más que cualquier integrante y funcionario — Explica el director mirando con seriedad la pantalla — Por ejemplo el general Ironwood. Que siempre hace lo posible para que haya seguridad para todos

— Si usted lo dice director — Comenta Blake mientras empieza a recordar la forma de actuar de Adam Taurus. Que pese a ser el líder de Wild Fang, no era del todo precavido y en más de una ocasión puso en peligro a sus propios subordinados. Que al reflexionar a fondo, llega a la conclusión de que era un pésimo líder.

**XXXXXXX**

— Ya lo capto Ruby — Asiente Jaune mostrando confianza — En ese caso, creo haber visto a un Troll Kong huir de antemano

— ¿A cuál de ellos?

El chef Arc señala con el dedo — Aquel de pelo blanco. Mas específicamente el que está lejos de la manada

— Ya veo… Con que ese es el Líder Troll — Dijo Ruby con una media sonrisa en su rostro mirando fijamente al líder de la manada de primates — ¡Buen trabajo Jaune!

Para sorpresa del joven Jaune Arc, estaba calmado. E incluso con sus ojos expectantes… El podía observar aquel horizonte a pesar que, en realidad sus ojos estaban cerrados a causa del nerviosismo. Esto es a causa de la intimidación que Ruby está emitiendo… Como aquel ratón montado sobre el lomo del león. Que con seguridad puede observar a aquellos a su alrededor sin temor… Dado que el aroma a impregnación que estaba en Ruby. Fue quitado completamente por la lluvia.

Hasta se puede observar como la manada de Troll Kongs retroceden lentamente ante la presencia de la cazadora gourmet. Que esta materializa su Figura de Intimidación en una gigantesca entidad demoniaca, encorvada en vista hacia el jefe de la manada… Ya una vez cara a cara con el gorila blanco, este hace un rugido desgarrador y mira muy fijamente a quienes consideran como intrusos… Pero luego de eso… No hubo más nada…

Porque Ruby gano la batalla de forma silenciosa. Mientras que la gigantesca intimidación de la cazadora, acaricia al Troll Kong blanco en señal de victoria… Y entonces. La lluvia cesa, en que empiezan a relucir los rayos solares.

— Ruby… ¿Eso es?... — Hablo Jaune empezando a esbozar una larga sonrisa de felicidad — ¡La Fruta Arcoíris! — En frente ve un gran árbol de cinco gigantescas hojas, que al final se ve al final varias gigantescas frutas de casi cinco metros de alto. Que todas emiten un brillo semejante a los siete colores del arcoíris.

**XXXXXXX**

— Esas frutas se ven hermosas — Dijo la heredera Schnee con brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Hasta hay frutas de diversos colores en una sola? — Comenta Nora mirando anonadada las frutas — ¡Ya quisiera ir a ese mundo!

— Yo también quisiera dar un pie… — Asiente Pyrrha mirando con admiración las frutas arcoíris.

— ¿Pero vieron como mi otra yo paso por delante de esos gorilas, sin que estos le hicieran nada? — Pregunta muy emocionada la líder de ojos plateados — Y con esa Figura de Intimidación como la llamo. Y era como si les estuviera enseñando, quien manda aquí

— A decir verdad, esa especie de Grimm terrorífica que aquella Ruby emano. Sirvió como medio de ganar ante ese gorila blanco, sin si quiera pelear — Insinúa Blake de forma pensativa — Si ese era el líder y no hizo nada. Significa que esa Ruby es mucho más peligrosa de lo imaginado

— Entonces, tal vez debería de poder imitar eso de Figura de Intimidación. De seguro los Grimms se espantarían al verlo — Antes que Ruby hiciera otra cosa, alguien le pone la mano en el hombro.

— Por favor Ruby, se buena niña. Y no intentes hacer eso aquí, por favor — Pide Yang con los ojos cerrados acompañada de una larga sonrisa — No querrás que mama Yang tenga pesadillas durante la noche

— Si por favor. Sé que eres una muy buena líder, que no pondría ese tipo de cosas horribles — Asiente la fauno felina haciendo la mortal técnica de ojitos de gatito.

— Exacto querida Ruby Rose. Aunque imites lo que haga esa versión tuya, sé que en el fondo eres una chica muy civilizada. Y si no haces esa Grimm aterradora. Te prometo que te daré un regalo, muy caro — Insiste la heredera Schnee con el rostro brillando, mientras que encima de la cabeza tiene un halo brillante de ángel.

Ante todos esos halagos y palabras bonitas. La líder empieza a mostrar una mirada sombría, con una media sonrisa de malicia, más el salirle una cola negra con flecha y un par de cuernos negros en la cabeza — Saben queridas amigas… No lo haré ahora… Pero prometo que lo haré en la noche antes de dormir

— Ya me gustaría ver eso — Insinúa el director Ozpin, preparando sus cámaras de seguridad para grabaciones especiales.

**XXXXXXX**

Pasado casi una semana tras haber encontrado la Fruta Arcoíris. Dentro del hotel de 5 estrellas de la O.I.G. Se ha reservado una sala especial, para todo un banquete… Única y exclusiva para Ruby, que se encuentra vistiendo un vestido rojo de gala (El mismo vestido que usa Ruby en el baile de la Academia Beacon. Pero versión para mujeres adultas) y sentada en una gran mesa. Que empieza a degustar de una deliciosa carne de cangrejo cubierta, por un manto de lechuga.

— Delicioso. No he probado un cerdo cangrejo así de bueno, en mucho tiempo

— Me alegra que le haya gustado señorita Ruby — Hablo un mesero en tono cordial.

— Por favor, quiero más — Ruby guiña el ojo izquierdo y levanta una copa vacía con la mano derecha.

— Enseguida mi lady — Asiente el mesero que se da la vuelta a dar órdenes a sus compañeros — ¡Apresúrense lo más rápido posible!

Filas de meseros llevan varios mesas móviles con grandes platos de comida. Mientras que la cazadora de ingredientes, devora cada plato al mero instante de verlo. Tanto así que en la gran mesa está sentada, se encuentra dividida en dos secciones. Una con la cantidad de platillos por comer de diversos sabores, y de una gran calidad de exquisitez. Y la otra mitad, está compuesta por platos vacíos y de muy pequeñas sobras, mayormente de huesos de animales. Que a simple vista, parece la típica cantidad que suele dejar tras un centenar de clientes hambrientos… Solo que este caso la artífice fue solo una chica, que todavía no está con el estómago lleno. Que incluso entre los meseros se sorprenden de la cantidad de comida que consumen.

Luego de montones de platillos. Ruby empieza a tomar unos Brandys de 40 grados. Y cada uno de unos 40 grados, que poco de haberse terminado su quinta botella. Le pide al mesero — Dame algo de Coñac, y dame otro trago. Luego dame unas botellas de cerveza

— A sus órdenes mi lady

**XXXXXXX**

— En serio… ¿Cómo diablos puede seguir comiendo toda esa cantidad de comida? Y aun así pedir más — Cuestiona la heredera Schnee con la mirada azul.

— Ni yo que como mucho. Llego a esas cantidades — Insinúa Yang muy impresionada.

— Ella es la verdadera definición de pozo sin fondo — Comenta Pyrrha igual con la mirada azul.

— Con esa cantidad de comida que come, podría alimentar a toda la academia — Dijo Glynda con una mueca de asco.

— Yo diría más bien, a más de la mitad de una ciudad — Insinúo el director con el apetito cortado.

— Quisiera comer un poco de esos cerdos, pollos y pescados — Pensó Blake con agua en la boca. Y mirando hipnotizada los platillos que quedan.

— ¿Me pregunto si el tío Crow, se enorgullecería de verme en esa mesa? — Se imagina la líder en la misma situación que su contraparte dimensional. En comerse insanas cantidades de platillos, y luego darse un gustazo de beber varias bebidas alcohólicas. Sin si quiera embriagarse, mientras al lado suyo se encuentra su tío Crow Branwen, limpiándose una lagrima de la alegría.

**XXXXXXX**

Dentro de la cocina del hotel se encuentra Jaune en su uniforme de chef, dando órdenes de forma muy diligente a todos los demás chef que están trabajando, en la elaboración de los diversos platillos de la cazadora gourmet.

— ¡De prisa! ¡Piensen que esto es como si estuviera lleno de clientes! — Ordena el chef en jefe Jaune señalando con el dedo índice a sus subordinados.

— ¡Jefe Chef! — Grito uno de los cocineros trabajadores.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué sucede?! — Se mueve bruscamente el chef Arc. Que en ese momento le empieza a dolerle el hombro izquierdo — ¡Ahhh! ¡Por Oum!

— ¡¿Qué le pasa cocinero en jefe?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! — Exclama el chef trabajador en clara preocupación.

— Bueno, parece que el reumatismo muscular en mi brazo todavía no se recuperó del todo — Responde el joven Jaune que mueve ligeramente su brazo izquierdo — De cualquier manera ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno… Pues… Que el suministro de comida está a punto de…

— De acabarse, ya me lo imagine — Dijo Jaune en gesto pensativo — Ahora bien, creo que es hora de preparar el postre

— Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué se servira la Fruta Arcoíris? — Cuestiona el chef trabajador con una larga sonrisa de felicidad.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿En qué momento fue que nuestro líder se volvió tan bueno en dirigir toda una cocina? — Dijo Nora muy curiosa al ver como actúa Jaune.

— Aparentemente pasó una semana, desde que se encontró esa fruta — Insinúa Ren.

— ¿En serio que paso una semana? — Cuestiona Pyrrha con clara incredulidad — No lo entiendo ¿Acaso el tiempo en ese mundo pasa muy rápido?

— Eso parece — Asiente el director Ozpin tras terminar su taza de café — Aunque puedo decir que el tiempo en ese mundo, fluye de forma un tanto inconsistente. Eso significa que de momentos va normal, y en otros da grandes saltos de tiempo. Por lo que un minuto aquí para ese mundo puede ser lo que sea, días, semanas, meses y hasta años

— Eso quiere decir, si no se logre rescatar al joven Arc cuanto antes. Podría haber vivido muchos años en ese mundo. Inclusive llegar a morir de vejez — Insinúa la maestra Goodwitch muy preocupada.

Pyrrha al escuchar eso, se empieza a imaginarse de una lápida con el nombre grabado de Jaune Arc. Y cuyas inscripciones, dictan que murió a la edad de 100 años. Que de vuelta a la realidad, empieza a mostrar una expresión de pánico y corre a agarrar la Scroll conectada a la pantalla — ¡HAY QUE RESCATAR A JAUNE CUANTO ANTES! ¡PODRÍA MORIR EN CUESTIÓN DE HORAS!

— ¡Tranquilízate Pyrrha! ¡¿No vez que Jaune se encuentra bien?! — Exclama la líder Ruby que le sujeta el brazo izquierdo de la campeona.

— ¡De momentos! ¡¿Pero que hay si pronto vuelve a estar en peligro?! — Insiste Pyrrha que se aferra al Scroll de Jaune.

— ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes! ¡Pero no es momento de actuar como novia obsesionada! — Grita Yang sujetando el brazo derecho de Pyrrha — ¡¿Acaso vez a tu novio triste?!

Pyrrha ve como Jaune está preparando un brillante postre, y nota como el chico rubio muestra una clara sonrisa de alegría. Y de como parece disfrutar de lo que está haciendo, inclusive nota como los chefs trabajadores a su alrededor lo miran con expresiones de asombro, admiración y alegría. Que ante lo mostrado la campeona empieza a recobrar la calma, y tímidamente dice — No… No lo esta

— Bien… En caso que Jaune vuelva a estar en peligro. Nos aseguraremos de hacer todo lo posible, por traerlo de vuelta — Afirma la líder del equipo RWBY, viendo como Pyrrha suelta el Scroll y toma asiento.

**XXXXXXX**

Volviendo con la cazadora gastronómica, que luego de haberse comido un centenar de platillos y bebidas. Empieza a limpiarse con una servilleta, luego saca un tabaco para prenderlo con un chasquido y empieza a fumar — Oh bueno… Creo que estoy satisfecha. Una décima parte…

— ¡UNA DECIMA PARTE! — Gritaron los meseros presentes ante el endemoniado apetito de la cazadora, que parece no tener fin.

Al escuchar un mueble móvil aproximarse, Ruby empieza a olfatear y comienza a babear de a poco — Ahora llega el plato principal

— Aquí tiene su plato señorita Ruby — Llega el chef Jaune con una larga sonrisa, mientras transporta el mueble con un platillo cubierto de una tapa plateada — Con usted madame. La Fruta Arcoíris — Saca la tapa y muestra un brillante yogurt de los siete colores del arcoíris. Que todos al verlo en personal, empiezan a babear del exquisito aspecto, así por su irresistible aroma a dulce. Que hace despertar el gran deseo por saborearla.

Ruby se levanta de su asiento y mira con total admiración el platillo cremoso, mientras que la baba en su boca se hace más prominente, y da lentos pasos hacia el postre — Jaune este restaurante tiene la calidad de uno de 5 estrellas… No, ha superado esa marca… Con el langostino acaramelado, huevos de pavo real codorniz y la crema del champiñón rojo… Ese lujoso filete de caballo blanco de cenicienta y el Brandy energizante Dionisio (6) Pero… Todo lo anterior se queda corto, ante esa delicia que se ha apoderado de mi corazón

— Oye Ruby ¿Qué esperas?... Es la Fruta Arcoíris… Disfruta del placentero sabor… Lentamente… — Hablo Jaune de forma entrecortada mientras no para de babear a mares, y esbozar una sonrisa de aspecto cómico a la vista de cualquiera.

— Oye estas babeando demasiado — Señala la cazadora igual de babeando ante la comida.

— Uzted también… Señolita Rugy — Asiente el chico con dificultades para articular bien las palabras.

Finalmente la cazadora Ruby vuelve a tomar asiento, para empezar a degustar de la vistosa Fruta Arcoíris en forma cremosa. Que lentamente le pasa la cuchara y con la misma lentitud se lo pasa en su boca. A la vez que el chef Arc y los meseros presentes miran muy expectantes, con baba saliendo de sus bocas.

Dio una simple probada… Que en ese entonces al saborearla, comienza a sentir una imponente explosión sabores, que llega abrumarla de la sorpresa y de la suprema calidad de los sabores — _¡1!... ¡2!... ¡3! Y ¡4!... ¡Su sabor ya ha cambiado más de 4 veces dentro de mi boca! ¡Es como el mango completamente maduro… Y cientos de ellos concentrados y juntados en esta dulzura! ¡Y esta amargura no tiene comparación con el limón ni el kiwi que aparece de vez en cuando!_ — Y al momento de sentir el quinto sabor, empieza a masticar la crema y a pasar por la garganta… Que en ese entonces llega a sentir el sexto sabor que la deja aún más sorprendida — _¡6!... Incluso cuando ha pasado mi garganta, aun se siente sus sabores_

La cantidad de tiempo que toma a la sangre para viajar a través del cuerpo es aproximadamente de un minuto. Suficiente para que se sienta como una eternidad, que en ese entonces el sabor de la Fruta Arcoíris viajo por el cuerpo de Ruby. Y hasta viajo en los lugares más lejanos, y todo para cumplir una tarea en específico.

— _¡7!... Es demasiado bueno _— Fue el último pensamiento de Ruby la cazadora gourmet tras sentir el ultimo sabor. Que mientras todos aun miran con suspenso, ella comienza a dar sus palabras al respecto — Este es el postre… El postre de mi Menú Completo

— ¿Menú Completo? — Dijo Jaune confundido ante la declaración.

— Si mi Menú Completo de la comida… Tal vez no te lo mencione Jaune. Pero mi mayor meta en mi vida como cazadora gourmet, es completar mi lista de los mejores platillos que formaran parte de mi Menú Completo. De todos los apartados y estilo — Explica muy apasionada la cazadora con sujetar los hombros del chef Arc — Y ahora es completado una parte del menú. Y es por supuesto la Fruta Arcoíris que será mi postre definitivo… ¡CELEBREMOS!

Todo el mundo empieza a hacer un gran brindis, y en el caso de Jaune se sirve un buen refresco de la mejor calidad posible. Mientras que todos los demás celebran bebiendo cerveza, champaña, vodka y por supuesto un buen Brandy. Todo ante el postre del Menú Completo de la gran cazadora Gourmet Ruby.

**XXXXXXX**

— Hmm… Que meta tan curiosa lo del Menú Completo de la comida — Insinúa el director Ozpin muy pensativo.

— Es un mundo sobre comida. Ese tipo de cosas deben de ser normal para ellos… Supongo — Sugiere Ren.

— ¡A quién le importa! ¡Yo solo quiero probar esa Fruta Arcoíris! — Exclama la líder Ruby sintiendo una fuerte envidia de su contraparte gourmet, que no paraba de babear en deseos de probar el postre.

— ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Quiero saborear esos 7 sabores! — Exclama Nora levantando el puño.

— ¡¿Por qué nos tienen que torturar con hacernos ver lo que comen?! — Grita Yang estando parada en frente de la pantalla y casi a punto de llorar — ¡En serio! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?!

— Por favor cálmense. Solo podemos ver lo que comen, mas no podemos probarlos — Insiste Blake aparentando madurez. Pero al segundo siguiente mientras mira desde la pantalla, de cómo todos en aquel mundo beben y prueban deliciosa comida, en especial la Fruta Arcoíris. Empieza a derramar lágrimas de frustración — A quien engaño… ¡Yo también quiero!

Alguien llega a tocar la puerta, en que el director da el permiso de pase. Pero no responde. Que ante el ello la líder del equipo RWBY con mucha sospecha, va a investigar.

— _¿Unos platos de comida?... ¡¿Podrían ser?!_ — Ve desde la puerta que alguien o algo dejo un par de muebles móviles, con grandes platos de comida cubiertos por una gran tapa plateada. Tanto en la parte superior como inferior del par de muebles. Por instinto cierra la puerta para salir momentáneamente de la oficina, y revisa uno de los platos — ¡LA FRUTA ARCOÍRIS! — Tras ver lo que hay dentro en uno, ve los siguientes y ve que todos tienen el mismo gran trozo cremoso de la cual su versión gourmet comió… Y en ese entonces, se le ocurre de agarrar una mesa con un par de platos con el postre, para alejarla a unos 10 metros de la puerta y esconderlo en un lugar donde no hay gente deambulando. Tras ello agarra el otro mueble para llevarlo a la oficina — No sé quién fue, pero al parecer trajo esto

Al abrir la tapa con mostrar el brillante postre de 7 colores. Todos se quedaron maravillados, en especial por Yang, Nora y Blake que no paraban de babear en querer probar… Que desde entonces se hizo un acuerdo por compartir, con el detalle que los pedazos para Blake, Glynda, Pyrrha y Yang son más grandes. Como compensarlas de no haberles dejado un poco de la carne del Garaladrilo.

Luego de que cada uno saboreara el postre. Estallidos de felicidad se hicieron eco en todo el lugar, y más de uno lloro conmovido de los incomparables sabores que albergaba la Fruta Arcoíris. Y otras como Nora, Blake y Yang rodaron en el piso mientras no paraban de hablar maravillas de lo que probaron. Incluso entre la heredera Schnee y la maestra Goodwitch intentaron todo lo posible de no hacer algo que las haga objeto de crítica. A raíz de las ganas de querer probar más… Pyrrha por su parte no paraba de fantasear con la idea de poder casarse con Jaune, y que este en acto de buen esposo le prepare todo tipo de exquisitos platillos.

Ruby Rose al volver a la realidad, luego de una probada del cielo de los 7 sabores. Mira con curiosidad la pantalla, notando algo que le llama la atención — ¿Qué es esa ciudad?

**XXXXXXX**

En una peculiar ciudad de aspecto oriental, se ve una larga fila de gente en lo que parece ser un puesto de adivino.

— Por favor ríndase — Hablo con un tono de decepción, una chica de una gran altura ligeramente mayor al de la cazadora gourmet Ruby, como unos 2,27 metros de largo. De corto cabello café oscuro con un llamativo mechón anaranjado en la parte derecha, y de ojos del mismo color que el cabello. Cuya vestimenta es de la más peculiar. Siendo en si un traje de cuerpo completo de colores verde y negro, como el leotardo verde claro que hace resaltar sus grandes bustos copa D, tiene largas mangas negras verdosas que están unidas a unos guanteletes jades metálicos sin dedos, y que en los hombros hay unas pequeñas hombreras rectangulares metálicas de color jade. En las piernas lleva pantimedias verde oscuro, con un par de calzas metálicas jade que cubren los tobillos y las rodillas, más un par de zapatillas verde opaco para ágil movilidad. Que en total el tipo de indumentaria la hace ver como una Kunoichi o mujer ninja (7)

— ¿¡Rendirme!? ¡Pero si invertí más de 100.000.000 giles en huevos de oro! — Exclama un hombre de negocios bastante alterado.

— Lo lamento mi estimado caballero. Estaba hablando para mi misma — Se disculpa la adivina, mientras comienza relatar — Estoy sintiendo una visión. En que pronto una vieja conocida vendrá a verme… Que al pensar en eso, me da un siniestro presentimiento

**XXXXXXX**

Más de una se quedó impresionada e incrédula de la persona que estaban viendo.

— ¿¡Ella acaso no es!? — Señala la hereda con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Lo veo, y no puedo creer que ella tenga su versión así de grande — Dijo Ren impresionado, a una menor escala

— ¡ES COCO! — Gritaron todas las cazadoras al reconocer a aquella chica adivina como Coco Adel… O mejor dicho su versión gourmet. Que tiene una impresionante altura y físico semejantes a la Ruby Gourmet.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas:**

**1- Por si las dudas, el tipo de pan que la Ruby Gourmet se come mientras baja a las escaleras. Es un alimento muy común de mi país (Venezuela para ser más precisos) de nombre La Bomba. Que consiste en pan de aspecto redondo la mayoría de veces, que está cubierta en su interior de crema de vainilla.**

**2- En caso para quienes no entendieron. La personaje Yang Xiao-Long está inspirada en Ricitos de Oro del clásico cuento de los 3 osos, afirmado por los creadores originales de RWBY.**

**3- Para una referencia más clara de la vestimenta de Jaune usada en la escena y el resto del capítulo. Es básicamente la ropa de Fred Jones de Scooby Doo. Pero sin el pañuelo anaranjado.**

**4- La altura oficial de Yang Xiao-Long es de 1,76 metros de alto, de ahí el detalle de doblegar la altura, ante una hipotética versión Gourmet de Yang. **

**5- La película de nombre La Cosa (The Thing) Es un filme de suspenso, horror y ciencia ficción del año 1982 dirigido por John Carpenter, que narra de como un grupo de expedición estadounidense en medio del polo sur. Intenta lidiar con una entidad alienígena que puede cambiar de forma e infectar a otros. Se cree que el monstruo de este filme fue lo que inspiro en la creación del personaje Venom, de los comics de Spider-Man. **

**6- Dionisio es el dios griego de las embriagadas o borracheras como quieran llamar, el que de acuerdo a la mitología se celebra las bebidas alcohólicas y placenteras. **

**7- En caso que les haya sido complicado el hacer una imagen mental del tipo de vestimenta que usa la versión gourmet de Coco Adel. Es básicamente el uniforme Sheika de The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, o para una referencia más rápida, a la propia Sheik (Que si, Sheik es mujer y lo afirma Eiji Aonomuda en una entrevista) en su versión de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Pero con la combinación de colores del personaje Coco de Toriko.**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Bien con este capítulo, ya hemos abarcado el primer tomo del manga de Toriko. Y en este capítulo ya se le dio su justa explicación, a ciertos detalles como la simbionte que la Ruby Gourmet tiene unida como su ropa, su motivación de completar su Menú Completo de la comida.**

**Por otro lado la influencia de la unión de ambos mundos se hace notar. En que la verdadera Ruby Rose logra imitar más ataques de las que puede hacer su versión Gourmet. Siendo el más claro caso del Golpe de Clavo (Kugi Punch en la versión original) Y próximamente, vera como se las arreglará para imitar la Figura de Intimidación, o sea la Venom-Chan de manera que tal vez Yang, Weiss y Blake no puedan dormir en mucho tiempo. **

**Por último se ha mostrado una nueva contraparte Gourmet de los personajes de RWBY. Siendo en este caso Coco Adel, que tomara el rol de Coco el hombre más venenoso del mundo… O mejor dicho ahora, La mujer más venenosa del mundo. Y que esto sirva de ejemplo que no se espere en un calco del equipo RWBY en este fic crossover con Toriko. Siendo que el reemplazo de Coco hubiera sido Blake, pero escogí a Coco Alistrain no solo porque comparte el mismo nombre que el Rey Celestial. Sino porque ella encaja mejor en el aire intelectual y cordial, que tanto caracteriza a Coco del manga de Toriko… Cosa que Blake (Y a riesgo que sus fans me quieran lincharme) No expresa ni por asomo.**

**Sin más nos vemos, para el siguiente capítulo. De las aventuras y desventuras de Jaune Arc en el mundo Gourmet. **


	3. La Adivina Coco

**Renuncia de Derechos:**

**La serie animada de RWBY pertenece a Rooster Teeth, y el manga de Toriko es propiedad de la JUMP COMICS/Shuesia y su creador Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos, y solo para entretener a la gente.**

**Capítulo 3: Coco la Venenosa Adivina**

Una hora después tras haberse terminado la transmisión. Ambos equipos van a sus respectivos dormitorios, empezando por el equipo RWBY que está discutiendo de lo último que se vio.

— No puedo creer que esa chica del estilo noir (1). Tenga su contraparte en ese mundo de comida — Dijo Weiss estando sentada de brazos cruzados.

— Y no solo eso, sino que parece trabajar como adivina — Comenta Yang con curiosidad.

— ¿Creen que esa Coco puede adivinar el futuro? — Insinúa la líder muy interesada.

— Tal vez… Pero me llama la atención. Que dijo que le llego una visión, de una vieja conocida suya — Dijo Blake muy pensativa mientras mira a Ruby — Puede ¿Qué se refería a ti Ruby?

— ¿Mi otra yo amiga de una adivina? Es extraño, pero me gusta la idea — Responde Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa mientras camina hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas hermanita? — Pregunta Yang con sospecha.

— Iré afuera de la academia, a intentar practicar eso de Figura de Intimidación. De seguro será algo muy genial — Tras responder ve como sus compañeras se les ensombrecen la mirada y casi que se voltean.

— Adelante… Mejor hacerlo fuera que aquí — Dijo Weiss dando la espalda a su líder.

Una vez que la joven Ruby camina hacia los pasillos, ve que no hay nadie cerca. Por lo que empieza a usar su Semblanza de velocidad, para desplazarse lo más rápido posible, y mientras va a toda velocidad de los pasillos, llega a pasar por encima de una estudiante cazadora que llega a reconocerla.

— ¿Esa no es Ruby? — Pensó la fauno de orejas de conejo de nombre Velvet. Que luego sigue adelante y al poco rato, golpea suavemente una puerta.

— Pase — Dijo Blake mientras esta acostada leyendo su libro, que al ver quien abre la puerta — Ah, eres tu ¿A qué viniste?

— El director Ozpin las quiere en su oficina. Al igual que el equipo JNRP — Notifica la fauno coneja.

**XXXXXXX**

Con la pequeña Ruby que luego de llegar al mueble con el par de platillos de la Fruta Arcoíris. Va a un rincón oscuro a degustar del postre, usando una gran cuchara.

— Es mío… Todo mío… Soy una completa genio… — Habla para sí misma, entre cada cucharada de los siete sabores del codiciable postre.

**XXXXXXX**

En la oficina del director, ven que esta la chica de lentes oscuros y boina negra sentada en el sofá viendo la pantalla. Lo cual pone muy extrañadas al resto del equipo RWBY como al JNPR.

— ¿Y porque ella está aquí director? — Señala Pyrrha mirando con sospecha a Coco Alistrain.

— Pensé que a la señorita Alistrain le interesaría ver todo esto, del mundo en que esta el joven Arc — Afirma el director Ozpin que está muy relajado con poner sus piernas encima de la mesa.

— Todo esto del chico Arc en otro mundo. Aunque loco, parece muy interesante — Dijo la chica de boina negra con expresión de intriga.

— ¿Algún avance con rescatar a Jaune? — Interroga Pyrrha con un tono serio.

— Por ahora no señorita Nikos. Lo mejor será esperar que el señor Arc cumpla, con el supuesto deber en ese mundo — Responde el director, pese que la campeona se irrita un poco.

— Veamos cómo están las aventuras de Jaune el Chef, junto con la Ruby Gastronómica — Insinúa Nora muy interesada mientras toma asiento.

— Por cierto ¿En dónde está la señorita Rose? — Interroga el director Ozpin notando la ausencia de la líder de ojos plateados.

**XXXXXXX**

Dentro de un tren en movimiento, que viaja en medio de una alta zona montañosa. En el interior de una de sus cabinas se encuentra la cazadora gourmet Ruby, que yace degustando de unas botellas de tequila, junto con limón azucarado.

— Ah, qué buena estuvo el tequila con limón ¿No lo crees Jaune? — Pregunta muy satisfecha Ruby que viste de una chaqueta negra sin mangas, de un par de bolsillos de bordes rojos. Mas una camisa roja y un par de pantalones cortos beige, junto con pantimedias negras y botas beige impermeables.

— Bueno… Si… ¿Pero cómo puedes beber una botella de tequilla de 750 ml de un solo trago? Y es tu decima botella de por si — Cuestiona un poco inquieto Jaune que se encuentra vestido de una camisa azul marino, junto con otra camisa de largas mangas beige, pantalones del mismo color y un par de zapatos marrones (1)

— Bueno ¡Es que estoy muy emocionada! ¡Cuando pienso que podré conocer a la Legendaria Ballena Fantasma! — Exclama muy alegre la cazadora esbozando una larga sonrisa.

— ¿La Ballena Fantasma? ¿Creo haber escuchado de ella en el hotel? — Murmura el joven rubio, poniéndose de brazos cruzados. Al recordar varias conversaciones de los chefs trabajadores, meseros y algunos clientes recientes.

Hace algunos días… La gente anduvo diciendo que un cardumen ballenas fantasmas, a veces conocidas como Las Delicias del Mar. Estarían por migrar a un mar poco profundo para poner huevos, acción que hacen cada 10 años. E inmediatamente después de ese anuncio relacionado a la gastronomía. Los precios se elevaron de forma significativa, especialmente las ofertas para las compañías especializadas en contratar cazadores gourmet de renombre, para capturar a las Ballenas Globo se elevaron hasta las nubes.

Generalmente este tipo de información tiene una alta probabilidad en su manipulación de valor. Pero, a pesar que el departamento de asuntos legales de la O.I.G. Se dirige a la confirmación de esta información. El hecho que varios cazadores gourmet ya hayan hecho su movimiento para capturar a las ballenas, da prueba a la autenticidad de la información.

Y el tren en donde Ruby junto el chef más varios cazadores gourmet se encuentran a bordo, se dirige hacia donde las Ballenas Globo pusieron sus huevos… La Playa Caverna.

— Sobre esa ballena, hay un problema. Y es que la Ballena Globo es extremadamente venenosa — Comenta Ruby mientras se come una hamburguesa.

— Pues, yo tengo una licencia para extraer veneno de diversos animales especiales — Insinúa Jaune con una pequeña sonrisa, pese que empieza a recordar el motivo de tal adquisición — En el momento que el señor Torchwick me dijo de mi licencia de quitar veneno. De la nada me llego imágenes en mi cabeza de como extraer veneno, y entonces sin saber el porqué. Ahora parece que soy un experto en extraer veneno de animales venenosos

— Aunque yo tuviera esa licencia. La verdad que no sería nada fácil… A raíz que la Ballena Globo entra en la categoría de comida de preparación especial — Avisa la chica cazadora que bebe un poco de cerveza de manzana — Y hasta la fecha, solo hay registro de 10 cocineros en el mundo. Capaces de extirpar esos órganos venenosos

— Por cierto Ruby ¿Conoces alguno de ellos? — Pregunta el chef rubio con claro interés.

— Bueno, ella no es realmente una cocinera, pero… — Antes que la cazadora gastronómica pudiese terminar su respuesta…

**¡WUARAAAA! (SFX: De vidrio roto)**

— ¡Denme sake maldita sea! — Grita muy molesto un fornido hombre de entre los 30 o 40 años de edad, de cabello negro recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo por debajo de la nuca, y tiene un par de cicatrices en el rostro más una cinta negra en frente. Uno en entre el ojo izquierdo y la nariz, y otra cicatriz de corte en el otro ojo. Tiene una barba negra con bigote conectado, y dado a su ropa de piel de animal que viste da la ilusión de ser un bárbaro o un vikingo. En especial por el cuchillo gigante que lleva cargado en su espalda… Que tras haber roto una botella de licor empieza a reclamar — ¡¿Por qué coño no hay buenos licores en este puto tren de mierda?! — Ve en que debajo de la mesa en donde se encuentran Jaune y Ruby, hay un cargamento de bebidas alcoholicas de gran marca. Que entonces mira con desprecio al joven chef — Pensé que la calidad de los licores era demasiado mala. Pero era que tú te compraste todo. Mocoso de mierda

— Lo siento señor. Pero esas botellas no son mías — Dijo Jaune en pánico con las manos abiertas, y mira a su acompañante — Son de la señorita que está a lado suyo

— ¡¿Te crees tan gracioso en culpar a una hermosa mujer?! ¡Soy Zonge cazador gourmet! — El bárbaro de nombre Zonge agarra a Jaune por la camisa — ¡Detesto a los mentirosos que culpan a otros de sus fechorías!

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad! — Exclama Jaune muy asustado — _ ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasarme esto a mí?!_

**XXXXXXX**

— ¡Hay que ayudar a Jaune cuanto antes! — Grita Pyrrha asustada mientras corre a agarrar el Scroll. Pero es detenida por…

— ¡Por favor cálmate Pyrrha! ¿No crees que estas exagerando? — Insiste la heredera Schnee interponiéndose entre la campeona Nikos y el Scroll.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no ven que Jaune corre peligro?! — Exclama Pyrrha muy preocupada.

— La reina del hielo tiene razón. Además, que comparado con el cocodrilo gigante, y la manada de gorilas de cuatro brazos. Ese tipo cualquiera no es gran cosa — Argumenta Yang tocándole el hombro izquierdo a Nikos — Hasta yo le parto la cara a ese hombre grosero, sin esfuerzo

**XXXXXXX**

— Disculpa señor Zombi — Dijo Ruby parándose y ejerciendo ligeramente su aura de intimidación, mientras expresa una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y le toca la espalda al bárbaro gourmet — Pero el apuesto caballero está diciendo la verdad

Zonge al mirar a la cazadora gourmet solo podía pensar — ¡Whoa! Ella es gigantesca — Y estar intimidado ante el gran tamaño de la chica de ojos plateados, que al lado suyo solo es un niño pequeño. Que a voz baja le responde — Es Zonge… Señorita…

— Ruby… Y me disculpo si está molesto porque me compre todo el buen licor del tren — Dijo la cazadora gourmet manteniendo esa expresión gentil de pequeña sonrisa con ojos cerrados. Que extrañamente llega a imponer más terror, que cualquier amenaza de muerte — Si gusta, le puedo ofrecerle una botella de mi mejor champaña ¿Qué me dice?

— Gracias… Señorita Ruby — Asiente lentamente el cazador gourmet con una sonrisa forzada. Mientras recibe una botella de champaña, que al tenerlo se da la vuelta y camina como si fuera un robot recibiendo órdenes.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — Pensó el joven chef entre impresionado y con una pequeña gota de sudor en la mejilla ante el sentimiento de miedo — _Era como ver a la maestra Goodwitch a punto de dar un castigo_

**XXXXXXX**

— Ya somos dos, valeroso líder… Es como ver a una Goodwitch en esteroides — Asiente Nora con la mirada ensombrecida del terror.

— Ya me gustaría ver a la señorita Goodwitch aquí — Sugiere el director Ozpin muy relajado con una pequeña sonrisa — De seguro podría aprender mucho de la versión alterna de Ruby. En como disciplinar a los estudiantes

— Por favor directo ¿Acaso nos odias tanto? — Insinúa Yang a casi a punto de derramar lágrimas. Que al mirar a la Ruby Gourmet en esa inquietante expresión amable, enseguida le viene a la mente — No es solo la maestra… Es la misma cara cuando Ruby está molesta. Cuando le robe sus galletas… Y de ahí conocí el significado del terror

— ¿Lo vez Pyrrha? No fue para tanto — Dijo Weiss con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos cerrados — Jaune está a salvo… Ignorando que esa Ruby llega a dar bastante miedo

— Esta bien… Por ahora paso — Suspira la campeona casi a regañadientes. Pero mira con irritación a la Ruby gourmet — _¿Cómo es eso de llamar apuesto caballero a Jaune? ¡¿Acaso planea seducirlo?!_

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿No te molesta lo que hizo ese tipo? Ruby? — Pregunta Jaune con preocupación — Parecía… Que su propósito no era los licores… O ese era la impresión que me daba

— Pues este tren está repleto de cazadores gourmet. Y todos ellos están buscando la Ballena Globo — Comenta tranquilamente la cazadora Ruby, mientras echa un vistazo a los demás mesas en donde se ven a varios hombres y algunas mujeres. En su mayoría de aspecto sospechoso o amenazante — Y es muy posible que se peleen entre ellos, por las pocas ballenas en este sitio… Y ya está empezando a probarse profundamente entre unos a otros. En este caso, el tratar de intimar a otros

— Entonces por más razón… ¿Por qué diste libremente tu licor? — Sigue preguntando el joven rubio aún más inquieto ante el pesado ambiente que se llega a sentir en el tren.

— Como dice la gente… En compañía en el viaje, simpatía con la vida… En otras palabras. Aunque haya competencia, también abra momentos para ayudarse mutuamente — Explica tranquilamente la cazadora luego de tomarse una botella de sake.

— Disculpe… — Hablo un hombre alto de aproximadamente unos 2,54 metros de alto, y de fornido cuerpo acorde a su gran altura y sin llegar a exageradas proporciones. Su cabello es negro con ligeras canas blancas en ciertas partes, sus ojos son rubí que por su mirada parece expresar seriedad a todo momento, su tez de piel es blanca y tiene una ligera barba casi imperceptible, más que se le ve cargar un collar plateado en el cuello. Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa blanca de botones negros, cuya parte frontal es color gris y lleva una capa roja que llega hasta la cintura. En su mano derecha lleva un par de anillos grises, uno en el dedo índice y otro en el tercer dedo, lleva unos pantalones negros y del mismo color son sus zapatos… Mira la caja de licores de la cazadora y le pregunta — Estoy buscando beber un buen licor, pero cuando revise ya se agotaron. Y veo que usted señorita lleva una caja entera de licores de calidad ¿Crees que me puede darme uno? Estoy sediento

— Claro, porque no. Puede agarrar del que quiera — Asiente Ruby de manera cordial mientras levanta su cargamento de bebidas alcohólicas.

Jaune tras ver al sujeto, se queda estupefacto con los ojos como grandes globos al reconocerlo a detalle — _¡¿Crow Branwen?! ¡Por poco lo confundo con el tipo del Puño de la Estrella Norte (2)! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!_

**XXXXXXX**

Al igual que el joven Arc, gran parte o más bien todos los presentes estaban con las mismas caras de impresionados. Ante la presencia de la versión gourmet de Crow Branwen.

— ¡¿ESE ES EL TÍO CROW?! — Grita Yang casi con la mandíbula en el suelo.

— Y pensar que esa versión de Ruby era grande. Pero ese tipo es GIGANTE — Señala la fauno coneja muy impresionada.

— Guau… Creo que al verdadero Crow le gustara ver esto — Insinúo el director con una ligera sonrisa, mientras le entra en la mente — _Si ese es Crow… ¿Cómo seré yo y Ironwood de ese mundo?_

— ¿Alguien más creyó que era el protagonista del Puño de la Estrella Norte? — Insinúa Blake haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— ¡YO! ¡Y solo falta que haga cosas geniales como! ¡ATATATATATA! Y… ¡WUUATAAA! — Exclama Nora muy emocionada imitando los golpes y patadas de cierto personaje — Y diga frases geniales como… Tú ya estás muerto

— ¿Si ese es tío Crow?... Eso quiere decir, que mi yo de ese mundo es igual de grandiosa — Pensó Yang visualizándose su versión Gourmet, con tener un cuerpo de guerrera amazona al igual que la versión de su hermana menor. Y con la nada despreciable altura de 2,44 metros de alta.

— Por cierto… ¿En dónde está la Ruby verdadera? — Pregunta Pyrrha viendo con sospecha al resto del equipo RWBY, pero sin su líder.

**XXXXXXX**

Poco después de haberse terminado la doble ración de la deliciosa Fruta Arcoíris. Usa su Semblanza de velocidad para ir a las afueras de la academia, que al usarla nota que llega a desplazarse abismalmente más rápido. Casi que al cabo de cinco segundos cruzo casi más de 10 KM, de la Academia Beacon hacia lo profundo de los bosques.

— _Que extraño… ¿Realmente llegue aquí así de rápido? _— Pensó para así misma Ruby, tras percatarse de la hazaña que logro por cuenta propia — _Eso, es ¡GENIAL!_ — Caminando un poco, ve un gigantesco árbol de unos 10 metros de alto con dos de ancho. Que enseguida pone a prueba — ¡TENEDOR! ¡CUCHILLO! — Golpea con su mano izquierda y con la otra hace el corte vertical, logrando partir por la mitad al gran árbol. Que luego mira otro árbol igual o más grande que el anterior — ¡CUCHILLO! ¡TENEDOR! — Repite el mismo procedimiento, pero a la inversa con el Cuchillo en la izquierda y el tenedor a la derecha, que logra el mismo resultado sin ninguna complicación — _Guau… Eso fue fácil_ — Se da la vuelta y ve una gigantesca roca, que al verla le sale un foco brillante en la cabeza — ¡GOLPE DE CLAVO! — Conecta un fuerte puñetazo, dejando una notoria grieta…

**¡CRACK!**

El primer golpe continuo agrieta en su totalidad la roca, y el segundo termina por reducirlo a polvo. Que curiosamente ocurre el tercer golpe, que al no haber nada a que pegarle terminar por lanzarse un golpe en el aire, que abre el aire en un torbellino que destruye gran parte del césped en frente y casi que despega algunos árboles de sus raíces — _¿Puede seguir golpeando en el aire?... ¡ESO ES SÚPER INCREIBLE!_

— Grrr…

Ruby ve que por detrás están unos 5 Beowolfs gruñendo con agresividad. Y la joven cazadora se inquieta al recordar algo importante — ¡Oh, por Oum! ¡Deje mi Crescent Rose en mi dormitorio! — Entrando en pánico, se mira sus manos y reflexiona — ¿Para que necesito un arma? Cuando puedo hacer cosas más geniales…

Uno de los lobos Grimms se lanza a morder, y la cazadora lo esquiva con facilidad más sin hacer uso de su Semblanza. Los otros lobos negros se lanzan también, pero ninguno logra acertar, que inclusive la joven Rose llega a esquivar cada ataque de la pequeña manada — Soy yo… O estos Grimms son unas tortugas — Ve que uno salta muy alto con su boca abierta, por lo que reacciona con — ¡TENEDOR! — Clava su mano izquierda por debajo de la mandíbula del Beowolf, llegando a traspasar la cabeza entera y el Grimm se disuelva. Saltan otros dos y — ¡CUCHILLO! — En un movimiento diagonal hacia abajo, ambos Beowolf son partidos a la mitad y se disuelven en el acto.

Al ver que quedan solo dos, Ruby empieza a recordar la filosofía de su contraparte gourmet, sobre comerse lo que caza. Que haciendo un gesto pensativo piensa con curiosidad — Me pregunto ¿Qué sabor tendrán los Grimms? — Ve como uno se lanza a morderla. Que en ese momento ve su movimiento en cámara lenta, por lo que sin dificultades le agarra la máscara y lo jala hacia el suelo, y sin remordimiento le arranca una pierna sin problemas, e ignora por completo el aullido de lobo adolorido que el Grimm expresa. Y se enfoca a intentar dar una mordida a la pierna arrancada, pero se disuelve al instante — Maldición… Esto no sirve… Tal vez debería… — Ve como el ultimo Grimm retrocede mientras gruñe, por lo que dando unos tres pasos hacia la bestia oscura y salta a atacar — Tenedor… — Clava su mano derecha en la máscara del monstruo, más precisamente en los ojos. Y concentrando su aura empieza a succionarle la energía (3) al Grimm. Que lentamente el cuerpo del Beowolf empieza a adelgazarse hasta llegar a parecer una momia, que llegado a un punto se llega a disolver dejando solamente la máscara destrozada — _Vaya… Para ser seres sin alma, tienen un buen sabor. Si se los succiona_

— ¡GROOOAAARRR!

Sale un Ursa bastante agresivo, y Ruby decide acercarse al Grimm esquivando con facilidad sus ataques. Que una vez cerca, le aplica su Tenedor para enseguida absorberlo hasta disolverlo por completo — _Hmmm… No me imaginaba que entre los Grimms. Hay algunos que tienen mejor sabor que otros_ — Enseguida escucha varios gruñidos atrás suyo, y ve a una manada mayor de Beowolfs que se muestran muy amenazantes — _¿Tal vez deba probar en asustarlos? _— Recuerda su otra yo usaba su Figura de Intimidación. Por lo que intenta hacer un esfuerzo mental en concentrar su aura para a materializar aquella figura de la chica simbionte negra, de la manera más terrorífica posible, en que tal materialización extiende sus brazos a intentar agarrar uno de las bestias oscuras. Acompañada de una tétrica sonrisa enseñando su larga lengua de punta… Y enseguida todos los Beowolfs se esfumaron a gran velocidad.

La misma Ruby se queda muy sorprendida de lo que hizo, por lo que mira los dedos de su mano derecha y empieza a recapitular — _Primero hice el Cuchillo y Tenedor, que logre destruir Grimms con más facilidad que con mi Crescent Rose… Luego probé en succionar a dos para ver a que saben. Y finalmente ahuyente a toda una manada de Grimms logrando usar eso de Figura de Intimidación… ¡NECESITO AVISARLE A LOS DEMÁS!_

**XXXXXXX**

Con la cazadora gourmet y el chef Arc, ven como el tren se para bajo un destino que en un letrero se lee: Ciudad Fortuna Gourmet. Que al momento de abrirse las compuertas ambos salen del tren.

— Muchas gracias señorita… Algún día le devolveré el favor — Se despide la contraparte gourmet de Crow, que se queda dentro del tren.

— No se preocupe señor. Solo asegúrese de no beber más de lo que su cuerpo pueda soportar — Se despide Ruby la cazadora gourmet, mientras fuma un tabaco

Luego de haberse despedido del sujeto y avanzar dentro de la ciudad. Jaune por su parte se queda muy pensativo ante un detalle — _¿No se supone que Crow Branwen es el tío de Ruby y Yang? ¿Por qué ella no lo reconoce? ¿O acaso ni siquiera lo conocía y ni es su familiar?_ — Ante tales dudas que salen en su cabeza, decide — Una pregunta Ruby

— ¿De qué se trata Jaune?

— ¿De casualidad tienes familia? Como un padre y una madre. O también un tío y una hermana mayor

Ante eso, la cazadora responde muy tranquila — Técnicamente soy huérfana, y no tengo ningún familiar biológico que recuerde… Lo más cercano a un padre es el fundador y actual presidente de la O.I.G. Que me adopto y me entreno como si fuera su hija, y me enseño todo lo que… Y tal vez, las demás Reinas Celestiales serían lo más cercano a unas hermanas. Por las cosas que compartí con ellas… ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

— Bueno… Es que ese sujeto al que le diste licor, me recordó al tío de una amiga — Dijo el joven chef con una pequeña sonrisa — _Eso explica porque no reconoció a Crow como su tío… ¿Pero eso quiere decir que no debería de reconocer a Yang? En caso que haya una hipotética Yang_ — Luego de meditar de la cuestión, nota un detalle que lo deja sorprendido — Un momento… ¡¿Fuiste adoptada por el presidente de la O.I.G.?!

— Si… Y desde que era niña, me entreno bajo un programa especial para crear súper cazadoras gourmet. Que fue en esos años que conocí a Venom y nos hicimos inseparables — Luego de dar esa explicación, desde su hombro izquierdo la simbionte hace crecer un brazo negro con una mano haciendo un pulgar arriba, y vuelve a su estado de ropa.

— _¿Un programa de súper cazadoras gourmet? Puede que eso explique las habilidades que esta Ruby tiene_ — Seguidamente le pregunta — Si es así… Entonces tú y las otras tres Reinas Celestiales, trabajan para la O.I.G. ¿O me equivoco?

— No necesariamente. Desde que nos volvimos en cazadoras gourmet, hemos tomado nuestros propios caminos por separado. Pero de vez en cuando hacemos pedidos de la O.I.G. A cambio de grandes sumas de dinero — Termina de explicar Ruby, mientras se acaba de fumar todo su tabaco.

**XXXXXXX**

— Cuantas revelaciones, sobre esa Ruby — Dijo Pyrrha con ligero asombro.

— Empezando que esa Ruby no es sobrina de aquel Crow. Aparte de ser huérfana y probablemente mi yo de ese mundo tampoco sea su hermana — Cuestiona Yang mostrándose preocupada ante la idea.

— Pero creo que lo más llamativo y relevante. Es saber que la Ruby alterna fue adoptada por el fundador y presidente de la O.I.G. Y ser partícipe de un programa de entrenamiento especial — Insinúa el director mientras prepara otra taza de café — Suponiendo que eso explicaría sus extraordinarias habilidades. Mayores al de cualquier cazador en toda Remant

— Y luego están las otras 3 supuestas Reinas Celestiales, que a palabras de ella son como sus hermanas… Asumiendo que podrían ser Blake, yo y Yang respectivamente — Insinúa la heredera Schnee muy pensativa.

La puerta se abre y se muestra a la líder Ruby Rose entrar — ¿De qué me perdí?

**XXXXXXX**

— No veo a nadie — Comenta Jaune al ver que las calles están vacías y las puertas más las ventanas están cerradas.

— Tal vez sea la hora, en que llegan las bestias salvajes — Sugiere la cazadora gourmet, mientras saca un tabaco para prender fuego de un chasquido y volver a fumar.

— ¡¿Aquí hay bestias salvajes?! — Exclama asustado el chef mientras se fija en una señal de tránsito, de una figura de monstruo dibujado en color rojo con la señal de exclamación.

— Aparecen de vez en cuando y en esta ciudad, los adivinadores predicen el momento en que los animales peligrosos llegan. Y para contrarrestarlos, los ciudadanos se esconden en murallas venenosas — Explica la cazadora mientras le señala al chef las casas y varias edificaciones especiales. En que estas contienen unas paredes y techos de sustancias viscosas, y que exhiben un olor nocivo para cualquier organismo.

— No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que predicen ese tipo de cosas con tanta seguridad? — Pregunta el chico con un signo de interrogación por encima de la cabeza.

— Esta ciudad se le conoce como Ciudad Fortuna. Y es conocida por tener a los mejores adivinadores de todo el mundo, son tan habilidosos y respetados por su gran capacidad de acertar las cosas. Al grado que el 90% o hasta 98% de lo que predicen llega a ser cierto — Dijo Ruby luego de terminar de fumarse el tabaco y fija la mirada al frente — Tanto así que incluso cualquier rumor que venga de esta ciudad, llega a ser tomado como una verdad por la gente. Tal como el caso de la Ballena Globo

— Increíble… ¿Así de fiable es la adivinación de esta ciudad? — Murmura el chef Jaune que al ver al frente llega a notar algo que se está aproximando — Creo ver algo… ¿Una persona?

Muy a lo lejos de la calle se ve una pequeña silueta borrosa de una persona que está cubierta por un manto blanco, que hace difícil de distinguir su identidad. Que mientras más avanza, de repente aparece una peligrosa bestia gigante alada, que se acerca a atacar a la misteriosa persona… Y en el momento de intentar devorarla, la bestia siente un olor extraño que hace que desista y se haga a un lado, mientras que la persona sigue adelante. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Oh, ¿Viniste por mí? O mejor dicho… Sabías que iba a venir ¿No es así? — Pregunta Ruby con una ligera sonrisa.

— Que clienta más problemática. Esa bestia salvaje al menos era más simpática que tu Ruby — Habla la aparente mujer misteriosa de manto blanco.

— ¿No has terminado tu Menú Completo de la Comida, Coco? ¿Doncella de las Cuatro Reinas? — Insinúa la cazadora Ruby.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Ruby? ¿La glotona de las Cuatro Reinas Celestiales? — La mujer del manto blanco se revela como Coco la Doncella Gourmet.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿Esa soy yo? — Señala la chica de boina negra con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Pues… Si de cierta manera… Si nuestra líder tiene su versión alterna de ese mundo. No es de extrañar que tú, o cada uno de nosotros que estamos aquí lo tenga… Por más extraño que parezca — Dijo Blake notoriamente extrañada

— ¡Yo estoy ansiosa por ver a ese Súper Tío Crow! — Insiste la líder Ruby Rose con los ojos brillando de emoción.

— Oye Ruby… ¿Entiendes que esa versión alterna tuya no tiene relaciones familiares con el tío Crow alterno? Y dice ser huérfana, biológicamente hablando — Comenta Yang mostrando preocupación, tras haberle explicado a su hermana menor de su contraparte gourmet.

— Que importa. Es como dijo el director, que al ser un mundo paralelo no todo va a ser igual — Argumenta la joven Rose, con darle clara importancia al cómo es su alter ego gourmet y de su tío.

Velvet mira preocupada a la líder del equipo que forma parte, que entonces le pregunta — ¿Estas bien? ¿No te gusta como es esa versión de ti?

— ¿Qué no me gusta?... Si ella… ¡ES PERFECTA! ¡Y se ve genial con esa ropa de ninja! ¡Y de como hizo para que ese monstruo se alejara sin hacer nada! ¡Es alucinante! — Responde la chica de boina negra con estrellas en los ojos muy emocionada — ¿¡Así seré yo en unos años!?

— Creo escuchar de esa Ruby. Que aquella Coco es una Reina Celestial… Algo así como, La Doncella Gourmet — Insinúa Ren mirando la pantalla.

— Y ella menciona a esa súper Ruby, como la glotona… Lo cual tiene mucho sentido — Dijo Weiss con los ojos entreabiertos.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¡¿COCO?! — Exclama el chef Jaune con los ojos en grandes globos al ver la aparente versión gourmet de aquella chica estudiante de cazadora, líder de su equipo y reconocible por sus lentes oscuros y boina negra. Detalles que al ver a la versión gourmet no están presentes, y que si no fuera por su aspecto facial y el mechón de color anaranjado, hubiera creído que se había tratado de otra chica con el mismo nombre.

— Oye Jaune gritas demasiado. No te emociones demasiados, o si no hazlo de forma más pacífica y elegante — Reprime la cazadora Ruby sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

Con un poco más de calma, el chico un poco apenado murmura — Ah. Lo siento… Yo solo estaba…

— Eso no me interesa — Dijo la adivinadora con un tono gentil — En el agua pura no crecen los peces… Eso quiere decir que la gente es más agradable cuando tiene un mal hábito. Como la falta de educación en la mirada, en realidad puede hacer que la gente sienta tu amabilidad

— Ah… Ok… Entonces no hice nada malo ¿No es así? — Cuestiona el chef un poco confundido, mientras que atrás suyo aparece una sombra.

— Disculpa… ¿Tu eres el chef Jaune? — Pregunta una chica de cabello castaño de buen aspecto, que está acompañada de otras dos que se muestran muy curiosas.

— Bueno… Lo soy ¿A qué se debe? — Responde el chico con un poco de timidez y casi mirando hacia abajo, tocándose la nuca.

La chica junta con sus amigas esbozan largas sonrisas — ¡¿En serio que lo eres?! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios!

— El chico gourmet número uno por tercera semana consecutiva, y uno de los mayores prodigios de los últimos tiempos

— Es más lindo en persona

— ¿Queee? — El chico se sonroja al ver como de las casas y edificaciones llegan varias chicas jóvenes a rodearlos, que más de una se pega y le agarra un brazo.

— Gran chef Jaune ¿Me podrías servirme uno de sus deliciosos platillos?

— Chef ¿Crees que ir al hotel 5 estrellas para una noche con usted?

— Chef Arc ¿Puede invitarme a salir en una noche romántica?

— A un lado putas, él es mi amor predestinado

Entre tantas fanáticas que no paran de rodear al joven Arc, el mismo voltea a ver a la cazadora gourmet — ¡Auxilio Ruby! ¡Te prometo servirte comida del hotel!

— ¿Comida? — Murmura Ruby que en la mente procesa la gran cena de todo lo que pueda comer… Que enseguida salta en medio de la multitud y agarra a Jaune con el brazo izquierdo, que con el otro pone señal de alto — ¡Oigan todas ustedes! ¿¡Acaso son pollitas!? ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Que el tierno chef tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer montón de estúpidas!

— ¡¿De dónde salió esa mujer gorila?!

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocar así a mi Jaune?!

— Eww, que chica tan obscena

— ¡Es una demonio gótica!

Luego de que la multitud de fanáticas se retiran a regañadientes, la adivinadora Coco sugiere lo siguiente — Creo que será mejor cambiar el lugar de reunión

— Lamento que haya visto eso Coco ¿No me imaginaba que fuera así de famoso? O que tuviera fanáticas locas por mi — Dijo el joven Arc mientras se limpia el lápiz labial de varios besos.

— Es extraño que diga eso chef Jaune Arc. Si eres conocido en gran parte del mundo, por ser uno de los chefs más jóvenes en trabajar en el hotel 5 estrellas de la O.I.G. Como chef en jefe. Y por su físico es normal que sea el centro de atención — Detalla la adivina Coco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Hasta yo puedo admitir que tiene un lado tierno

— ¿En serio? — Cuestiona el chico poniéndose rojo como un tomate

**XXXXXXX**

— Guau… Aparte de ser un chef de un hotel. Es también alguien bastante famoso entre las chicas — Dijo Nora con los ojos muy abiertos y voltea la mirada a ver — ¡Hey Pyrrha! ¡¿Qué opinas al respecto?!

— Oye Pyrrha… ¿Sabes que esa no soy yo realmente? — Insinúa la líder Ruby Rose temblando temerosa con una forzada sonrisa, mientras se abraza junto con su hermana mayor que también está temblando.

— Esa tampoco soy yo que le dijo esas palabras — Insiste la joven Adel que se pone detrás de la fauno coneja — Aunque admito que el chico es lindo

Se ve a la campeona Nikos con la mirada apagada con una sonrisa torcida y el rostro ensombrecido, portando su lanza. Mientras es rodeada por un aura roja materializando una Figura de Intimidación, de lo que parece ser una mujer de largo cabello pelirroja parecida a Pyrrha y también recogida en cola de caballo e de ojos verdes, pero con la diferencia de tener un par de cuernos de toro o de bisonte y esta vestida de un leotardo negro que hace resaltar sus grandes bustos, que a espalda lleva cargado un caparazón verde con picos y una cola de reptil amarilla. En ambas manos lleva unas muñequeras negras de picos y las uñas son largas, puntiagudas y de color negro. Y tal figura escupe fuego por la boca

— Mejor continuemos viendo, antes que Pyrrha mate a alguien — Sugiere Ren mientras se pone detrás de su compañera Nikos, y le sujeta la cabeza para que se enfoque a ver a Jaune.

**XXXXXXX**

En una colina a las afueras de la ciudad. Se encuentra el joven chef caminando junto con la cazadora Ruby y la adivinadora Coco, en que le pregunta a esta — Por cierto Coco ¿Eres una cazadora gourmet como Ruby?

— En parte sí. Pero trabajo más como adivinadora — Responde Coco de forma tranquila.

— Mmm… Probablemente nuestro maestro y padre estará llorando al saber eso — Insinúa Ruby mientras empieza a fumar un tabaco que acaba de prender — Por cierto ¿Qué hay de Politan (5)?

— Fue atrapada, y en este momento ella se encuentra en la Prisión Gourmet — Afirma la adivinadora con cierta indiferencia.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por fin atraparon a esa niña problemática! — Se hecha a reír Ruby con total descaro.

— El jefe tuvo que hacerlo sin importar lo doloroso que fue para el… Que lastima — Informa Coco con un tono de melancolía.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿Politan? Hmm… Que extraño, creo haberla escuchado de alguna parte — Insinúa la líder Ruby haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Si es así, veamos la base de datos en búsqueda de esa Politan que dices — Dijo el director Ozpin, mientras revisa su avanzada computadora. Que al hacer la búsqueda muestra la foto de la asistente muda del criminal Torchwick — ¿Es esta de casualidad?

— ¡Si es esa! ¡La enana muda que me humillo! — Señala Yang impresionada y con un sentimiento de molestia — ¿¡No me digan que ella es una de esas tales Cuatro Reinas Celestiales?! ¡Y a la vez una hermana para esa Ruby!

— Vamos Yang, no te pongas así… No debe de ser la misma criminal, sino alguien buena — Sugiere la líder con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No lo sé Ruby, pero esa versión de Coco afirma que la atraparon y la llevaron a prisión. Y la tuya se burló diciendo que es una niña problemática… Por lo que no inspira mucha confianza que sea de las buenas — Dijo Blake con una ceja levantada.

**XXXXXXX**

Al más avanzar llegan a un acantilado, en que la adivinadora señala — Ahí es mi casa

— Pero Coco, si solo hay un acantilado — Insinúa Jaune confundido mientras avanza a revisar y nota — ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Esa es tu casa?! — Ve en medio de un mar de árboles una pequeña isla, que dentro hay una simple casa en forma de iglú junto con una torre de ladrillos — ¿¡Como haces para cruzar!?

— Muy simple chef Jaune… ¡KISS! — La adivina hace un llamado y desde el cielo aparece un gigantesco cuervo negro de unos 3 metros de alto, que sobrevuela la zona — Baja Kiss, todo está bien

— ¡Es un cuervo monstruoso! — Grita Jaune totalmente impresionado ante la presencia de la gigantesca ave.

— Conque el amo de los cielos. El Cuervo Emperador — Comenta la cazadora Ruby con una ligera sonrisa — ¿Acaso no era una especie extinta?

— Es mi mejor aliado y gran familiar — Afirma Coco mientras acaricia al cuervo y le pregunta — Ahora Kiss ¿Crees que puedas cargar a tres personas? — Ve como el ave asiente la cabeza en un claro sí. Y luego la adivinadora se monta, seguido por el joven Arc y la cazadora Ruby.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿Esa ave es mi mascota? — Señala la chica de boina negra sorprendida — Eso es cool

— Dejando a un lado que su casa está en una isla pequeña. Debo decir que su hogar luce bastante modesto — Insinúa la heredera Schnee intrigada.

— Me da curiosidad eso de que sea una raza de ave extinta — Hablo el director mirando fijamente a Kiss — Lo de cuervo emperador y rey de los cielos habla bastante de la reputación de esa ave

— Debe de ser genial el montarse en algo así de grande, y volar — Señala Nora con una larga sonrisa.

— Si… De no ser que debe de ser más peligroso, considerando que uno debería de estar sujetándose muy fuerte de ese animal para no caerse. Sin contar la velocidad de vuelo en que se desplaza, sea acta para una persona — Detalla la campeona Nikos mirando preocupada a Jaune montado en el cuervo.

— ¿Eso que importa? Si Jaune y mi otra yo deben de pasarla bien montados en ese pájaro gigante — Insinúa la líder Ruby imaginándose a si misma montado en el cuervo y volar por los cielos.

— ¿Me pregunto si el tío Crow de ese mundo también puede transformarse en cuervo? — Cuestiona la rubia Xiao-Long al recordar la Semblanza de Crow Branwen, e imaginando que ese Cuervo Emperador es en realidad Crow versión gourmet transformado.

**XXXXXXX**

Una vez dentro de la caza, la adivina le sirve todo un banquete de comida directamente para la cazadora Ruby. Que a sabiendas de lo bien que la conocía, ve con total normalidad de como devora todo a gran velocidad, y ve con una ligera sonrisa la expresión de sorpresa que expone el joven Arc ante la salvaje actitud de la cazadora gourmet. Mientras ella se empieza a servir una taza de té y le interroga tranquilamente a su hermanastra.

— ¿Estás aquí para solicitar una adivinación? ¿O vienes por lo de la Ballena Globo?

— ¡Si! ¡Lo segundo! — Exclama gustosamente Ruby, mientras sigue comiendo todo lo que hay en la mesa.

— Por cierto Coco… ¿Eres capaz de sacarle el veneno que tienen las Ballenas Globo? — Pregunta amablemente Jaune y de repente mira con extrañes, como la parte derecha de la cara de la adivinadora empieza a tornarse purpura y luego esta se cubre tal parte con su mano.

— ¡Ups! Discúlpame Jaune… ¿Eres chef del hotel gourmet? ¿Cierto? ¿Crees que puedes encargarte de la Ballena Globo?

— Bueno… En mi vida solo le extraje el veneno a solo dos ingredientes… Un pez globo, y una serpiente… Pero nada de una Ballena Globo — Responde tímidamente el joven Arc que momentáneamente mira hacia arriba y luego hacia los lados.

— Eso es preocupante… Para que sepa chef Jaune, las Ballenas Globos son también conocidas como Ballenas Dafnia, y como su nombre indican su tamaño promedio es como la de un pez globo. Y a causa de ello muchos cocineros se encargan de ellos de la misma manera que con los peces globos. Y entonces, cuando las Ballenas Globos salen al mercado cada 16 años, cerca de más de 100,000 personas envenenadas por la comida — Detalla muy seria la adivina Coco.

— Cien… Cien mil personas — Murmura Jaune con la mirada ensombreciéndose del miedo.

— Las tóxicas Ballenas Globos tienen una dosis letal de 2Mg de veneno nervioso. Es entre los animales más venenosos de la naturaleza, y una vez que su saco de veneno revienta, no se puede comer ni un mordisco de la ballena — Siguió explicando la adivina, que ve como el joven Arc tiembla de la preocupación — Te diré esto. La posibilidad de capturarlos sin romper su veneno es de la mitad. Se volverán venenosas de 1 de 2. Y la posibilidad de remover su saco de veneno sin romperlo es de 1/5

— Como siempre Coco, eres suficientemente buena en estas cosas — Comenta Ruby de forma optimista.

— ¿No te abras equivocado de persona? — Insinúa la adivina con sospecha.

— ¡Para mí no hay posibilidades de éxito! ¡Y no hay manera de que capture algo tan delicado y luego lo cocine! — Exclama alegre la cazadora Ruby mientras bebe un jarró de jugo de manzana.

— Esas son malas noticias — Dijo para sí mismo Jaune recostándose en la mesa con un aura de negatividad.

— Pues la playa en la caverna, de la cual se sabe que las ballenas han puesto sus huevos. Esa caverna tiene decenas de kilómetros de largo, y 800 metros de profundidad. Las probabilidades de que alguien regrese vivo son del 0,1%... De uno entre 1000 cazadores gourmet profesionales — Explicó la adivina Coco con total seriedad en sus palabras.

— No hay problema. Lo mejor será sumergirse en el mar — Afirma Ruby bastante segura.

— Hay algo más — Insiste la adivina estando de ojos cerrados, que al abrirlos detalla — La bestia del infierno. La Serpiente Diabólica… Se dice que es lo suficiente fuerte, como para combatir contra el legendario Lobo de Batalla. Ese monstruo está dentro de las cavernas, y dios sabe que más habrá ahí

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Desde el punto de vista de esa serpiente ¡Tu serías la más peligrosa! — Exclama Ruby que no para de reírse. Que luego de terminar — Entiendo que es peligroso, pero más que eso… ¿Puedes ver la sombra de la muerte? ¿En mí o en Jaune?

Coco se pone muy pensativa ante ese detalle, y luego de bajar la mirada y subirla enseguida responde — Ya entendí, iré con ustedes

— ¡Esa es mi Coco! ¡Y como recompensa podrás comer todo lo que hay en el restaurante del hotel gourmet! — Exclama Ruby muy determinada

— ¡Eso no! ¡Contigo Ruby ya es suficiente! ¡Otra más sería la ruina! — Reprime Jaune con clara molestia

— De todos modos la sombra de la muerte… — Pensó muy seria la adivina mientras mira fijamente a Jaune, que extrañamente encima de él se llega a visualizar una siniestra sombra en forma de una tétrica calavera que se ríe de manera macabra — Mierda… Puedo verlo claramente en el…

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sombra de la muerte? ¿Comida envenenada? ¿Probabilidad del 0,1%? ¿Jaune corre peligro de morir? — Esas fueron las preguntas de Pyrrha Nikos que no paraba de mostrarse altamente preocupada por el bienestar de su líder.

— Cálmate Pyrrha, todo va a estar bien. Mi otra yo lo asegura — Insiste Ruby de forma optimista.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Si Jaune corre grave peligro! ¡Y no se ha descubierto la forma de traerlo devuelta! — Insiste bastante neurótica la joven Nikos.

— La señorita Rose tiene razón, todo va a estar bien. Aunque el joven Arc parecía estar a punto de morir, fue rescato por esa Ruby alterna — Dijo el director en un intento por persuadir a su estudiante.

— ¡Así es! Digo, no es como si volviera a estar en peligro por tercera vez y esta vez fuera definitiva — Sugiere Nora con optimismo.

— No lo sé… Eso de que solo hay un 0,1% de salir vivo no es cualquier cosa. Menos si lo dice una adivinadora con total seriedad — Insinúa Blake mostrando inquietud.

— ¿Y qué me dicen de esa tal Ballena Globo? ¿Cómo pretenden preparar algo tan delicado? Que a la mínima se puede volverse venenosa, y que por eso más de 100,000 personas murieron — Dijo la heredera Schnee muy preocupada.

— A mí me da mala espina esa serpiente diabólica… Hablaron de eso como si fuera lo peor, que alguien podría toparse — Insinúa Velvet mostrándose temerosa.

— Por favor… Todo va a estar bien, solo hay que ver las cosas geniales que harán mi otra yo, y la otra Coco de ese mundo — Sugiere Ruby Rose mientras se fija en la pantalla.

— Tú lo has dicho — Asiente la líder Coco con una pequeña sonrisa.

**XXXXXXX**

Dentro de una amplia zona rocosa se encuentran la cazadora junto con la adivina y el chef Jaune, que yace vestido con su ropa de explorador y lleva un casco de linterna puesto.

— Justo cuando podría tomarme un descanso luego de que acabaras con toda mi comida, decidiste partir. Eres tan impaciente como siempre — Insinúa la adivina Coco con una expresión de decepción.

— El día que pensaste en eso, fue tu día de suerte. Todos los demás son días de mala suerte — Dijo la cazadora gourmet Ruby, mientras se fuma un tabaco.

— En el mundo de la adivinación. El tiempo y la temporada que haces tus movimientos son importantes — Detalla Coco de manera informal.

— ¿Qué hay si el mejor tiempo es después de 1000 años? ¿Acaso te rendirías? — Insinúa Ruby. Que mientras sigue avanzando, ve una gran cueva y dentro de ella aparece aquel bárbaro cazador gourmet corriendo despavorido y acompañado de un par de chicos jóvenes, de vestimenta similar. Que al estar a casi unos tres metros cerca, ella lo saluda — Oh, tú eres el señor Romero (6)

— ¡¿Quién mierda es ese tipo?! ¡Soy Zongue! ¡Cazador Zongue! ¡¿Y quién es ese tal Romero de todos modos?! — Exclama molesto el bárbaro.

— ¿Así que encontrarte la Playa Caverna? — Pregunta Ruby con un tono alegre.

— Eh… Yo… Estaba en frente de mi — Dijo Zongue en un sobreactuado intento de verse seguro — Soy de los que se detienen antes de derrotar al último villano en los RPGs ¿Sabes? Si las atrapo no sería divertido ¿Verdad?

Por otro lado la adivina voltea la mirada y mira a un montón de sujetos, de aspecto de mala muerte con armas y sentados en las rocas esperando pacientemente a alguien — Bandidos y asesinos. Probablemente están planeando atracar a cualquier cazador gourmet que regrese con la Ballena Globo

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Aquí vamos Coco y Jaune! — Exclama la cazadora gourmet Ruby bastante decidida mientras camina muy segura con los demás que se embarcan hacia la cueva. Que una vez dentro ve que apenas el interior de la entrada es una zona bastante espaciosa, que fácilmente se puede comparar con la plaza de un centro comercial de gran tamaño. Con la obviedad de estar plagada de rocas, picos goteando agua y una oscuridad que se hace más profundad, a medida que se avanza.

— Wow… De alguna forma, la caverna es más grande de lo esperado — Comenta el joven chef muy maravillado de la profundidad del lugar.

— Prende tu linterna Jaune, no serás capaz de ver con la oscuridad que se viene. Y asegúrate de no alejarte de nosotras ¿Quedo claro? — Dijo la cazadora Ruby con un tono autoritario.

— Si señora. Digo señorita Ruby — Afirma el chico un poco nervioso, que al llegar a cierta parte — Hay dos caminos a seguir ¿Cuál deberíamos usar?

Ruby usa su súper desarrollado sentido del olfato, y entre los olores que llega a reconocer responde — Huelo a carne muerta en ambos caminos. Pero un olor distinto a un ciempiés gigante a la derecha, que probablemente sea de un nido de ciempiés gigantes. Y puedo oler a la brisa del mar a la izquierda, por lo que iremos a la izquierda

Avanzando a la dirección asegurada por la cazadora de ojos plateados, llegan a ir a una subida en medio de la caverna. A lo cual la adivinadora advierte — Esta un poco resbaladizo este lugar. Ten cuidado con tus pisadas Jaune

— Ok… — Asintió lentamente el chico rubio, que mira impresionado lo bien que se moviliza la adivinadora en medio de la oscuridad, sin siquiera usar linternas — Cómo puede moverse tan tranquila en la oscuridad ¿Si no usa linternas?

— Es que Coco tiene buenos ojos, no su vista… Aunque su vista no es normal tampoco — Responde la cazadora Ruby mientras sigue detallando las capacidad de su hermanastra — Coco puede ver más allá de las ondas de luz visibles, tanto como de las ondas electromagnéticas. El número de celdas y celdas vistas son tan numerosas, que puede ver la luz ultravioleta y la luz infrarroja. En otras palabras, para Coco esta cueva está tan iluminada como un día soleado

— Increíble — Dijo Jaune bastante impresionado de la extraordinaria capacidad visual de la adivina gourmet Coco.

Además, Coco usa su visión para atrapar las débiles ondas electromagnéticas producidas por el cuerpo humano. Y predice su futuro cercano de acuerdo a su fuerza, cantidad y forma. Y está habilidad puede ser aplicada también en animales y materiales no orgánicos.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¿Mi yo de ese mundo puede ver en la oscuridad? ¡Eso es Super Cool! — Exclama la verdadera Coco Adel con los ojos brillando de emoción y esbozando una larga sonrisa.

— ¡SI! ¡Yo quiero tener unos ojos así de geniales! — Exclama Nora bastante emocionada

— Tener la capacidad de ver tales cosas en plena oscuridad. Y usarlas también para predecir el futuro, debe proveer muchas ventajas — Insinúa Blake bastante curiosa.

— Así es señorita Belladonna. En teoría esa capacidad es muy beneficiosa para hacer exploración y espionaje a altas horas de la noche, inclusive de tomar por sorpresa a cualquiera que este incapaz de ver en la oscuridad — Hablo el directo que por enésima vez se sirve una taza de café caliente — Con respecto al tema de la adivinación, las ventajas hablan por sí solas. Hasta podría ser la clave definitiva en la lucha contra los Grimms, con poder evacuar ciudades enteras con mucha antelación

**XXXXXXX**

Durante el transcurso de la exploración, la adivina empieza a notar algo extraño y extiende su mano derecha — Esperen, dejen de caminar

— ¿Qué pasa Coco? — Pregunta Ruby poniéndose en alerta.

Jaune viene corriendo mirando a un lado, sin prestar atención lo que hay en frente — Hay algo ¡MAAALLLL! ¡Me caigo! — Casi al caerse es agarrado por la cazadora Ruby — Muchas gracias… — De repente empieza a escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente de abajo. Que al mirar con su linterna de casco, se percata que se trata de una feroz manada de gigantescas cucarachas negras de manchas blancas en su lomo, de 12 patas, tamaños aproximados a los 1,75 a 2,94 metros de largo. Y de unas amenazadoras colas de escorpión.

**Nombre: Cucaracha Escorpión**

**Categoría: Bestia insecto**

**Nivel de Captura: 7**

— Cucarachas Escorpión ¡Así que este es el nido de las tóxicas cucarachas! — Exclama la cazadora Ruby muy seria al ver la manada de agresivos insectos.

— ¡Wooaaa! — Desde un hoyo cae un hombre y termina aterrizando de espaldas adolorido.

— ¡Oh no cayo dentro del nido! — Dijo Ruby mirando como la manada de cucarachas se abalanza ante el pobre incauto, con arrancarle salvajemente las extremidades y seguidamente devorarlas. Para dejar solo un montón de huesos más el cráneo.

**XXXXXXX**

— Esos insectos… ¿Acaban de comerse a ese hombre? — Dijo la líder Ruby totalmente blanca, al igual que su hermana y la fauno felina más la coneja. Y voltea la mirada a preguntar — Oigan ¿Qué opinan?

— Que eso fue brutal — Responde Ren con una expresión neutra — Pero es de esperarse, en consideración al tipo de peligros que hay presentes

Weiss está de espaldas en un rincón en posición fetal, que no para de temblar — ¡Odio esas cucarachas! ¡Las odio! ¡Las odio!

— ¡A esas cosas hay que matarlas con fuego! — Exclama Coco que se esconde detrás de un mueble.

— Wuuuooo… Primera vez que veo en directo como se comen a una persona, y así de crudo — Dijo Nora con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡¿LO VEN?! ¡Por eso hay que salvar a Jaune como de lugar! ¡¿No ven que por casi estuvo a punto de morir como ese hombre?! — Grita Pyrrha muy alterada.

— Hmm… No pensé en ver este tipo de escenarios… Por lo que se debe de tomar en serio, el rescatar al joven Arc — Dijo Ozpin con una gota de sudor en la mejilla. Mientras se termina su café lo más rápido posible, para luego servirse otra taza.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¡SE COMIERON A ESE HOMBRE! — Grito Jaune con los ojos saliéndole de la cabeza.

— El problema es que tenemos que ir a como dé lugar — Insinúa Ruby mirando expectante el nido.

— En ese caso, yo iré primero — Informa la adivina Coco, que de repente la piel de su cuerpo empieza a volverse purpura. Y salta directamente hacia donde están las cucarachas, que estas de forma instintiva se alejan de la adivina. Que ante eso Coco levanta la mano — Por aquí siéguenme

Ruby y Jaune bajan hacia a donde esta Coco, en que llegan a pasar de la manada de insectos come hombres sin que estas se lanzaran a atacar. Que mientras la adivina avanzaba, más las cucarachas se alejaban y tomaban distancia… Ya pasado un tiempo logran llegar al otro lado. Luego la piel de Coco vuelve a la normalidad, en que ella le comenta al joven Arc.

— Perdón por haberte asustado Jaune, pero ahora estas a salvo

— ¿Qué eres realmente Coco? ¿Cómo hiciste para que tu cuerpo se volviera morado? ¿Y que esas cucarachas se alejaran de ti? Como si te tuvieran miedo — Esas fueron las preguntas del joven chef que se muestra bastante intrigado.

— Es que Coco tiene veneno en su cuerpo — Responde Ruby muy calmada.

— Verás Jaune, la mayoría de cazadores gourmet a veces podemos conseguir inmunidad hacia el veneno, de manera artificial. Sea inyectándonos diminutas pócimas de veneno proveniente de serpientes, insectos, plantas y peces de manera regular por un largo periodo de tiempo. Así podemos crear anticuerpos de forma artificial — Detallo la adivina Coco.

— Por ejemplo, cuando fui mordida por esas serpientes cuando fuimos a buscar la Fruta Arcoíris — Insinúa Ruby mientras una parte de su ropa se materializa en la cabeza de Venom — ¿Ya te dije que gracias a mi simbionte puede crear anticuerpos? Pues gracias a ella, el ADN de tales venenos son ajustados al mío para que mi cuerpo los procese como parte natural de mi organismo. Aunque no lo hayan sido en primer lugar

— _¿Parte natural de su organismo? Creo entender de qué va_ — Pensó Jaune bastante reflexivo cuando recordó a la simbionte de la cazadora gourmet que absorbió a las serpientes y luego regenero las heridas de su anfitriona.

— De todos modos, se dice que en la naturaleza hay cientos tipos de veneno. Por lo cual es imposible crear anticuerpos para todos, aunque en mi caso soy inmune a más de 151 tipos de veneno — Detallo la cazadora Ruby mientras que su simbionte no para de asentir a cada cosa que dice — Pero el número de anticuerpos de Coco es por encima de los 500, una cantidad anormal incluso entre los cazadores gourmets

— ¡Por encima de los 500 anticuerpos! — Exclama el chef Jaune muy sorprendido de tal dato.

— Si, es impresionante que mi cuerpo puede soportar más veneno que la mayoría de la gente. Pero a causa de inyectarme demasiado veneno, estos empezaron a mezclarse con otros. Dando luz a un nuevo tipo de veneno en mi — Declara la adivina Coco mientras expresa una sonrisa melancólica — Se podría decir que soy… Una humana venenosa. Tan venenosa, que ni las bestias se atreven a tocarme, tal es el caso de esas cucarachas

— Se ve triste — Dijo Jaune viendo como la adivina avanza.

— Hubo una vez que varios científicos de la O.I.G. La persiguieron para producir un suero perfecto de su sangre. Y ella estuvo a punto de ser aislada, como un ser peligroso de primera categoría — Explico Ruby sintiendo ligera tristeza de la dura situación que vivió su hermanastra — Ella tiene muchos malos recuerdos. Y tal vez sea la razón del porque dejo el negocio de ser cazadora gourmet

— Sí que debió ser duro… — Murmuro el joven Jaune sintiendo mucha lastima, para luego cambiar su expresión a una alegre — ¡Pero pensándolo bien! ¡Ella es muy afortunada de tener ese tipo de habilidades! Digo… Ser tan venenosa para que peligrosas bestias no quieran tocarte, es un gran don que mucha gente rogaría por tener… Inclusive, para evitar a los Grimms por encima de todo

Ruby se queda mirando al chico con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza — ¿Grimm? Primera vez que escucho de eso ¿Es algún tipo de bestia del Mundo Gourmet? ¿O una nueva bestia del Mundo Humano?

— _¿No sabe que son los Grimms?_ — Pensó Jaune muy sorprendido ante tal revelación, que enseguida empieza a reflexionar a profundidad — _Un momento. Estoy en un mundo paralelo al mío, por lo que cabe la posibilidad que en este mundo no existan los Grimms. Y eso explicaría del porque esta Ruby no sabe nada, contrario al que conozco de mi mundo… Pero a otro tema ¿Qué eso del Mundo Gourmet y el Mundo Humano?... Tal vez mejor lo pregunte en otro momento…_

— ¿Pasa algo Jaune? Te veo muy pensativo — Dijo la cazadora gourmet Ruby mirando muy extrañada al chef Arc

El chico al escuchar a la Ruby Gourmet, empieza a reírse de manera nerviosa con los ojos cerrados — ¡Ja, ja, ja Discúlpame Ruby! En realidad dije Grizzli, como aquellos osos gigantes que olfatean a quienes intentan hacerse el muerto

— Oh ya veo. En efecto, un Oso Grizzli ni muerto se acercaría a Coco — Responde Ruby con una ligera sonrisa.

**XXXXXXX**

— Hmm… ¿Con que aparentemente los Grimms no existen en ese mundo? — Dijo Blake muy pensativa.

— La verdad que es una interesante aclaratoria. Pero viendo el tipo de bestias que habitan en ese mundo, los Grimms que conocemos son poca cosa comparados con un Garaladrilo, o una manada de Troll Kongs — Dijo la heredera Schnee muy intrigada y con los ojos entreabiertos mirando hacia abajo.

— Hay tipos de Grimms gigantes y bastante peligrosos… Pero tal como lo sugiere la señorita Schnee. En comparación con las bestias de ese mundo, se quedan muy cortos y tengo el presentimiento que bestias como aquel Garaladrilo, los Troll Kongs y más reciente aquella Serpiente Diabólica, no son más que la punta del iceberg — Insinúa Ozpin sentándose en su silla, mostrando mucha seriedad en su rostro — Haciendo una comparativa más directa. Podría decir que el Grimm más peligroso que se tenga conocimiento, sería aproximadamente una bestia de nivel de captura entre en u lo mucho

— O sea ¿Qué hay que estar agradecidos que solo tengamos a los Grimms? — Insinúa Velvet con cierta curiosidad.

— Tal vez sí. Pero considerando que en ese mundo sigue una lógica, de que más peligrosa es una bestia, mejor será el sabor que puede proveer. Y si consideramos que también hay humanos como las versiones alternas de la señorita Rose y Adel, seguido de un organismo de investigación y tecnología como la O.I.G. Se podría decir que en ese mundo, tienen los medios para lidiar con sus adversidades. De la misma manera que como en el nuestro tenemos de como aliviar con los Grimms — Termino de detallar el director Ozpin mientras mira por la ventana durante un momento, para luego voltear la vista hacia sus estudiantes — En otras palabras, es un 50%/50%. Cada quien con su lado bueno y malo

— Bueno… Considerando que los Grimms al matarlos se disuelven, por lo que no hay forma de como comerlos — Dijo Yang levantando los hombros por un momento.

— ¡Claro que se puede comer a los Grimms! ¡Yo lo acabo de hacer antes de llegar aquí! ¡Y fue hoy! — Exclama la líder Ruby con bastante confianza y ganándose la atención de todo el mundo — Y fue cuando… — Detallo parte por parte de cómo puso en práctica las técnicas que su contraparte gourmet mostro. Hasta materializo la Figura de Intimidación, provocando que más de uno se desmayara a causa del miedo, siendo las afectadas Velvet, Blake, Pyrrha y Yang.

— ¿Y cómo hiciste para comerte a un Grimm? Sin haber usado tu arma — Pregunta Nora muy interesada.

— Fue muy fácil. Solo tuve que aplicar el Tenedor a un Grimm, y luego concentrar mi aura para drenarle su vitalidad. Y el Grimm se volvió cuando uno bebe una compota de jugo o una lata y esta se deformara. Solo que el Grimm que era un Beowolf se volvió como una momia y se disolvió a los pocos segundos, y su sabor se sentía como si comiera una buena hamburguesa. Pero el Ursa que absorbí, era como comer todo un plato de pollo frito bien horneado — Explico muy alegre la líder Rose, que le pregunta a todos — ¿Quieren que les muestre en como absorbo Grimms?

— _No sé cómo. Pero si llego a ver tal cosa, tendré pesadillas de por vida_ — Pensó Weiss con la mirada ensombrecida.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de cómo mi otra yo es capaz de usar el veneno de su cuerpo? — Cuestiona Coco levantando la mano.

— Es verdad. Eso de poder usar veneno de forma natural, y que los monstruos se alejen de ella. Es una habilidad muy genial — Asiente Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pero es triste el pensar, que por eso casi iba a ser aislada por tomada como un peligro — Dijo Ren con lastima en su tono de voz.

— Si lo miramos desde un punto de vista científico y médico. El solo pensar que haya una ser humano capaz de tener inmunidad a un sin número de venenos, y que el mismo se capaz de generarlos. Por si solo sería todo un hallazgo y algo digno de estudio, pruebas y experimentos — Insinúa Ozpin de manera pensativa. E imaginándose al propio Ironwood y a Winter Schnee dando luz verde en un hipotético caso de un humano venenoso — Solo que bajo la perspectiva de esa persona, no sería más que una rata de laboratorio. Y hasta cierta medida se entiende lo de ser aislado, por obvia cuestión de seguridad a nivel publico

— Por ese tipo de cosas. No me extraña que esa versión de Coco haya sufrido mucho — Dijo Weiss sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el solo imaginarse la cantidad de cosas terribles que tuvo que pasar la versión gourmet de Coco.

**XXXXXXX**

Luego de pasar por varios caminos de subidas y bajadas hacia las profundidades de la caverna. Llegan a una parte en donde hay un centenar de huesos humanos esparcidos, siendo las calaveras las más comunes. Que indagando aún más a fondo, se llega a verse un gran agujero, en que la adivinadora Coco revisa lo que hay por debajo.

— A juzgar por la profundidad, parece que son más de 100 metros

— ¿Vamos a bajar por ahí? — Pregunta el chef Arc con preocupación. Luego mira como Ruby clava un rappel y se sorprende por el tipo de cuerda con que se tal herramienta lleva instalada — ¿En serio se usara esa soga tan delgada?

— No subestimes esta cuerda de fibra de carbón. No se romperá, ni aunque estuvieran más de 100 personas sujetándose — Afirma la cazadora gourmet Ruby mientras acomoda la soga.

— Entonces yo… yo… ¡Voy a descender contigo Coco! — Exclama Jaune de forma alegre mientras se sujeta de los hombros de la adivinadora.

— ¡Espera Jaune! ¡Tengo veneno dentro de mí! ¡Y eso puede ser muy malo para ti! — Advierte Coco sorprendida.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿No que la gente es más agradable cuando tienen algo malo dentro? — Dijo Jaune de forma juguetona mientras sonríe muy alegre.

Coco al ver la actitud del joven, que refleja cierta pureza e inocencia en su forma de expresarse. Mentalmente reflexiona — Parece que no me tiene miedo… No… Es su gran bondad. Está intentando consolarme… Si es posible, no dejare que no mueras

Llegando a bajar dentro del profundo agujero. Que dada a su profunda oscuridad, de repente se llegan a verse unas pequeñas luces que rápidamente cambian de dirección, de un lado a otro.

— Mira Coco, hay unas luciérnagas. Son bastante bonitas de ver — Señala Jaune con una larga sonrisa.

— Esas son luciérnagas de mar, que probablemente llegaron aquí desde la playa. Y eso quiere decir que estamos muy cerca de nuestro destino — Responde la adivinadora de forma informal. Y al notar como una de las luciérnagas desaparece sin previo aviso, llega a ponerse en alerta y…

— ¡GYAAAAAHHHHH!

— ¿Qué fue esa voz? — Pregunta Jaune muy preocupado.

— Son los gritos de otro cazador gourmet — Informa Coco muy seria, que mientras ve en la oscuridad. Llega a notar unas débiles ondas electromagnéticas que se mueven muy fugazmente — _Ondas silenciosas, piernas largas… Y ese modelo de alas…_ — Sube la mirada y muy alertada le exclama a su hermanastra — ¡RUBY! ¡Hay murciélagos de cola de golondrina! ¡Tenemos que bajar ya!

— Justo acabo de atrapar a uno — Afirma Ruby mientras se está comiéndose un murciélago.

— Jaune ¡Sostente con más fuerza! — Ordena la adivina se baja de la soga con mucha velocidad, hasta aterrizar de golpe al piso junto con la cazadora Ruby, que termino de devorarse a su nueva presa.

Ya en el suelo se llega a escuchar una manada de feroces murciélagos aproximándose, a lo que Ruby muy entusiasmada dice — ¡Me gusta esa actitud murciélagos! — Choca las manos adoptando el gesto de agradecimiento — Gracias por la comida — Al momento que llegan las bestias, la cazadora se lanza a comerse a varios de diversos bocados. Luego usa su técnica de Cuchillo en ambos brazos, en cortar por la mitad a varios. Y finalmente usa el Tenedor en ambas manos para literalmente usarlos como palillos de comida, con clavarse a los murciélagos restantes y devorarlos con más tranquilidad — ¡Hmmm! ¡Ricos!

— En serio… Se los comió así de crudos… — Comento el chico rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa. E ignora una sombra de alguien observándole.

**XXXXXXX**

— ¡¿En serio que se los comió así?! — Exclama Weiss sorprendida.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si yo técnicamente comí un par de Grimms — Cuestiona la líder viendo con mucha normalidad lo que hizo su contraparte gourmet.

— Tal vez porque esos murciélagos estaban vivos, y se los comió crudo sin cocinarlos ni nada. Comerse animales así es malo para la salud — Argumenta la heredera Schnee con una mueca de asco — ¿Cuántas enfermedades podrían contraer esos animales? Peor al comerlos como si nada

— Tiene sentido, pero considerando que esa Ruby es inmune a más de 151 tipos de veneno. Se traduce a un gran sistema inmunológico, al grado que el simple comer cosas crudas no debería de significarle algún peligro — Insinúa Blake de manera pensativa.

— Por cierto ¿Alguien noto que hay un tipo viendo a Jaune a escondidas? — Dijo Nora señalando a una misteriosa figura oscura — Es muy sospechoso ¿No?

— Pues, se entiende que muchos de esos cazadores de comida se han aventurado en búsqueda de esa Ballena Globo. Por lo que no es nada sospechoso que hayan más personas dentro de esa cueva — Insinúa el director Ozpin, que luego esboza un suspiro con una mirada de lastima — Aunque da, de que pensar la cantidad de personas que han muerto en el intento

— Saben… Es bastante tierno lo que hizo Jaune con esa versión paralela de ti Coco — Insinúa Velvet con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su líder — Se sujetó de ella sabiendo su triste historia. Solo para hacerla sentir feliz… Es algo tan noble

— Si… Es un acto tan amable y tan noble… Que hasta siento envidia de mi yo alterna — Dijo Coco que se limpia una lagrima, de haberse conmovido de lo caballeroso del líder del equipo JNPR.

Por otro lado Pyrrha mira con el ceño fruncido a Coco, que se mentaliza muy disgustada — _Definitivamente esto se está volviendo demasiado peligroso… No solo la seguridad de Jaune peligra, sino que se está dejándose seducir por esas mujeres… Debo de rescatarlo, sin importa el método_

**XXXXXXX**

Con la adivina Coco, se enfrenta a otra manada de murciélagos que se aproxima. Que en su caso empieza a concentrar su veneno en su mano derecha — Cobertura de Veneno — Desde los dedos dispara balas de esporas venenosas, que logran atinarle a las bestias. Logrando así neutralizarlas por completo.

— Aquí algo anda mal — Dijo Ruby mientras sigue comiendo a los murciélagos — ¿Por qué te atacarían a ti?

— Más que atacarme… Parece como si estuvieran huyendo de algo — Entonces la adivina empieza a tener un mal presentimiento y voltea la mirada notando que… — ¡¿En dónde está Jaune?!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclama sorprendida la cazadora Ruby al notar la ausencia del joven cocinero — ¡JAUNE!

El joven Arc se encuentra agarrado por los brazos de un misterioso hombre barbudo, en un claro acto de secuestro — No te muevas chicos… Pronto te liberare de tu dolor. Ofreciéndote de sacrificio

— _¡¿Sacrificio?! _— Pensó muy alarmado el joven a sabiendas de lo que el secuestrado pretende hacer con él.

Con la cazadora y la adivinadora, que hacen un desesperado intento por buscar al desaparecido chef… Terminan por encontrarse con algo enorme… Y muy peligroso…

— ¡Es la! ¡Serpiente Diabólica! — Grita alertada Coco, que junto a Ruby son emboscadas por un gigantesco reptil de escamosa piel purpura, larga melena lila en su gran cabeza de tres ojos. Y cuyo aspecto lo asemeja más a un dragón asiático de mitología china y japonesa

— **¡GRROOOOOAAAAA!**

**Nombre: Serpiente Diabólica**

**Categoría: Bestia Reptil**

**Nivel de Captura: 21**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notas:**

**1- La vestimenta que usa Jaune al principio del capítulo. Es la ropa que utiliza el personaje Mikey Simon, protagonista de la caricatura de Kappa Mikey. Caricatura de la Nickelodeon caracterizada por mezclar el estilo occidental de las caricaturas estadounidenses con su protagonista. Junto al estilo oriental del anime japonés con los demás personajes. **

**2- El Puño de la Estrella Norte o conocido por su nombre original Hokuto no Ken. Es un manga de 1983 y posteriormente adaptado al anime en 1984 por la TOEI Animation, que narra la travesía de Kenshiro en medio de un mundo post apocalíptico tras la 3era Guerra Mundial. A repartir justicia mediante golpes y patadas bajo un arte marcial de asesinos conocida como Hokuto Shinken (Puño de la Estrella Norte)… La Fama y legado de esta serie marcaria para siempre el género de mangas/animes Nekketsu (Sangre Caliente/Sangre Ardiente) siendo un claro ejemplo Dragon Ball (Durante su etapa Z) Saint Seiya/Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Riki-Oh, Sakikage no Otokujou y Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure (Principalmente Phantom Blood) Todos mangas de los años 80… Y que a día de hoy, el legado sigue presente siendo Toriko un claro ejemplo de la interminable influencia de Hokuto no Ken…**

**Y para quienes ya conocían esta serie. Simplemente puse que la versión gourmet de Crow, es el mismo personaje pero con cuerpo de Kenshiro, a lo Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure en sus primeros 3 arcos. Y como gran parte del cast de Toriko, que precisamente está conformado por hombres súper musculosos y súper poderosos. **

**3- Para quienes conozcan Dragon Ball… ¿Se acuerdan de la primera aparición de Cell? Cuando masacro todo Ginger Town, dejando únicamente la ropa de la gente que absorbió vea se hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. O cuando se presenta ante Pikoro/Piccolo, al momento de absorber aquel hombre que le rogo al Namekiano salvarle la vida, solo para quedar disuelto… Eso es lo que Ruby le hizo a los Grimms, y a los futuros Grimms que va a enfrentarse a futuro…**

**Y espero que estén muy agradecidos, en hacerle recordar uno de sus traumas de infancia. **

**4- Por si alguien lo pregunta. En efecto la Figura de Intimidación que materializa Pyrrha es Bowsette con cabello pelirrojo.**

**5- Creo que todos conocemos a cierta muda de pelo rosado por un lado y por el otro color café, y de ojos de color similar a su cabello pero a la inversa. Y que es la asistente personal de Roman Torchwick… Pues ella en su versión Gourmet, será la equivalente a Zebra… ¿Saben quién es Zebra?... Pues se los resumo.**

**Zebra es básicamente el pariente lejano en esteroides de Zaraki Kenpachi de Bleach…. Pero mucho más poderoso y peligroso que el Shinigami con parche… Y eso significa… Un montón de cosas bonitas van a ocurrir. **

**6- George´s A. Romero es era un famoso director de cine de películas de terror, del genero zombi. De hecho, se puede decir que fue el padre del genero tal como lo conocemos hoy en día, y que dio origen a la figura del zombi clásico de lentos, movimientos torpes, aspecto putrefacto y con alto nivel de descomposición, y cuyo único propósito es comer la carne de seres vivos. Sus películas como Night of the Living Deads y Dawn of the Dead sentarían las bases de cómo serían las historias de zombis, cuyos arquitectos seguirían usándose a día de hoy. **

**Notas de Autor:**

**Bien ya el capítulo termino y pudimos ver en acción a esta versión alterna de Coco Alistrain, que viene a ser la equivalente de… Coco?... Bueno ambos personajes tienen el mismo nombre. Que más se puede hacer. Por otro lado la influencia que está ejerciendo el mundo gourmet en Remnant se está volviendo más notoria, con Ruby Rose cada vez más fuerte al grado que se hizo a cargo de varios Grimms a mano limpia, pudo asustar a varios logrando imitar la Figura de Intimidación. Inclusive logro comerse o mejor dicho beberse a un par de Grimms hasta disolverlos por completo (No creo que alguien vaya a traumatizarse por una niña comiéndose monstruos más grandes que ella) Que a palabras de la líder del equipo RWBY, el Ursa sabe mejor que el Beowolf.**

**Lamento para aquellos que no sean fanáticos de finalizar los capítulos de manera abrupta, o dejar cliffhangers. Pero tenía que darle punto final al capítulo, porque de lo contrario se me haría interminable por lo que terminar con cierto suspenso, hará que la gran mayoría estén ansiosos por saber cómo continuara.**

**Y quienes son fans de Jaune, entiendo perfectamente que estén molestos en que Jaune Arc en este fic se aleje a lo esperado de un tipo súper poderoso o completamente Badass. Y que en cambio sea el mismo inútil, con el detalle de ser un talentoso chef. Y que le toque de hacer del que tengan que rescatarlo cada 5 minutos… Pero hay que entender que Jaune está reemplazando el lugar de Komatsu, personaje que en esencia no es muy diferente a como es Jaune en el fic o como es en el propio Toriko… Con el detalle que al menos es mucho más útil y relevante de lo que es Jaune, en especial en los últimos volúmenes.**

**De igual manera, estén pendientes de lo que vendrán para el siguiente capítulo… Y por si las dudas, este capítulo solo abarco un 35% a 40% del segundo tomo del manga de Toriko… Por lo que sí, hay mucho por delante.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
